Endings and Beginnings
by Eternal Fire
Summary: When Harry begins having nightmares, it leads to whole new adventure is which he will discover the truth about himself as well as find love in an unlikely place. This is a repost of the first story in my trilogy.
1. Nightmare Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. They are the property of J. K. Rowling.  All right, at the behest of countless reviewers, this has been uploaded once again.  Enjoy it!

Endings and Beginnings 

'No, stay back!'

'What do you plan to do? You know that you can't stop me; now, give me the child!'

'Never Voldomort, I won't let you have him!'

'Give me the boy, or die, Lily!'

'Kill me then.'

'Very well!'

'I love you, Harry; I'm sorry.'

"NOOOOOO!!!" Harry shot up out of the bed. He was covered in a cold sweat, and his body was trembling.

"The same dream again." Harry had been having nightmares every night for almost the last month. It was always the same dream – the night his parents were murdered.

Harry climbed out of bed and went to his dresser. He looked himself in the mirror and wiped his brow.

"Get a hold of yourself, Potter, act like a man!" He was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he refused to act like a crybaby. He had to be strong – no matter what. Harry mentally smacked himself and took a deep breath. Checking his watch, he saw that he still had a few hours left before classes began.

"What's happening to me? Why do I keep remembering the same thing over and over again?" Harry brushed his hair back and looked at his scar. He thought about Voldomort, but his scar had not being acting up for several months now.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid," Harry said to himself. With a long sigh, he collapsed back into his bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Harry, wake up, c'mon!" Ron Weasley nearly shouted.

"Hn. Leave me alone," Harry groaned – his face buried in his pillow.

"No, you're gonna be late!"

"I said leave me be!"

Ron groaned in defeat. When Harry Potter didn't want to get up, it was impossible to change his mind. Nobody could wake him up – with one exception.

"That's it!" Ron dashed out of their room and down to the commons.

Hermione Granger was just about to head for her advanced transfiguration class when Ron burst into the room.

"Hermione, thank God I found you!" he said out of breath.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"I need your help, Herm. It's Harry…"

"What about him?" Hermione asked worriedly. She jumped at the thought of Harry being in trouble.

"Well…he's got a severe case of 'lazy-bone' syndrome this morning. He won't listen to me so I was hoping…maybe you could get him up." Hermione crossed her arms in annoyance.

"What am I…his personal alarm clock?"

"No, but he'll listen you. If you tell him to get up, I'm sure he'll do it."

"Fine, but he better not make me late!"

Hermione stomped up the stairs and entered Ron and Harry's room. She was somewhat angry at having to play nursemaid for Harry, but in a way, she felt kinda good doing this – like she was there when he needed her. Her anger dwindled as she approached his bed. He was lying on his side; his face still burrowed halfway into the pillow.

'He looks so cute like this,' Hermione said silently. At that point, Harry rolled over, and his comforter fell off him.

"Oh my…" Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth. Harry lay before her in nothing but his boxer shorts; he'd removed his sweat-soaked t-shirt the night before.

Hermione was speechless; all she could do was stare. He'd grown into quite a good-looking young man. Years of quidditch had made his muscles fill out very nicely, and his height had increased to almost six feet. His eyes had remained the same deep emerald that they'd always been, and Hermione remembered how weak-kneed those eyes could make her.

"Harry…maybe…someday…" She stopped her train of thought. No, it would never work. Harry Potter wouldn't want her; she was a bookworm – not like some of the flirts that hung on his every word.

"No!" His sudden outburst caught her attention. Harry's body contorted, and he clenched his fists in his sleep.

"No, not her, please, don't hurt her…please, not Hermione!"

The young woman's eyes widened; he was having a dream about her. But from the looks of it, it was more like a nightmare. Embarrassment aside, she knelt by his bedside and took his clenched fist in her hand.

"Harry, wake up, it's only a dream, please, it's me, Hermione." At the mention of her name, Harry's eyes shot open. Without warning, he reached out and wrapped her in a tight hug. He clutched her to his chest as if his life depended on it.

"Hermione, thank goodness you're all right." Harry was practically panting, and his embrace tightened.

"Harry, relax, it was only a dream, okay?" Hermione blushed as he pressed her up against his chest. She had to admit; it felt good to be held in his arms. He was holding her strongly, but she could still feel the underlying tenderness that he always showed her.

"A dream, are you sure?" Harry asked and looked down at her. His eyes were sick with worry, and Hermione felt her heart melt. She reached up and brushed some of his hair off his sweaty face.

"I'm sure, Harry, everything's all right now." She ran her hand down the side of his face, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I…I'm sorry," he said softly and released her.

"It's okay, Harry, we all have nightmares. Now, what do you say you get dressed and let's get to class?" Harry finally realized that all he had on were his shorts.

"Oh my gosh!" He turned as red as a tomato, and Hermione giggled at him. Putting a smug smile on her face, she leaned over and touched his nose with the tip of her finger.

"Don't be embarrassed, I think you look cute like this!" Harry's blush increased ten-fold, and he turned away shyly.

"Hermione…" She smiled at him. He never did have a way with girls – her being the exception.

"Harry, it's okay, I won't say anything all right. Now, let's get going before McGonagall gives up both detention for being late."

Harry and Hermione raced in just as Professor McGonagall stood up from her desk. She looked at the two of them with a stern glare but didn't say anything. The two decided not to ask whether they were late or not and merely sat down. Ron looked over at Hermione and grinned slightly; she just rolled her eyes and opened her book.

"Ron, you owe me one!" Hermione stated as she plopped down next to Harry at the lunch table. The red-haired young man just grinned at her.

"Oh c'mon, Herm, don't be mad; I told you that you could do it."

"Do what?" Harry asked as he reached for a slice of ham. The grin on Ron's face widened.

"I just know that Hermione's the only person that can wake you up!"

"That's not true!" Harry gasped blushing slightly. "I was tired this morning, okay?" He looked down at his hands and set his fork down.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked and put hand on his shoulder.

"I…I…I don't know…I've been having nightmares every night for the last few weeks, and I guess the loss of sleep is finally catching with me." As proof, Harry let out a soft yawn.

"Everyone has nightmares, Harry," Ron stated.

"Yeah, but do they have the same one night after night?"

"Do you remember any of it?" Hermione asked softly. Harry turned towards her, and she immediately regretted asking. His eyes held a look of pure agony, and she clutched his hand in her own.

"Yeah, I remember it…mostly. It's the night my parent's were killed." Now, Hermione really regretted asking him. She knew how much it hurt Harry to remember what happened to his parents.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He squeezed her hand gently and shook his head.

"It's okay. I've learned to deal with it by now."

Harry suddenly grabbed his head and howled in pain. His head whipped back so hard that his neck nearly broke.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron gasped at the same time. Harry's body jolted so hard that he fell onto the floor. He began convulsing on the floor screaming 'NO…NO…NO…' over and over again. By now, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had noticed what happened and rushed over to check on him.

Hermione was at Harry's side trying to calm him down.

"Harry, please, it's not real. Please, tell me what's wrong!" She was scared out of her mind as she watched his body contort violently.

"Everyone, out of the way!" Dumbledore ordered as he stepped through the mass of students now surrounding Harry. He saw the young man seizing in pain and quickly knelt down by his side.

"Professor, please, help him!" Hermione begged as tears formed in her eyes. Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's forehead and whispered 'Tranquilos'; his body went limp and passed out.

"There, that will keep him calm for now. Ouch!" Dumbledore drew his hand back as something burned him. Lifting the hair off Harry's forehead, he saw something that made his stomach turn.

"His scar!" Ron gasped. Harry's scar was burning bright red, and the boy's head snapped from side to side.

"No, stop…stop please…don't…Voldomort…" At the mention of the dark wizard's name, Dumbledore knew what was going on.

"Hermione, Ron, move back now!" Dumbledore placed his hands on Harry's head. "Purificas Mentales!" Harry's body slowly stopped twitching, and his head came to a stop on its right side.

"He'll be all right for now," Dumbledore said softly.

"What happened to him?" Hermione nearly demanded as she cradled Harry's head in her hands. The older man smiled at her loyalty.

"Harry's been given a Nightmare Curse."

"A nightmare curse?"

"Yes, Hermione, a nightmare curse is one of the worst. It searches a person's mind for their darkest memory or their deepest fear and turns it into an endless string of nightmares."

"Can it be stopped?" the young woman asked. Dumbledore held up his hand.

"One thing at a time, Miss Granger. Now, if you would Mr. Weasley, help me carry Harry to the infirmary he needs to rest." He turned towards the rest of the student body.

"Everyone, please, return to your classrooms." The students dispersed slowly, many of them casting sideward glances back towards where Harry Potter lay.

"Professor Dumbledore, please, let me come with him?" Hermione asked pleadingly, while stroking Harry's dark hair.

"Of course, Harry needs his friends right now."

Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall behind her. She was supposed to present a transfiguration project to McGonagall this afternoon, but with Harry the way he was, she was certain that her concentration wouldn't be anywhere near perfect.

"Um, Professor McGonagall, I know that I have a project due this afternoon, but I…" Hermione couldn't finish her statement. She didn't even know why she asked; McGonagall was as strict as they came; she didn't make exceptions.

"We'll reschedule your presentation, Miss Granger." Hermione's head snapped up.

"Are you serious, ma'am?" She almost thought she saw a smile cross the old woman's face.

"Just don't get any ideas, I expect you to be perfect with the extra time that you're receiving."  
  


"Yes ma'am!" Hermione said happily. In the meantime, Ron had lifted Harry up and swung him over his shoulder. He carried his prone friend out of the Great Hall and down to the medical wing; Hermione was not more than half a step behind him.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"What is it, Professor McGonagall?"

"You saw what Harry's scar was doing. 'He'll' be coming soon."

"Yes, I know, but there's nothing than can be done about that."

"Albus, perhaps, it's time that you told the boy." Dumbledore turned towards his colleague with a stern look, but his eyes softened.

"Yes Minerva, I suppose you're right. It's time that Harry understands what's happening to him."


	2. A New Love

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Harry woke up several hours later. His head felt like a game of quidditch was being played inside it. His ears were ringing, but he could make out a faint tune. Someone was humming. It hurt too much to open his eyes so he just listened.

The humming continued, and Harry felt a soft hand gently brush his hair. It wasn't just a touch – more like a caress. Harry knew that touch; it could only belong to one person –Hermione. 

'I never knew she could sing.' Forcing his eyes open, he turned to see her by his bedside. Her face lit up at seeing him.

"Harry!" she said happily and dove off her chair into his arms. "You're all right!"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Man, if this is what a hangover feels like, remind me never to drink!" Harry groaned and rubbed his head.

"Here, let me." Hermione leaned over him and put her hands on the side of his face. She put her index and middle finger together and placed them both on his temples.

"What are you?"

"Trust me," Hermione said with a smile. Harry closed his eyes. Trust her? How could he not trust her? She was his best friend. Hermione began rubbing his temples, and Harry let out a very long but gratifying sigh of relief.

"God Herm, you're the best!" She giggled softly and continued her rubbing. Within five minutes, all the tension in Harry's body had left him. Hermione went to remove her hands only to have Harry's clasp them tightly.

"Anybody ever tell you that you have magical hands?" he teased.

"Well, I am studying to be a witch; I hope that I'd have magical hands," Hermione countered.

"This magic has nothing to do with spells or potions; it's your own personal magic." She blushed slightly at his indirect compliment. Hermione looked down into his deep, emerald eyes, and Harry's arms came up around her.

"I was worried about you, Harry. When I saw you cry out in pain, I felt my heart break! I…I just…" Hermione lost her voice as it became laden with emotion.

"Shh," Harry said soothingly and pulled her down. He put her head on his chest and stroked her long, curly hair. "Don't worry, Hermione, it's all right; I'm still here." She realized that he was right and let herself listen to his strong heartbeat as she rested in his embrace.

"Thank you, Hermione." She raised her head up to look at him and gave him a bright smile.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Harry gazed up into her soft, brown eyes; his hand came up and cupped her cheek.

"You're more than just my friend, Hermione." His statement made her heartbeat triple, and her palms began to sweat. Could it be true? Did he…did he really…like her?

"I…I am?" she stuttered. Harry nodded and pulled her down until her forehead was touching his.

"You're my girl." Now, to some people, that comment may have seemed shallow, but to Hermione Granger, there had never been a truer statement. Her heart pounded against her chest at his admission. Hermione smiled brightly and gazed down at him tenderly.

"I'll always be your girl, Harry." He flushed when he realized that she understood.

"Hermione, I…"

"Shh," she silenced him with a gentle touch to his lips. Turning her chin up, Hermione allowed her lips to brush his.

A thousand voices screamed inside Harry's head – 'You can't do this! You'll only end up hurting her! Voldomort will use her against you!' – They all screamed at Harry to stop this. But in the midst of all of this, his heart stood firm. It simply said – 'You need her, Harry, and she needs you. You've both waited long enough.'

Hermione was beginning to fear that Harry didn't want this. He hadn't rejected her kiss, but he hadn't exactly being active. Suddenly, his arms came up around her, and he pulled her tight against him.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered as he buried his face in her hair. He kissed her cheek and breathed softly in her ear. "…I don't ever want to lose you."

Harry cupped her face in his hands and brought her up until their eyes met. He could read countless emotions in her chocolate pools – compassion, tenderness, loyalty, happiness, apprehension, anticipation, and love. Yes, he could read the love in her eyes. Harry had never seen her look like this before, and he hoped that she would never show this face to anyone but him.

"Harry, I don't ever want you to leave me." The words just slipped out, and Hermione felt slightly ashamed, but Harry only smiled at her.

"My beautiful Hermione…" The phrase rolled off Harry's tongue like a romantic sonnet. 

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair, and she turned away shyly. No one had ever called her beautiful before; she was always the bookworm of the group; the one that nobody wanted to talk to. She'd never had a boyfriend before; no one wanted her. And here was Harry Potter – the guy who any girl in Hogwarts would kill for to have was telling her that she was beautiful.

"Hermione…" He spoke her name softly this time and turned her back to face him. Harry could feel his strength fading, but he refused to pass out.

"Hermione…I love you." And his head fell back onto his pillow. 

She wanted to jump up and do cartwheels across the room. He…he loved her; he actually loved her. He loved her – Hermione – the bookworm, annoying study partner, and loyal friend. And she loved him – Harry Potter – not the boy who survived Voldomort, but the person that he truly was. Harry was a kind, gentle young man who took nothing for granted. He was loyal to his friends to the point of death, and most of all, he never degraded anybody because they were different.

"Harry…" she whispered and caressed his face. His eyes opened lazily, but his arms remained down at his sides.

"I love you too." His eyes burst open in pure happiness, and he cracked a full smile at her. He wanted to sit up and hold her, but his body wouldn't cooperate.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I want to take you in my arms and kiss you so bad, but I'm out of it right now," Harry said dejectedly.

"Not a problem." She bent down and placed a whisper of a kiss on his lips.

Harry pushed up, and his mouth covered hers. For only their second kiss, it was a doozy. The two teenagers felt ready to explode. Harry couldn't do very much anymore, but he clutched the folds of Hermione's robes in his hands and tugged, wanting her closer.

"Ahem!"

The two managed to peel off one another to find none other than Dumbledore standing there with an amused smirk on his face. Harry and Hermione almost turned purple from blushing so deeply, and Hermione backed away from his bedside.

"Well Harry, I was going to ask if you were feeling better, but I see that Miss Granger has answered my question for me," Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry looked back and forth between his mentor and his new girlfriend.

"Professor, I'm sorry, that wasn't appropriate," Hermione interjected nervously.

"She's right, sir, it won't happen again."

"Relax, you two, I'm not angry. Just try and keep the 'making out' as you call it to a minimum. Other than that, I have no objections." Not even the sun could have outshone the light in Hermione's eyes.

"Sir, thank you!" they both said at the same time. Dumbledore coughed and changed the subject.

"Now then, back to business, Harry…when you're strong enough, I want to see you in my office; there is something that I must tell you."

"Yes sir, I will be there this afternoon. That is, if Madam Pomfrey let's me out by then."

"I heard that, Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey appeared behind Dumbledore and glared at Harry slightly.

"Well then, I shall leave you to her 'tender' care then." Dumbledore took his leave trying hard not to grin.

"I better get going too," Hermione piped up.

"Wait a minute!" Harry gasped, "You're leaving me all alone!" She gave him an evil smile.

"You're not alone; I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will take good care of you."

"Oh brother," Harry groaned. Hermione bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, if she hurts you, that just means that I have to nurse you back to health myself," she teased. He smiled brightly at that idea.

"Don't be too long, okay?" His tone was serious, and Hermione could see that he really hated letting her go. Especially after what they'd just admitted to one another.

"Relax Harry, I need to pick up our homework; besides, I gotta tell Ron that you're okay. He's probably pulling his hair out in Snape's Potions class right now." 

Hermione wanted to kiss him goodbye, but she couldn't with Madam Pomfrey right behind her. So, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and told him she'd be back. Harry said goodbye and settled back on the bed.

"Now then, Mr. Potter, let's see how you're doing shall we? I believe that we'll do a complete medical work-up just to be sure."

"What?" Madam Pomfrey smiled evilly at his question, and Harry gulped as he wondered just what horrors she had in store for him.


	3. The Whole Truth

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Thanks to some very good luck, Harry got out of the medical wing without a scratch. Madam Pomfrey had poked and prodded him more times than he'd done when dissecting plants in Herbology. He really wanted to see Hermione again. His mind swarmed with images of her leaning over him – her soft lips against his.

'Jeez Potter, you've got it bad!' he said to himself. As much as he wanted to find his girlfriend…girlfriend…now, that sounded weird, Harry knew that Professor Dumbledore needed to see him.

Harry approached the gargoyle statue and made sure the corridor was clear.

"Lemon drop." The gargoyle slid out of the way, revealing a dimly lit passage way.

Harry walked up the small staircase and into the brightly lit office. He was always captivated by Dumbledore's office no matter how many times he was here. A soft squawk drew his attention, and he saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, resting on her perch by the window. Dumbledore himself was sitting at his desk, apparently finishing some type of letter.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry asked as he approached the large mahogany desk. Dumbledore put down his quill and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Yes Harry, there is something that I wish to discuss with you; it concerns what happened to you the night that your parents were killed."

"But Professor, I thought you already told me everything." Dumbledore stood up from his chair and took a deep breath.

"Harry, you know that Voldomort tried to use the killing curse on you, just like he did your parents, but it backfired. Do you know why?"

"No sir, no one does." Harry was rather confused. True, he thought about it many times – painful as it was. Why had Voldomort not been able to kill him?

"Harry…" Dumbledore let out another long sigh, and an anxious expression fell over his face. "…that's not true, there is someone who knows why – me."

Harry Potter sat in stunned silence. Not much surprised him these days, but what he'd just heard was practically insane. Dumbledore…Dumbledore knew why Voldomort hadn't killed him. Why hadn't he told Harry sooner?

"Why wasn't I told?" Harry spat out. He hadn't meant to sound disrespectful, but he was very upset.

"Harry, it was for your own good. I was hoping that I wouldn't ever have to tell you, but once I saw you inflicted with a Nightmare Curse, I knew…I knew that Voldomort was going to come back for you. He wants…no, he needs you dead before your eighteenth birthday."

"Why my eighteenth birthday?"

"Because once you turn eighteen, Harry, you'll have reached maturity, and Voldomort will never be able to destroy you." Now, he really had Harry confused.

"But Professor, that doesn't make any sense."

"I suppose not, Harry; I suggest that I start at the beginning."

"Harry, after you were born, your parents invited me to your christening. Of course, I came, but I also brought along a friend. At the time, I had another phoenix for a friend – not Fawkes. It was Fawkes' mother. Her name was Gemstar, but I always called her Gem for short."

"What are you trying to say?" Harry asked, getting even more confused.

"I'm getting to it, Harry. I was beside your parents, and she was on my shoulder. After your christening was finished, something very odd happened. Gem flew off my shoulder and hovered directly over your head. She bent down and pressed her beak against your forehead. After she did that, your eyes lit up with a bright fire; it looked like what happens to Fawkes on her burning day. Do remember…the burst of flames and then a drastic change?"

"Yes, I remember, Professor, but why did your phoenix do that? What was she trying to do?"

"For a few seconds, both hers and your eyes were lit up with the same fire. She gave you a gift, Harry – the spirit of a phoenix. You see, the phoenix is known as the bird that rose from the ashes more beautiful than it ever was before. Gemstar blessed you with that spirit; she gave you the strength and power that a phoenix has."

"But I'm a human, how could she…"

"Honestly Harry, I don't really know. Your parents asked me what Gem had done, but I truly did not know. After a few seconds the fire went out, and she returned to my shoulder. You weren't effected in any way so your parents just left well enough alone."

"So, I'm carrying a phoenix inside me?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Not a real phoenix – merely its spirit. A phoenix is a very magical creature as you know, and what Gemstar gave you is one of the reasons why your wizard potential is so incredible."

"But I still don't understand how this deals with me surviving Voldomort."

"As I understand it, the blessing of a phoenix must be triggered by something; the power will only respond in a time of great need. You see, Harry, a phoenix only uses it power when others are suffering – not for selfish ambitions. That is why it is one of the purest creatures in existence. When your mother sacrificed herself for you, she triggered the power residing within your spirit. That is what protected you and what drained Voldomort of his power."

"But Voldomort took my blood to resurrect himself so doesn't that mean that he was given part of this 'special' power as well?" Harry asked. 

He could remember it like it was yesterday. At the TriWizard Tournament during his fourth year, he and Cedric Diggory both won, but the trophy had been turned into a portkey, which had taken him right into Voldomort's clutches. Voldomort had one of his servants, Wormtail, take some of Harry's blood and use it to revive the dark wizard. Harry had barely escaped Voldomort and his hoard of Death Eaters, but Cedric had been killed in the process.

"No Harry, remember what I said, the power of a phoenix can only be given to someone with a pure heart. Voldomort is the exact opposite of what the phoenix embodies."

"But Professor Dumbledore, if that is true, then why did you say that he would need to kill me before my eighteenth birthday?"

"Because Harry, when a phoenix comes of age, its power is at its zenith. If you recall how Fawkes looked before burning day, she wasn't the best thing in the world to look at." Dumbledore chuckled under his breath, and Fawkes cocked her head trying to understand what her master was finding so funny.

"So what does that mean?"

"Let me ask you something instead, Harry. Have you had any difficulty learning new magic lately?" His question made Harry gasp in surprise.

"Well…actually no, I just sort of 'got it' right away."

"Your power is growing quickly, Harry, because your time is approaching. However, it also means that Voldomort will be coming for you soon."

"I figured as much, but does he know? I mean, about the phoenix and everything?"

"No, he does not; he merely believes that your mother's love protected you from his dark magic, and he is technically right. The power that Gemstar gave you merely amplified that protection."

"So how do you know that Voldomort is coming for me?" Harry was getting anxious. If Voldomort was coming back, he needed to be ready.

"Since the TriWizard Tournament, I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldomort made his move. He has been spending the last few years regaining his former strength and gathering followers. Cornelius Fudge and the Ministry of Magic refuse to believe that Voldomort has come back, or that he is planning an attack against us."

"Listen carefully Harry, Voldomort won't just attack us himself; he needs an army of followers to do it. Do you remember that talk we had so long ago?"

Harry strained his brain to remember what Dumbledore had said to him after the tournament. For the last three years, he and several others had been preparing for Voldomort's return. He had sent Hagrid out to try and convince other giants like himself to join with Dumbledore and fight Voldomort.

The Ministry of Magic hated the giants; they felt that they were too dangerous to trust so they exiled them from the wizard world. Another key for them would be freeing his followers from Azkaban, the wizard prison, but what really made Harry nervous was the fact that Voldomort could probably convince the dementors who guarded the prison to join him. Dementors thrived on fear and panic, and Voldomort could offer them a veritable buffet for their taking.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I remember, but hasn't the Ministry made any attempts at contacting the giants or even the dragons for help?"

"No Harry, they're too stuck on the 'pureblood' way of doing things. Only wizards of noble blood will be given notice by them."

"But that's insane, if Voldomort comes back, everyone is in danger."

"I agree with you, Harry, but Fudge and the others will not listen to me. He's even threatened to remove me as headmaster if I go against his wishes."

"Sir, you can't be serious!"

"Dead serious, my boy, but I don't care. Voldomort must be stopped, or the world will be plunged into darkness and anarchy."

"The Ministry keeps saying that if Voldomort was alive, he would've attacked by now, but I know that he is merely biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to catch us off-guard." Dumbledore took a deep breath and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Harry, I must ask for your help. We need to draw Voldomort out of hiding, and he won't do that unless we give him a ripe target."

"Name it, Professor!" Harry said firmly. Dumbledore smiled at him proudly.

"The one thing that Voldomort always wanted next to you was Hogwarts; he hated this place and everything it stood for. So, we're going to give it to him, but there is something that must be done first."

Dumbledore spent the next hour explaining his plan to Harry, and the young man's eyes went wide when Dumbledore had asked him a very costly favor. Harry had sat there looking at his hands for a good ten minutes but had agreed to play his part.

"Very well, you may go now. I've placed a spell over your mind that should block your Nightmare Curse for now, but if Voldomort's power keeps increasing, it will give way."

"I understand, sir. How soon do we need to implement the plan?"

"At least within the next few months, my guess is a little after Christmas. The spring and early summer is when everyone is most relaxed; it would be a perfect time for Voldomort to attack. I will send for you when the time is near, Harry, but until then, I suggest that you continue on as you normally would, but…" Dumbledore looked at him sternly.

"…You are not to tell anyone about what I've said to you today, Harry – not Ronald…not Hagrid…not even Hermione…no one, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very well, you may go, Harry."

Harry exited Dumbledore's office feeling rather noxious. He felt like he'd just sat through six hours of Potions class. He headed back down towards the Great Hall. It was just about lunchtime, and Ron and Hermione should be there by now.


	4. Winter Ball

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

The winter brought snowfall to Hogwarts, and before long, everything in site was covered in white.

"INCOMING!" Harry ducked as the snowball flew over his head. His eyes looked around for the culprit, and he found Hermione smiling slyly at him. They had the day off from classes so the students decided to hold the world's biggest snowball fight.

"Darn, I missed!" she laughed.

Harry grinned and stalked towards her. Hermione turned and ran, but Harry's legs were longer, and he easily caught to her.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped as he tackled her onto the snow. They rolled around like a couple of little kids, laughing their heads off. Hermione pinned his hands down to the ground and held the rest of him down with her body weight.

"Jeez Herm, if you wanted to on top, all you had to do was ask?" Harry said with an amused smirk. His girlfriend blushed, and she flung snow into his face.

"That's it!" Harry rolled her over and trapped her against the ground. His arms wrapped around her and pinned her arms to her sides. Hermione giggled softly, and Harry gazed down at her with a loving expression.

He leaned down towards her, and Hermione closed her eyes as their lips met. Harry released her arms to cup her face in his hands, and she clutched his robes tightly.

"Hey, you two, cut it out before you melt the snow!" a familiar voice laughed. Harry turned his head to see Ron standing behind them. He flushed slightly and scrambled to his feet.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said as he helped her to her feet. She brushed off the back of her robes and shook the snow out of her hair.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy, Ron?" she asked with a stern look.

"Well Herm, I figured that you'd rather have it be me who finds you two making out than someone else, especially Malfoy."

"He does have a point," Harry conceded.

"Nah, he's just jealous cause he doesn't have a date for the Winter Ball on Friday!" Hermione fired back. This time, it was Ron whose face flushed.

"That…that's not true! I'm just…deciding on who to ask that's all!" Harry decided to save his best friend from further embarrassment and took Hermione's hand.

"C'mon, let's go dry off. Besides, we're supposed to go to Hogsmeade this afternoon."

"You're right, Harry, let's go," Ron said enthusiastically. Harry waited a few minutes before turning towards Hermione.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noting his serious expression.

"Try not to bug Ron too much about his 'girl' situation okay; it really embarrasses him."

"Oh, come on, Harry, he's just the same as you are around girls…" He looked at her with an expression that said, 'Then what are you?'

"…Well, I'm the exception; we've been friends for seven years."

"Yeah, but I just wish that Ron could find someone who's as wonderful as you are to me," Harry said with a tender smile.

"Why, Mr. Potter, was that flattery I just heard?"

"Absolutely, Miss Granger." She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Hmm, thought so, now come here and kiss me." Harry pulled her close and kissed her softly. It was sweet and gentle, not nearly as passionate as some of their others had been, but they weren't trying to make it like that anyway.

"I almost forgot!" he gasped.

"What is it?" Harry picked up her hands and clutched them tightly.

"Hermione, will you go with me to the Winter Ball on Friday night?" She chewed her lip softly and pursed her lips.

"Would it be like a date?" she asked with teasing smile.

"Absolutely," Harry countered.

"Oh, well in that case, the answer is definitely yes." She smiled at her boyfriend and brushed some loose snow out of his untamed hair.

"Well…shall we go?" Harry released her reluctantly, but Hermione nodded and followed back towards the castle.

They both tried to keep their relationship secret from the other students, and it had worked very well for the several months that they'd been together. Still, Harry would've liked to keep his arm around her as they walked. Instead, he reached down and grasped her small hand in his. Hermione smiled at his intimate gesture, and they walked hand-in-hand back inside Hogwarts.

Upon returning from Hogsmeade, Harry noticed Hermione carrying a zipped clothing bag over her right arm.

"Herm, what is that?" She gave him a teasing grin.

"You'll just have to wait and see!"

"Don't I at least get a hint?"

"No, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Harry smiled inwardly as he wondered just what kind of surprise Hermione could have for him. He knew how smart she was, and he didn't want to think about what type of devious thoughts could be churning inside her head.

"At least tell me when I'll know," he pleaded with her.

"Okay, next Friday night."

"Hmm, let me guess, did you buy a special dress for the Winter Ball?" Harry asked with a wide grin.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!"

Harry chuckled and untied his packages from the back of his Firebolt. He'd also gotten something for Hermione, but he was keeping his mouth shut. She'd nag him endlessly until he told her anyway.

The two separated at the Gryffindor common room and headed up to their separate dormitories.

The following Friday, Harry was in the library trying to finish his homework. Snape had given them this massive assignment on werewolves, and each student was supposed to come up with a potion that was supposed to counteract the bite of one. Naturally, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had put their heads together to try and figure out an answer, but Malfoy had turned them in at every opportunity, and Snape had threatened to give them a failing grade if they helped one another in any way.

Harry yawned and closed a thick manuscript entitled 'Ancient Remedies for Any Occasion'. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. A soft beeping sound drew his attention, and he checked his watch.

"I'm late!" he gasped. The Winter Ball was supposed to begin at seven, and it was already five-thirty.

Harry hadn't realized that he'd been here so long. He quickly piled up his stack of books and heaved them out the door along with his bag.

Harry was just about to Fat Lady's portrait when Peeves shot of the wall.

"Harry Potter!" he said with an evil smile.

"Move it, Peeves, I haven't got time for you today!"

"Such bad manners. You must be taught a lesson." Peeves materialized a bucket of water out of thin air and held it over Harry's head.

"Don't you dare!" Harry hissed. The poltergeist just laughed sadistically.

Suddenly, a familiar figure appeared out of the wall and pushed the bucket right onto Peeves head.

"Myrtle!" Harry said with a grateful smile. The young girl smiled in triumph, and Peeves flew off in the opposite direction, cursing under his breath.

"Thanks, Myrtle, I did not want to have to deal with that annoying ghost today."

"Your welcome, Harry Potter, we are even now. You helped to clean up my bathroom so now I help you in return."

Harry gave her a soft smile. He remembered that in every detail. Malfoy had gotten Ron and him detention again, and Harry had pleaded with Filch not to make them see Moaning Myrtle.

Naturally, Filch wanted to torture them as much as possible so he'd ordered them to scrub her bathroom from toilet to mirror. It hadn't really been that bad of job because Harry and Ron had gotten to see their old friend, and Myrtle was glad that she had someone to talk to again. The only drawback was that she was very picky; she ordered them around the whole night, telling them to do a job over and over again until it was done right.

The next day Hermione had joked that the two of them could have passed for plumbers because their skin was still wrinkled from all the water, and they both smelled like Lysol.

"I need to go now, Myrtle, but I'll try to see again soon 'kay?"

"Okay, but just remember this time. Last time, you said the same thing, and you didn't come see me for months." The shadowy little girl pursed her lips and pouted.

"I'll remember, and I'll bring Ron and Hermione with me." This time, Myrtle's eyes lit up, and a small smile crossed her face.

"Okay, goodbye." She floated back down the hallway and headed back for her bathroom.

Harry burst into his room to see Ron using his wand to tie his tie for him.

"Harry, where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was in the library trying to finish Snape's assignment."

"I just gave up on the stupid thing; it kept giving me a headache."

"So, who are you going with?" Harry asked as he opened his dresser to find his clothes.

"I asked Lavender to go with me."

"Oh really, and you did ask Hermione what she's like?" Harry laughed.

"Harry, stop it, we're going as friends that's it."

"Sure Ron, I used to say the same thing about Hermione and I."

Harry went a pair of khaki pants and a black turtleneck. He had on v-neck green sweater over his turtleneck and pulled on his dress robes to finish his outfit.

Ron had picked out a pair of black dress slacks, and a maroon, silk shirt. He also bought a new set of dress robes for this year, instead of having to use the lace-cut ones that his mother had given in so long ago.

"Come on, Ron, I think that Lavender would love to see you in those lacy robes."

"Shut-up! I refuse to wear those ever again."

Harry took off his glasses and took out a small container from a box on his nightstand. He opened to plastic compartments and drew out two, small, round, transparent contacts. Tilting his head back, Harry popped them into his eyes and shifted them around until they were in place. Opening his eyes, he made sure that he could see properly and straightened his hair out so that it looked at least somewhat normal.

A soft noise at the window drew Harry's attention.

"Hedwig!" Harry greeted his owl warmly, and she nipped at his fingers playfully. He untied the note attached to her leg.

Harry,

Wait for me in the common room until after everybody leaves, I want to show you my surprise alone.

Hermione

Harry grinned wryly and stroked Hedwig's soft feathers.

"Thanks girl, you can go back to owlery now." The snowy white owl bobbed her head and flew back out into the night towards one of the other towers on the far side of Hogwarts.

"What's the note say?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing, just a little private joke," Harry answered.

Harry and Ron waited patiently in the common room. The first to come down was Lavender. She had on a knee-length lavender dress to match her name, a slight amount of dark eye shadow, and a touch of pink lipstick.

"Hi guys!" she greeted happily. Harry had to nudge Ron slightly to get his brain working again, and the nervous, young man approached his date.

"Hi Lavender, you look very nice." Unexpectedly, the young woman blushed slightly.

"Thanks Ron, you look nice as well." Ron turned as red as his hair.

"Well…um…shall we go?" he asked.

"Sure." Lavender went first, and Ron followed her out the portrait hole.

Harry watched several other Gryffindors file through the common room – each meeting with their escorts for the evening. Several minutes passed by, and he wondered if something was keeping Hermione.

The door to the girls' dormitory opened, and Harry turned around. His jaw hit the floor, and he could nothing but stare.

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear; she'd shocked him speechless.

"Like it?" She'd left her dress robes off on purpose; they were slung over her arm; but that wasn't what made Harry gasp. No, it was the tight-fitting black dress that she was wearing.

Now Harry knew that he didn't love Hermione for her looks, but he never thought she could look this beautiful. Her dress only went down to mid-thigh and showed off her long, smooth legs. It was quite low-cut and made Harry's blood pressure rise several levels. Hermione had straightened her hair so it now hung down to just above her waist. Although she never wore make-up, Pavarati and Lavender had convinced her to wear at least some for tonight. A slight hint of blush brought out the soft contours of her cheeks; a touch of mascara brought out her eyes; and a bit of ruby-red lipstick made her lips look quite enticing.

"Hermione…I…I…gosh, you're beautiful!" Harry didn't what else to say! His girlfriend giggled softly and walked up to him.

"Told you, I'd surprise you. Now help me on with these?" She held out her dress robes, and Harry helped her slip them on. His arms slid around her, and he pressed himself up against her back.

"Hermione…" His voice was much deeper than normal, and it sent a pleasant shutter down Hermione's spine. "…I mean it; you're absolutely gorgeous!" She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter; you look quite handsome yourself."

Harry reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

"I have a surprise for you too, sweetheart."

'Sweetheart!' Hermione had never heard Harry call her that before, but it made her feel all warm inside.

Harry picked up her hand and slid a small round band onto her ring finger. Hermione looked down at the ring Harry had given her. It was gold and had a small diamond in the center.

"Harry, I…I don't know what to say." He turned her around and smiled warmly at her.

"That's no ordinary ring, Herm, look." She looked down, but the diamond had been replaced with a ruby.

"What happened?"

"It's called a precious ring, Hermione. The stone it holds changes from one precious gem to another after a certain period of time." The ruby changed into a sapphire. "Since it holds precious gemstones, you're supposed to give it to the person who's most precious to you." Hermione finally understood why he'd given her this.

"Harry!" she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, that's so sweet." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry." He cupped her face in his hands again.

"May I kiss the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts?"

"Enough you!" she laughed as he kissed her deeply.

The two of them stood there wrapped up in each other's arms and practically suffocating one another. Harry had a sudden thought if whether he and Hermione should even go tonight! He wouldn't mind spending a night alone with her in the common room; they were the only ones left.

"Know something?" Harry gasped as he pulled away.

"What?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"I'd say we have a choice. We could go down to the ball like everyone else, or we could spend the evening here…all alone." Fire danced in his eyes, and Hermione felt her face heating up.

"That's a tough one, but…I guess I wouldn't mind staying in tonight. However, I don't think I'd keep my current attire on."

"Five minutes?" Harry asked.

"Done."

Five minutes later, the two teenagers were lying on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. They were staring at one another from opposite ends; Hermione had her feet propped up in Harry's lap; and he was giving her a very relaxing massage.

"Hmm, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Herm, what is it?" Hermione opened her eyes from the lulled state she was in and smiled at him.

"Back during the TriWizard Tournament, what was your reaction when you saw that Rita had pegged me as your girlfriend. I mean, I know we weren't together then, but I just want to know…did it offend you that everyone thought I was your girlfriend?" Harry looked at her completely shocked.

"Hermione, I would never have been offended, but we were both still young back then. I was actually quite flattered when Rita had printed that article. I knew that it wasn't true, but it got me thinking about what if you really were my girlfriend. I kind of grew out of it though. I figured you just liked being one of my best friends and wanted to concentrate on school before anything else."

"I will admit though that Victor Krum made me rather mad when he showed up with you at the tournament ball."

"Oh really, were you planning to ask me?" Hermione was beginning to enjoy this, and Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"To be honest, my first choice was to ask Cho Chang cause she seemed interested in me, but that idea bombed completely. I thought about you, but I didn't want you to think that I was just using you so I had a date."

"Victor had asked me pretty quickly so I probably would've said no anyway," Hermione replied.

"Herm, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer though if you don't want?"

"That's all right, what is it?" Harry felt really nervous, but he asked before he lost his nerve.

"I wanted to ask…when or why did you start loving me? I mean…did I do something or say something that made you realize it?"

Hermione gazed at him with loving eyes; she understood his question. Harry had never had anyone love him before. His parents had been killed to early for him to remember them, and his aunt and uncle hated him with a vengeance. Harry didn't know how to accept someone loving him; he felt that he had to keep earning it or it would vanish.

"Harry…" Hermione shifted around until she was sitting right next to him and put a hand on his thigh.

"Listen to me carefully, you don't have to do anything to make me love you. I love you because you're you – no other reason. I love you because you're sweet, kind, compassionate, and tender. You don't judge others by who they are; you accept everyone no matter who they are." She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that."

Harry drew her into his arms, and Hermione laid her head on his chest. They both stretched out so that Harry was lying on his back with Hermione on top of him. He didn't mind; she wasn't that heavy anyway.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" His fingers were stroking her hair, and it was making Hermione very sleepy.

"Tell me, when did you know that you loved me?" He didn't look down at her but merely pulled her head down on his chest. Harry stared up at the ceiling trying to think of an answer.

"To be honest, I don't remember the exact moment, but I remember my feelings. Back during our fourth year, when you said that Victor had invited you to stay with him for the summer, I felt happy for you, but I also felt jealous. I knew that I shouldn't have because I'd never curse you with staying with my aunt and uncle for the summer."

"I guess what happened is that I kept thinking of the worst scenario. If you went to go see him, then you might find out that you liked him, and then you might decide to go to his school instead of Hogwarts. And if you left, I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. I wouldn't be able to see you smile or have you nag me about not doing my homework on time. I wouldn't have you there to say that everything will be all right when things were tough, and I wouldn't be able to tell you to relax and have a little fun every now and then."

Harry knew that he was babbling, but Hermione didn't seem to be objecting. In fact, he was sure that he could hear her purring in response to his story.

"I can't really say that I thought it was love that made me feel like that, but I knew that I didn't want you to leave. I'd miss you too much!"

"I would've missed you too, Harry." Hermione said softly and nuzzled her head against his chest.

Ron and Lavender walked through the portrait chatting softly. It was well after midnight, but the dance was still going on.

"I had fun tonight, Ron," Lavender said softly.

"Thanks, so did I," he replied and blushed slightly. His eyes widened when he looked passed Lavender towards the fireplace.

"Well, I'll be a two-headed unicorn!"

"What is it?" Lavender asked and turned around. At first, she was surprised, but then a warm smile spread across her face. She glanced at Ron and saw the same expression on his face.

"They look so cute!" she giggled.

There, lying on the couch, sleeping as peacefully as doves in their nest were Harry and Hermione. Harry's back was up against one end of the couch, and Hermione was lying on top of him. His right arm was wrapped tightly around her, while his left hand was entangled with her right hand. Hermione's head was on his chest, and she had a look of complete contentment on her face.

"We'd better wake them now before everyone sees them like that," Ron suggested. He knew the rumors that would spread if Harry and Hermione were caught sleeping together like this.

Harry woke up as he felt someone poking him in the shoulder. His eyes opened groggily, and he yawned.

"Wake up, will you!" It was Ron.

"Ron, what is it? Is it morning already?"

"No Harry, it's not."

"Then let me sleep!" Ron poked him again.

"You need to get up. If McGonagall catches you two like this, you're dead."

"What are you talking about?" Harry finally woke up completely to see a brown head of hair resting on his chest.

"That's what I'm talking about," Ron chuckled. "You two better separate before everyone else gets back."

"Thanks, just give us a minute, and I'll get Herm up," Harry replied. Ron nodded, and Harry silently thanked him from saving both he and Hermione from some very embarrassing questions if they'd been caught.

Ron and Lavender headed up to the dormitories, and Harry nudged the sleeping form on his chest.

"Hermione," he said softly and brushed her hair. She nuzzled her cheek against his chest and sighed.

"Hmm, let me sleep Harry." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, sweetheart, wake up, everyone's coming back from the dance." It took a moment, but the young woman opened her eyes.

Harry sat up and shifted her into his lap. Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. She reluctantly left his arms and stood up.

Harry followed her to the dormitories but stopped when she approached the girls' doorway. He raised his hand out in front of him, and Hermione did the same. They pressed the palms of their hands together and entwined their fingers. Harry tugged her towards him, and Hermione stepped back into his embrace.

"Goodnight Harry." He bent down and gave her a soft, gentle kiss.

"Goodnight Hermione."

Their fingers slowly separated, as did they. She gave him one last smile and disappeared down the corridor. Harry watched her leave then headed up the stairwell to his own room.


	5. Explosion of Anger

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

As the holidays rolled by, Harry felt that, for once, everything was going right in his life. He actually understood everything in his classes – even Potions –, he had a wonderful girlfriend, and lastly, it was time for quidditch to begin. He was also glad that no one except Ron and Lavender knew about the little incident between him and Hermione. Harry could just imagine what would happen if people found out that they'd fallen asleep on the couch together. Before long, it would be blown completely out of control!

"Hey Potter!"

'Damn, why now?' Harry had been having an excellent day and was just about to head to quidditch practice when who decides to show up…

"What do you want, Malfoy?" The blonde-haired young man smiled evilly. His lackeys Crab and Goyle were not more than two feet behind him.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know how good she was?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Potter, it's no big secret. So tell me, was the Mugblood any good?" The hairs on the back of Harry's neck snapped to attention.

"You better not be talking about Hermione," he growled. Malfoy just laughed sadistically.

"So, it is true isn't it? You did knock her up. So when was it, the night of the ball when neither of you showed up?"

"No! Nothing happened between us. And I swear, if you don't shut-up about this…" Harry's knuckles were turning white as he clenched them together.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh, Potter. You can't touch me, and you know it." Crab and Goyle moved closer to Malfoy.

"Leave Hermione and I alone!"

"Or what, you'll go whining to Dumbledore about it? Please, that old geezer can't see two feet in front of him."

Harry was ready to explode. Not only had this jerk insulted his girlfriend, he was also insulting Harry's mentor. Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to calm himself down. He grabbed his broomstick, turned around, and walked off. He was not going to play Malfoy's game today.

As the week progressed, things just got worse. Harry was bombarded with questions about his relationship with Hermione. Everyone knew that they were at least dating, and the two of them didn't mind that, but this was too much. Harry remembered being asked what Hermione looked like naked, and he nearly decked the seventh-year who'd asked.

As much as Harry was annoyed, Hermione was asked twice as much. It seemed like every girl at Hogwarts wanted to ask her about Harry. They asked how good he was, how many times they did it, someone even asked her how big he was.

Hermione managed to keep her cool and kept telling Harry that it would just blow over, but the young man was slowly reaching his limit.

By dinnertime Thursday, Harry seemed to be cooling down. Hermione had been right. The questions had slowly stopped being asked. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, and Hermione took a seat beside him. The two could hear whispering from every direction and somehow knew that it was about them.

"Hey, you two!" Ron sat down across from Harry, and Lavender took a seat beside him.

"Hi Ron." Ron could tell that Harry was trying to restrain himself. The past week had been murder for him and Hermione.

"Harry, relax, this can't last too much longer. You and Hermione keep admitting that nothing happened and sooner or later people will stop bugging you two," Lavender piped up.

"She's right; you know how the rumors change from week to week," Ron added. Hermione placed her hand on top of Harry's and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this; we've gone through worse." Harry gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, I know, I guess that I've been on edge lately. Sorry guys."

"Nothing to apologize for," Ron answered. That settled, the four of them dug into their meal.

Dinner was halfway through, and it seemed like things were going to remain calm. 

Until…

"I'm serious! He told me so." A fifth-year Hufflepuff turned around toward the Slytherin table. "Isn't it true, Malfoy?"

"Absolutely, wherever it's convenient for them? But don't ask me, why don't we ask the man himself?" Harry stopped eating but didn't turn around.

"Hey Potter! I hear that the Mugblood puts out for you whenever you want? So tell me, what's she good for – three, four, five times a day?" He said it loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear him, and several snickers could be heard.

"Mr. Malfoy, that is enough." It was Professor McGonagall, and she looked quite agitated at his question.

Meanwhile, Harry was ready to spit nails. Ron actually gulped as he saw the rage burning in his best friend's eyes.

"Malfoy, why don't you just shut your big mouth?" Hermione yelled as her eyes burned with anger.

"Well…well…well…tell me, Potter, is she that sassy in bed?"

WHAM!!!

Malfoy was slammed back against the wall so hard that his back nearly broke. No one was laughing anymore as they merely watched in utter shock.

"I warned you, Malfoy!" Harry was floating in midair above the Gryffindor table, and his eyes held a glaze of pure hatred. He levitated across the room until he was above the Slytherin table. Crab and Goyle stood up to get between him and Malfoy.

"If you two know what's good for you, you'll move right now!" Harry roared.

No one had ever seen Harry Potter so angry. Not even the professors could believe it. Hermione watched in silent shock. What surprised her the most was that Harry wasn't even using his wand to do this. It was still sitting by his plate on the table.

Harry's eyes burned with a fiery fury, and the two Slytherins backed away under his deadly gaze.

Malfoy was frozen in shock. He was trying to pull himself off the wall but to no avail. He could only watch as Harry floated right up to him.

"This is the last time I will say this, Malfoy. Nothing happened between Hermione and I. I will not have you or anyone else talking about her like she's a cheap two-dollar hoar. You want to mess with me – fine, but don't you dare touch someone that I care about? Is that clear?" His green eyes bore into Malfoy's head.

"You just wait, Potter, when my father hears about this…" 

"That's just like you, Draco. Go running off to daddy when you're not happy. What's the matter can't fend for yourself? If you're a man, you'll fight your own battles." Harry moved forward until his nose was almost touching Malfoy's.

"I give you one last warning. If you ever insult Hermione again in any way – that includes calling her Mugblood – I swear, I'll transfigure you into a mouse and feed you to Filch's cat!"

Filch, who had been standing in the back of the hall watching, raised an eyebrow at Harry's statement, and Mrs. Norris hissed happily and raised her claw toward Malfoy.

At the professors' table, McGonagall had gotten over her initial shock and was now trying to counteract Harry's spell, but she couldn't. Not even Snape could counteract the magical power that Harry Potter was putting out.

"Harry!" It was Dumbledore's voice. "Put him down." At first, Harry didn't move, but his eyes twitched slightly.

"I said put him down," Dumbledore said a little more forcibly. Harry still didn't move; his eyes merely burned a hole into Malfoy's face.

Ron looked at Hermione, and she nodded as she stood to her feet.

"Harry," she said trying to soothe his anger. "Put him down, please. You've made you're point; you don't have to do anymore."

Harry Potter turned to face his girlfriend, and her smile made his rage drain away. He backed away from Malfoy and lowered his head towards the floor. The blonde young man hit the floor with thud, and Harry levitated back over to the Gryffindor table. He returned to the ground, but everyone was still staring at him.

Looking at Hermione beside him, Harry drew her close and put her head on his shoulder. She understood was he was doing; he was saying that he would protect her no matter who tried to harm her. Harry finally realized what he'd just done, and he felt slightly ashamed. 

Looking up at Professor Dumbledore, he could see concern in the older man's eyes, but what surprised him was the look of wonderment in the other professors' eyes. McGonagall was looking at him in shear astonishment as was Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and even Hagrid was in shock. Snape was just scowling at him angrily.

"Harry, I want to see you in my office first thing tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said firmly. Harry merely nodded and looked down at the young woman in his arms.

Hermione looked up at him worriedly. What would happen to him? He'd used magic in a threatening fashion towards another student. What would his punishment be?

"All right, everyone, return to your dormitories," Dumbledore ordered.

"Albus, what just happened here?" McGonagall asked as the older man sat back in his chair. "I've never seen Harry wield such power."

"He should be expelled!" Snape hissed.

"You forget, Severus, that Draco Malfoy has been going around Hogwarts the past week telling everyone lies about Harry and Hermione. If someone treated your wife like a prostitute, wouldn't you be angry?"

"But the boy nearly killed Malfoy."

"I highly doubt that Harry would've killed him; it is not in him to kill another human being. I believe that he was merely trying to scare Malfoy into leaving Miss Granger alone."

"Albus, he needs to learn to control his power, or someone could get hurt."

"I know, Minerva, that is why I asked to speak with him." Dumbledore gazed at the young couple that still hadn't let go of one another.

Harry was stroking Hermione's hair gently, and she was crying softly on his shoulder.

"Go on, Herm, I'll meet up with you and Ron later on in the common room, okay?"

"You sure?" she blurted out. Harry gave her a soft smile and wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, everything will be fine," he whispered. "Now go on, I'll see you in a little while."

Hermione gave him a quick peck on the lips, grabbed her things, and headed out. Harry turned to see Crab and Goyle helping Malfoy out of the Great Hall.

"I'll get you for this, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Try it and see what I do!" Harry fired back. He smirked as he saw a hint of fear appear in Malfoy's eyes.

"Go on, you three, " Professor McGonagall stated as she approached them from behind.

"As for you, Mr. Potter, you will accompany me to Professor Dumbledore's office first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am."

The following morning, Harry woke up with a slight headache. He hadn't slept well at all. When he'd returned to the Gryffindor common room last night, no one, with the exception of Ron and Hermione, would talk to him. They all seemed to be afraid of him. Harry dressed quickly and headed out of the portrait hole, heading for McGonagall's classroom.

As he walked through the hallways, almost every student stopped to stare at him. Harry felt like he was standing on a stage with a spotlight pointing right at him. His mind was so preoccupied that he didn't bother to look in front of him.

Harry bumped into someone, and they both fell onto the floor. He quickly got up and noticed that the person he'd knocked over was a young girl. She was quite small even for a first-year student. She had strawberry blond hair and light blue-green eyes. 

"Oh my…" she gasped, and her face went white with fear. By now, the entire hallway had stopped movement, and their eyes were glued to the little altercation.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. The little girl scrambled up and tried to pick up her books that she'd dropped.

"I'm…I'm sorry Mr. Potter; I didn't mean to be so clumsy," she almost cried.

"Here…" Harry knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder, "…let me help you." He picked up the girl's books and handed them to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." She still had her face down and put her things back in her bag.

"Just call me Harry, and may I ask who you are?" he asked with a warm smile. The little girl stopped shaking and lifted her head.

"I…I'm Carissa…Carissa Martin, but my friends call me Carrie."

"You're a first year aren't you?"

"Y-yes, I'm the first member of my family to come to Hogwarts."

"Well then, I'm sure your parents are very proud," Harry said with a smile of admiration.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter…um…I mean, Harry."

"Wait a minute…Carrie…why does that sound familiar. Do you know Ginny Weasley?" At the mention of Ron's sister's name, the young girl's face lit up.

"Ginny, yes, I do. She's my tutor in Transfiguration; I'm not very good at it," Carrie answered and turned slightly pink. Harry just grinned. He remembered Ginny mentioning a younger student that she'd been helping get through her first year.

"I'll tell you a secret, Carrie; I wasn't very good at it either."

"Really!" A smile appeared on her face, and Harry chuckled softly. He noticed the emblem on her robe.

"So, you're a Gryffindor too, huh?"

"Yes, I felt really nervous when Professor McGonagall put that dirty, old hat on my head, but it went quickly so I was okay."

"Yeah, I still remember my sorting ceremony; everyone was staring at me, almost begging for me to be in their house."

"Well, you are the famous Harry Potter," Carrie piped up.

"I'm no different than anybody else; I'm just as normal as you or any other student at Hogwarts. To be honest, I wish that I wasn't famous; it's more of a curse than a blessing." Harry noticed that girl was intrigued by his words, but he needed to see Dumbledore so he had to cut the conversation short.

"So which class do you have now?"

"Elementary Wizardry with Professor Flitwick." Carrie finished repacking her bag, and Harry held out his hand.

"I'll see you around, okay? If you need help, just come find me." Her eyes shone brightly, and she smiled cheekily.

"Thank you!" she nearly shouted.

"Bye Carrie, it was nice to meet you."

"You to, Harry, bye."

Harry watched her disappear down the hallway and finally noticed that everyone was staring at him in shock. He snapped his fingers and like an alarm clock, everyone snapped out of the trance. Harry couldn't help it and chuckled. He turned around and headed down towards McGonagall's room.

Harry sat in a plush chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, anxiously waiting for the headmaster to arrive. He could hear the gargoyle slide out of its spot, and voices coming up the stairs.

"Where is he?" one voice almost demanded. Harry snapped around; he knew that voice!

Professor Dumbledore entered his office; his glasses hanging down the front of his nose as usual. What made Harry surprised were the two people with him. One, he recognized as Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, and the second was none other than Lucius Malfoy himself.

"You!" Lucius nearly hissed and glared at Harry. The young man glared right back. "How dare you attack my son?"

"He deserved everything he got!" Harry fired back.

"All right, that's enough you two!" Fudge ordered. Lucius Malfoy grudgingly complied, but he still glared daggers at Harry.

"Harry, I asked to see you today to discuss what happened yesterday in the Great Hall. You should not have done that." Dumbledore's eyes were quite solemn, and his voice was stern.

"But professor, I couldn't just stand by and listen to him degrade Hermione. I won't let someone talk about her like she's a tramp."

"That doesn't matter, Harry, you cannot take matters into your own hands," Fudge stated. "If you have a problem with a fellow student, you should have told your house professor."

"Sir, with all due respect, that wouldn't have done a thing. Malfoy knows that as much as I do. Nobody would disbelieve him; they're too scared of him. I've spent six years of my life listening to his bullshit, watching him put people down, and using fear as a way to get what he wants. I don't care if it wasn't convenient for everybody, but someone had put him in his place."

Dumbledore tried hard not to grin; he was almost laughing on the inside. Harry had grown into a fine man. He stared down one of the most influential wizards and the minister of magic without a blink.

"You, boy, are nothing more than a trumped up heroine. Your parents weren't even that good of wizards; no wonder you associate with Mugbloods," Lucius sneered.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said firmly, noting the fire burning in the young man's eyes. Lucius Malfoy just laughed sadistically.

"Don't stop him, Albus, let the boy speak. He can't dig his grave any deeper anyway."

"I warn you, Mr. Potter, what you say will effect the consequences of your actions," Fudge stated.

"Minister Fudge, if I may, I want to know why you are stuck on the 'pure-blood' issue?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sir, I want to know why you and the Ministry refuse to accept the fact that not all wizards have to come from wizarding families. Why can't you accept those that show they have gifts even if their parents are muggles?"

"Because boy, the only true wizards are those who come from pure-blood families!" Lucius Malfoy nearly shouted. Harry did not back down.

"If that is true, Mr. Malfoy, then you are not a true wizard – neither am I, or Minister, or any wizard or witch anywhere. Even your family, Mr. Malfoy began with a muggle who discovered they had magical powers. Now without that patriarch, your entire line would have been non-existent, isn't that right?"

Lucius Malfoy was speechless; for once, he didn't know what say. Even Minister Fudge was quite astounded with Harry's words. Again, Dumbledore suppressed a grin from popping up on his face.

"Enough of this babbling, Potter, we're not here to discuss history. We've come here to see that you are punished for what you did!" Malfoy said angrily.

"Punished for what? Defending someone that I care about?"

"No, Harry, for using magic in a threatening way against another student. It is one of the oldest rules at Hogwarts; no student may use magic in a life-threatening way against another student."

"I wasn't going to kill him," Harry said in his defense. Fudge shook his head.

"It does not matter; you still used powerful magic against a fellow Hogwarts student. Furthermore, magic that you are not even allowed to use yet. I'm surprised that you could even do such a thing," Fudge stated looking at Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye. He got a very solemn look on his face.

"In light of recent events and your history of breaking the ministry's rules of magic, we have no choice but to expel you from Hogwarts – effective immediately."

Harry was dumbfounded, and Dumbledore quickly stood up.

"Cornelius, isn't that a bit much? Everything that Harry has done in the past has turned out to be the best move. He acts according to his instincts."

"I'm sorry, Albus, but rules are rules. Harry Potter, you will have three days to leave Hogwarts. If you have not left by then, you will be arrested and detained." Fudge almost looked like he hated having the ability to talk at that moment. Lucius, on the other hand, was smiling quite widely.

"You see, boy, it doesn't matter what you thought was right; you're gone!"

Harry did not respond but merely looked down at the carpet. He…he was expelled… from Hogwarts…the only home that he ever had.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I know that this is hard to take, but the rules must be upheld," Fudge stated.

"No Minister, I…I understand," Harry replied. "May I be excused Professor?" Dumbledore's eyes were filled with sadness, and he merely nodded.


	6. Harry Potter Expelled

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Harry Potter had never been so miserable in his whole life. He sat through his classes – one after another, thinking about how it would be the last time he was there.

What he was dreading the most was having to tell his friends…Ron and…dear God, Hermione. What was he supposed to say to her? Finally, he decided; he would tell them both this afternoon – in private.

The trio was heading down to Snape's dungeon for Potions class when Harry heard a sadistic laugh.

"I told you, Potter. See what happens when you mess with me?" Malfoy smirked. The students in the hallway immediately stopped in their places.

"Shut-up Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for bad jokes!" Ron answered.

"Stay out of this, Weasley, or you'll be expelled just like Potter!" The entire hallway let out a gasp.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded. Malfoy's smile only widened.

"It's quite simple, Mugblood, your 'legendary' boyfriend was expelled this morning – by none other than Minister Fudge himself."

Hermione couldn't believe it. No…no, it couldn't be true. She looked at Harry, begging him to tell her that it was a lie, but his eyes gave her the answer.

"Harry, he's kidding right!" Ron said with a smile.

"No." It was simple word, but it made everybody within a hundred feet gulp.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and looked into his eyes. "Why? Why were you expelled?"

"It's simple, Mugblood, he messed with my family, and anyone who does that is eliminated," Malfoy said proudly.

"You're wrong!" Harry shouted. "I was expelled for two reasons."

"Oh really, well tell us Potter, what are they?"

"The first is because I stood up for someone that I cared about, and the second…" Harry moved Hermione away from him and walked right up to Malfoy's face.

"…The second reason is because you did exactly what I said you would Draco. You were unhappy so you ran to daddy, just like the spoiled brat that you are!"

"Why you…" Malfoy grinded his teeth together.

"I knew that you would Malfoy; you can't do anything without daddy watching out for you. What'd you do…send him a message right after you got back to your room? Or was that after you spent an hour crying." People were snickering all around, and Malfoy was ready to explode.

"You're going to pay for this, Potter."

"Oh really, Draco, well like I said, try me. But think about this, since I already know that I'm being expelled, that gives me free reign to do anything I want…to you." His green eyes burned into the blond young man's face, and you could hear Malfoy gulp.

Harry turned around and walked back to his friends.

"Ron…Hermione…let's go." The two followed him without hesitation, leaving Draco Malfoy seething once again.

Once they were out of earshot, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry, please tell me it's not true?" she nearly begged.

"I'm afraid it is, Herm."

"But how, you're Harry Potter; they can't expel you!" Ron gasped.

"That didn't matter to Minister Fudge; he said rules were rules. I've got three days before I have to leave."

"Three days?" Hermione was almost shivering, and Harry took her in his arms. "This has to be a bad dream. Tell me this is a bad dream."

"Shh." Harry smoothed her hair with his fingers, and she put her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. I promise." Hermione nodded in reflex, but her heart broke at the thought of him leaving her.

Harry spent the next three days saying goodbye to his friends. Hagrid had spent ten minutes cleaning out his ears just to make sure that he'd heard right. Pavarati and Lavender were stunned to say the least, and Neville and Seamus weren't much different. Even Professor McGonagall was sad to see him go. Not to mention that his fellow quidditch team members were mortified as his sudden departure.

Above all, Harry made sure to spend as much time as he could with Hermione. They'd sneak out at night and spend hours outside stargazing. She would lie in his arms, and he would kiss her hair as she hummed under her breath.

During his final day at Hogwarts, Harry was once again summoned to Dumbledore's office. He made sure that his trunk was packed, and his things in order. Making his way passed the gargoyle statue, his emerged in the familiar room.

"Yes Professor?" Dumbledore stood up from behind his desk.

"Harry, I know that we talked about this, but I'm sure that it still hurts."

"Like nails on a chalkboard, sir." Dumbledore reached into his robes and handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"When you arrive in Hogsmeade, go to this address. As I told you Harry, we must prepare for what is ahead – you most of all."

"What is this for sir?"

"You may be expelled from Hogwarts, Harry, but not from learning magic. You're going to train. I've contacted some old friends of ours; they will meet you at your final destination."

"Harry, listen carefully, you are going to learn things that no other Hogwarts student will know. In fact, you shouldn't even be learning them for another twenty years. You must promise that you will tell no one of what you learn; it would be very dangerous."

"You have my word, Professor."

"Good. Well then, until we meet again, goodbye Harry and good luck"

"Thank you, sir, I will always remember this place as my home." Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office for the last time.

That afternoon, it was finally time to say goodbye. Harry walked out the main gates one last time and turned to look up at the castle that held so many memories for him. He looked at the small group that followed him. He realized that these people had become his family.

After saying goodbye to almost everyone, he came to the last three: Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione. Harry hugged his old friend, and the half-giant had tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt like he was losing a son.

"Now Hagrid, behave yourself while I'm gone. No more escapades with exotic creatures okay?" Harry teased. Hagrid sniffled and nodded his head. Next came Ron.

"C'mere." Ron grappled him in big, bear hug, and Harry held onto him with all he had.

"Okay air!" Harry gasped.

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll get you back in, somehow," Ron said firmly.

"That's okay, but thanks for the kind thought. Look after the place for me, okay?"

"You got it, buddy."

One last person…

Harry looked at the young woman who had stood by him through thick and thin – through hell and high water. He lifted his hand and faced his palm up. Hermione already had tears pouring down her cheeks, but she reciprocated and placed her palm over his. Their fingers entwined, and Harry tugged her into his arms.

"Harry!" she cried and dove into his arms. She bawled her eyes out, and he couldn't help but feel his eyes moisten as well.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll see each other again real soon. I promise you that."

"You mean it?" she asked as her head popped up. Harry cupped her cheek in his hand.

"With all my heart, Hermione."

"I love you, Harry Potter." She poured all of her heart into that statement.

"And I love you, Hermione Granger," he replied, sending her his heart in return. No more words were needed as their lips came together.

Harry clutched her in his arms, and Hermione hung onto his neck for dear life. The two teenagers pressed up against one another, wanting to implant this in their mind for the rest of their lives.

Finally, they separated, but Harry did not release her.

"I left Hedwig in the owlery, Hermione. If you need to find me, send her, and she will." He kissed her one last time and let her slip from his arms.

"Until next time." Harry gave his friends a warm smile and boarded the longboat that was waiting for him. Hermione's hands were trembling, and Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Slowly and steadily, the boat made its way out onto the lake. Harry watched as his friends grew smaller and smaller. He squinted trying to catching a last glimpse of Hermione. He saw her, and she mouthed a single phrase 'My heart is with you.'

"And mine is with you," Harry said out loud. He watched until she and the others were completely out of site then turned around and sat down until he reached Hogsmeade.


	7. The House of Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Upon disembarking at Hogsmeade Station, Harry borrowed a trolley and loaded his things on board. He looked at the address that Dumbledore had given him and went up to a peddler on the corner.

"Excuse me? Could you tell where I can find this place?" The peddler looked at the numbers and laughed.

"My boy, that's easy; it's the Three Broomsticks."

"Are you sure?" Harry gawked.

"Absolutely."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Harry was confused but made his way towards the familiar building.

He entered the wooden building to hear sounds of chattering from various customers throughout the place. He walked up to the counter and smiled at the slightly plump woman behind it.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how nice to see you. What can I get for you?"

"Nothing, thank you. I was wondering if someone is waiting for me, or if a message was left for me?" The clerk smiled at him.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact…" she reached into her apron and took out a rolled piece of parchment, "…here you are, lad."

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry answered and unrolled the scroll.

Inside it read:

Harry,

When you are ready, hold this parchment in your hand and say 'Xanthus'.

Sirius

Following the directions, Harry walked back outside where his things were waiting for him. He put his free hand on the trolley and looked at the instructions.

"Well, here goes…Xanthus."

He felt like he was being pulled very hard, and suddenly, Harry found himself outside a very large mansion. The parchment had been a portkey.

The young man looked around at the wonderful scenery. Everything in site was green, and there was a fountain in the center.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, there you are." Harry turned to see an elderly man in a tuxedo approaching him.

"How do you do, my name Mathis, I'm the chief of staff."

"Hello sir, may I ask where I am?" The old man chuckled.

"Of course, how rude of me. Welcome to the house of Albus Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry nearly screeched.

"Oh my, the master did not tell you did he. Well, at least you're here now."

"But I thought that Professor Dumbledore lived at Hogwarts."

"Dear boy, he's not always been at Hogwarts. He comes here when he wants time to rest, or if he must entertain some guests. Anyway, enough of my babbling please follow me."

Harry followed the man up a long sidewalk towards the massive three-story house. It was incredible. It could compete with the Palace of Versailles in a beauty contest any day.

"This place is wonderful," Harry said in wonder.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, the master has always had good taste."

"Yes, I'm sure, but please, call me Harry."

"As you wish, my son."

As the pair approached the massive wooden doors at the front of the house, Harry was not surprised to see them open by themselves, and Mathis ushered him inside.

"This way, please, the others are already here."

"Others?" Harry asked.

"Why yes. Didn't the master tell you? You are to receive special training are you not?"

"Well, he did mention it."

"Good. Your trainers are already here."

Harry gulped. He wasn't the best person in world at first impressions, and now, he was going to have to meet some special trainers who were supposed to teach him the highest levels of magic. His stomach began to turn, and he gulped silently.

Despite his nervous, Harry still managed to gaze around at the inside of the house. It looked very much like an old, Victorian homestead. Everything in site looked to be at least two to three hundred years old.

"In here, Harry, they are waiting for you in the study."

Mathis showed him towards a room guarded by another set of double wooden doors. The old man stopped walking, and Harry turned to face him.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No Harry, I have duties that I must attend to." And he quickly disappeared.

"Well Potter, better get this over with."

Harry calmly walked up the doors and opened the right one. He stepped into the room, and his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Hello Harry, it's good to see you again."

"Well…well…well…Harry Potter, so old Dumbledore decided to send you to the magic school of hard knox, eh?"

"Professor Lupin…Professor Moody?" Harry couldn't stop gawking.

"In the flesh boy. And let's not forget number three," Moody quipped pointing to the other side of the room. Harry turned his head, and his eyes lit up.

"Hi Harry, it's good to see you."

"Sirius!"

Harry was overjoyed. He'd been so nervous about having to meet new people, but it turned out to some of his oldest friends. Professor Lupin and Professor Moody were two of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, and Sirius was his godfather. He couldn't ask for better trainers.

"This is great! I didn't know it was going to be you three." Lupin stood up from his chair and walked over to the young man.

"Harry, listen carefully, this is not a picnic. You are here to learn and to prepare; we know that Voldomort is returning soon. Albus told us about your Nightmare Curse, and he asked that we help you learn to use your abilities fully."

"Remus is right, boy. We need to whip you into shape fast. We need all the good wizards we can get, and who better than Harry Potter. But you must know, that this will not be easy. In fact, it will a hundred times more difficult than anything you've faced at Hogwarts. Are you sure you wish to do this?" Moody asked, and his magical eye glistened.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought back to everything that had happened to him over the passed few months – his nightmares, his talk with Dumbledore, he and Hermione. Harry suddenly got the vision of Voldomort standing over a helpless Hermione laughing sadistically as he prepared to recite the killing curse. No, he would not let it happen; he refused to let it happen.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, walking over to him. The young man opened his eyes and looked at the three men with an eye of determination.

"When do I begin?" The three smiled at their pupil.

"Let's get to work."


	8. Training

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish her Arithmacy homework, but she just couldn't focus.

"One month…I can't believe it's already been one month." She felt a tightening in her chest, and her eyes dampened.

'I miss you, Harry.' She said to herself.

After he'd left, Hermione had withdrawn into herself. She wasn't a complete hermit, but she rarely talked to anyone outside of Ron, Lavender, Pavarati, and Hagrid.

Ron was afraid that she would become chronically depressed if this kept up, but he could understand how she felt. Hogwarts wasn't the same without Harry Potter.

Everything was different now. The Gryffindors weren't even close to winning the House Cup, and their quidditch team wasn't fairing much better. Hagrid had lost some his enthusiasm in teaching about exotic creatures, and he never got into trouble anymore. Even Malfoy was quiet; his favorite target was now gone. He had no one that he wanted to annoy around anymore.

The hardest day had been Valentine's Day. Hermione had been miserable the whole day until she got a special delivery during dinner.

Both she and Ron had sent Harry several letters, and he'd replied without delay. His letters were one of the reasons why Hermione wasn't totally reclusive.

Just as the feast began, a familiar screech could be heard from the rafters. Hermione smiled brightly as she saw Hedwig swooped down towards the Gryffindor table. The snowy, white owl dropped a box into her arms, and Hermione nearly shredded the brown wrapping.

"See Herm, I told you Harry wouldn't forget what day it was," Lavender quipped. Her friend blushed slightly and continued opening her package.

"Come on, I wanna see what he sent!" Pavarati said enthusiastically.

Hermione unwrapped the package to find a heart-shaped box of chocolates, a card, and a long, slender, black, velvet case. She opened the box of candy to see that it was divided into three sections – strawberry, caramel, and truffles.

"How sweet, he even remembered my favorites," Hermione sighed dreamily.

"Well, what's the card say?" Lavender prodded.

Hermione opened the envelope and drew out the card. On the front was a picture of beautiful, red rose, and it had been enchanted to bloom over and over again. She opened the card and recognized Harry's handwriting inside:

_To my sweet Hermione,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_But nothing shall ever be_

_As beautiful as you_

_ Yours Forever,_

Harry 

Hermione couldn't help it as tears welled up in her eyes. She picked up the velvet case and realized that it was in fact a jewelry case. Her fingers were trembling as she opened it. Inside, she found a heart-shaped necklace and a small note.

Hermione,

I want you to have this because wherever you go my heart goes with you. We will be together soon, sweetheart, but until then, wear this as a temporary replacement. I love you, now and always.

Harry

The tears fell freely, but they were tears of joy. Hermione took out the gold necklace and placed it around her neck. She clutched the locket in her hand and could almost feel his heart beating in her hand.

'I love you too, Harry,' she said silently.

Unlike Hermione, Harry's Valentine's Day wasn't quite that peachy. He jumped and rolled out of the way as a circle of fire exploded around where he previously stood.

"Well done, Harry, now keep going," Lupin urged him. Harry ducked and dodged as his three trainers tried to hit him with various spells. He jumped out of the way of a thunder attack thrown by Moody and just barely missed being petrified by Sirius.

"Remus, Moody," Sirius shouted. Harry knew what they were doing; they were going to try and attack him all at once. He'd been training for this; he just hoped that he could pull it off.

"Now!"

"Petrificas!" Sirius shouted.

"Infernas!" Lupin added.

"Aquas torenche!" Moody finished. Harry had less than a second.

"Barrias erecte!" he shouted. A magical barrier came up around him, and it blocked the three curses.

"Good Harry, now maintain it!" Moody ordered. The three men increased the power of the attacks, and Harry felt as if he was in bubble that was slowing shrinking.

His wand began shaking, and his forearm was vibrating as the barrier absorbed the magic spells. Harry knew that he couldn't hold this much longer, but he had too. He had to!

"Come on, Harry, concentrate!" Lupin instructed. His expression fell as he saw the young wizard go down to one knee. Harry's teeth were clenched tight as he tried to maintain his spell.

"Dammit Harry, how do you expect to win? How do expect to protect Hermione?" Sirius shouted at him.

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Harry's eyes snapped open. He kept seeing the same vision in his mind. Voldomort standing over Hermione; his wand pointed at her just waiting to kill her.

"I WILL!!!" he shouted. The barrier around him expanded and flung the three men off their feet. They landed no less than twenty feet away. Harry looked at his three trainers; he couldn't believe what he'd done.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" he asked, hoping that they weren't hurt. To his surprise, they all smiled and started laughing.

"Well boy, you're just full of surprises," Moody snickered.

"Yes Harry, you do have great power within you," Lupin added. Sirius walked up to his godson and put his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"That was excellent, Harry, but you need to learn to control your power. It seems that you are strongest when your emotions are focused on the ones you care about. You need to try and stay focused on them when you fight. Think about them and use your feelings as a tool. Emotions can be a strong ally with magical power."

"Sirius is right, young Potter. A wizard's emotions can amplify or weaken his power. Think of Voldomort, he is filled with nothing but hatred and bitterness; that produces an enormous amount of negative power. You must counter that with your own power; you must use the love and friendship of the ones you care about. Only then, can you stand a chance," Moody explained.

"I'll try…really I will. It's just that…" Harry closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"You miss her," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"You miss Hermione don't you? You miss her, Ron, and everyone at Hogwarts."

"Yes…yes, I do, but I keep reminding myself that I need to be ready when Voldomort returns. I can't be distracted right now, or they could all end up dead."

"Harry…" Lupin said softly, "…it is good that you are focused on your objective, but don't shut yourself off from your friends. Balance your feelings and your duty; it is difficult to do; but I know that you can do it."

"Why don't you go see them?" Sirius stated with a wide smile.

"But…but I can't enter Hogwarts."

"Here Potter, I thought you might want this back someday." Moody tossed him a piece of rolled up parchment. Upon opening it, Harry nearly jumped. It was the Marauder's Map that George and Fred Weasley had given him back in his second year.

"Professor Moody, I thought you destroyed this," Harry gasped.

"Well, you never used it to really 'break the rules' so I decided that you should have it back." The old man's magical eye glinted, and Harry grinned at him.

"I'm sure you brought your Invisibility Cloak didn't you, Harry?" Lupin quipped.

"Thank you, all of you, but I can't accept this, not yet. I will use it soon, but I want to keep working."

"I'm surprised at you Harry; I'd have thought you'd go as soon as possible," Sirius replied.

"Well, I'd like to, but I'd rather go in a few weeks. It would mean a lot more to Hermione then if I went now."  
  
  


"Why do you say that?" Remus asked him. Harry's smile only widened.

"Her birthday is in a few weeks that's why." The three men roared with laughter, and Harry couldn't help but join them.

"Well, shall we continue?" Sirius prodded.

"Yes, I'm ready," Harry stated and raised his wand.


	9. Hermione's Birthday

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Ron Weasley trudged up the stairs to his dormitory. Gryffindor had just lost another quidditch match – this one to Ravenclaw. With their other loss to Slytherin, their hopes for the cup were all but hopeful.

Despite the dreary state that he was in, he reminded himself that today was a special day. Today was Hermione's birthday, and he needed to be happy and joyful for her – especially without Harry around.

Ron found that his time at Hogwarts was boring without Harry around. What was he supposed to do without his partner in crime? Walking into his room, he threw his quidditch robes on his bed and put his broomstick underneath the mattress. Ron was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't see someone pull off their cloak.

"Hey Ron, what's up?"

"Hi Harry," he replied without even thinking. 

Three…two…one…

"HARRY!" Ron gasped and nearly fell off his bed. He ran across the room and hugged his best friend.

"Whoa, I need air!" Harry laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Ron gawked. "If Dumbledore, or worse, if Snape catches you here, you're dead meat."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. So how have thing's been?"

"Well, Gryffindor's really slumped since you left. We're third in line for the Quidditch Cup and in last place for the House Cup. Frankly, it's quite boring around here without you; there's no excitement anymore."

"Thanks for the compliment," Harry laughed. His face turned a bit more solemn.

"How's Hermione been?"

"Okay. She's been a bit more withdrawn since you left – kinda like she was during first year. She still talks to me, Hagrid, and a few others, but she's a bit anti-social these days. She'll come back from classes and bury herself in her books till bedtime. She goes to Hogsmeade with us every once and awhile, but other than that, she's a bit lonely."

"I know the feeling; I've missed you guys. I actually could've come before, but I wanted to surprise her on her birthday."

"Trust me, she'll be as happy as a clam."

"Do me a favor? Don't tell her I'm here?" Ron's smile turned into an impish grin.

"Of course not, it'd ruin the surprise. Tell you what, I'll talk to Lavender and Pavarati. We'll get you into Hermione's room, and you can surprise her there."

"Ron, as usual, you're a genius."

"Oh please, no applause," he laughed. "Just wait up here, and I'll go find the girls okay?"

With some prodding from Ron, Lavender snuck Harry into their room.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked as they sat at dinner. She'd been picking her food for the last half hour but not eaten any of it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lavender asked.

"Not really, I guess I'm just tired; I've had a long week. I'm sorry."

"C'mon Herm, it's your birthday. Snap out of it, or you won't get your cake!" Pavarati snickered.

"Cake!" Hermione gasped and perked up. Her three friends chuckled, and Ron handed her a box.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione, we asked Dobby and Winky to make this for you. They baked it, and the other house elves did the icing."

Hermione opened the box and saw a beautiful cake inside. It had three layers – chocolate, vanilla, and chocolate again. The icing read 'Happy 17th Birthday from all your friends'.

"Thanks everyone, I really appreciate it," Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, are you gonna cut it or not?" Ron asked with a wide grin. Hermione laughed softly and sliced the cake. She handed a piece to each of her three friends, and they all enjoyed it.

After dinner, the quartet headed back towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Well Hermione, I'll see you later. I gotta help Lavender finish up her homework for Advanced Divination," Ron said with a slight groan. Hermione grinned at him slyly.

"Oh c'mon, Ron, you have to help her? More like she has to help you!" She chuckled as the red-haired young man blushed.

"Hey, stop teasing him, Herm, we're helping each other out," Lavender defended.

"Sure you two aren't just trying to find some time alone?" Pavarati snickered. Both Ron and Lavender flushed deeply.

"I…we…we're not…I mean…" Ron stuttered.

"Oh, go on you two!" Hermione laughed and shooshed her friends off down the hallway.

"Well girlfriend, I gotta leave you too; I have a project to finish for potions. I'll probably be in the library all night trying to finish it," Pavarati groaned.

"I could help!" Hermione stated, wanting something to do.

"Nah, it's okay; I don't mind doing it myself. Besides, I gotta do some of my homework by myself sooner or later." Hermione giggled and watched her roommate head off towards the library.

"Well, I guess I might as well go to sleep."

Hermione walked through the portrait hole. She wasn't in the mood to hang out in the common room tonight. Even though it was still early, she climbed the tower to her dormitory and headed for her room.

'I don't get it. Why didn't Harry send me anything? He knows that today's my birthday so why didn't he…'

Hermione's thoughts were spinning as she pushed open the large, wooden door to her bedroom. She went to her dresser and looked for something to wear to bed. Her eyes skimmed through the few nightgowns she had tucked in her bottom drawer, but then she happened up something that made her heart flutter.

"I almost forgot I had these!"

She drew out a pair of plaid, flannel pajamas. They were covered with red and green patches, and Hermione remembered that Harry had given her these as a Christmas present back during their fifth year. She'd worn them a few times and loved how comfortable they were. Although, when the girls started teasing her about how often she wore something that Harry had bought for her, she put them away and forgot about them. Smiling, Hermione put the pajamas on top of her dresser and began undressing.

On the opposite side of the room, Harry stood silently under his Invisibility Cloak. The moment she'd entered the room he felt his heart leap into his throat. She was even more than beautiful than he remembered. He saw her take out the pajamas that he'd given her and turned around as she went to change her clothes.

"Harry," Hermione sighed as she brushed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, and her eyes happened upon a small note taped to the bottom of the glass.

"What's this?" Opening the card, it read, 'Close your eyes and make a wish.' "Those girls are impossible, but what the heck?" Hermione closed her eyes and let her heart speak for her.

'I wish…I wish that Harry was here right now.'

Harry watched her carefully, and he smiled when she found his note. The moment he saw her eyes close, he made his move. Dropping the Invisibility Cloak on the floor, he made his way towards her.

Hermione swore that she could feel Harry near her; his presence seemed so strong.

"Open your eyes, Hermione," a soft voice said. The girl almost swallowed her tongue; it couldn't be!

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and what she saw made tears appear in her eyes. She could see him…in the mirror. Harry was standing behind her - his eyes shining lovingly at her.

"Is it…is it really you?" she gasped as her hands trembled. His hands came up on her shoulders, and she shuttered at the contact.

"Turn around, sweetheart." Hermione turned around and looked into the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes.

"Harry!" she cried and jumped into his arms. She grappled him by the neck and started kissing him.

"Herm…what…whoa…hold it…hmmph…" Harry was trying to fend her off slightly, but he lost his balance, and they toppled onto her bed.

"It's you…it's really you!" Hermione shouted and kissed him again.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Oh, how he'd missed this? She felt so soft and warm on top of his chest.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione," he said with a wide smile. Tears streamed down the young woman's cheeks.

"This is the best birthday present I ever got! Oh Harry, I missed you."

"And I missed you." Her mouth came down on his, and he rolled his girlfriend onto her back. Harry nibbled her jaw line, causing her to giggle, and then moved down the side of her neck.

"I love you, Harry." He stopped his kissing and came back up to her face. Her statement was so full of warmth.

"And I love you, Hermione."

Harry claimed her mouth in a possessive assault, and he held her down to the bed with his body weight. She didn't complain one bit. Her tongue met his in a familiar dance, and his arms tightened around her.

Hermione could feel a fire growing inside her; it was a passion that burned for only one person – the young man who was holding her. She arched into his body and moaned as he pressed against her in all the right places.

"Hermione…stop…please…" Harry groaned as she rocked under him, but she would have none of it. The long separation had taught her that he was a part of her. She needed him in every way.

"Harry…all I wanted today was you. Please, grant me my wish, I want you. When you were gone, I was miserable. I need you as much as I need air to breath. I need you, Harry; I need you in every way."

"Hermione, are you sure? Don't say this just because we're back together again?" She shook her head emphatically and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm for you, Harry Potter – for you and only you." He couldn't believe her words; she was so trusting of him. She was giving herself to him and only him; it was enough to make him cry.

"Please Harry, just for this night, be mine…all mine." He shook his head and smiled at her.

"No Hermione, not just for tonight, always."

"Always, my love." Harry caught her mouth with a hungry kiss, and Hermione tugged him down into her waiting arms.

"Oops, almost forgot!" Harry gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked with her face flushed. He put a finger to her lips to silence her. Harry turned his head and extended his hand.

"Lochanus!" At his command, the door to the room was sealed with a magical lock. Harry snapped his fingers, and the candles on the walls went out.

"Ooooh, are you planning to keep me here?" Hermione giggled.

"Just don't want any interruptions," Harry replied and turned back towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively.

"No more secrets, Harry, no holding back." He lowered himself into her embrace and kissed her gently.

"Never again, Hermione." He kissed her again, and the world fell away into the darkness. This night was theirs, and no one could ever take it away.

As much as the two of them wanted to remain in their heated paradise for eternity, nature had designed even this to have its limits. With one last deep thrust, Hermione exploded in his arms.

"HARRY!" she cried for the whole world to hear. Her body shuttered, and she drenched his shaft in liquid heat. It was too much for the young man to handle.

"HERMIONE!" he moaned. As her name formed on his lips, he spilled himself inside of her, pouring his life into the woman who was his life.

Later that night, Pavarati and Lavender returned to their room. Upon touching the door handle, Lavender felt a shock on her hand, but the old wooden door creaked and opened for them.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"I don't know," Pavarati replied.

Entering their room, the two girls prepared to hit the sack when Lavender caught sight of something that made a smile spread across her face.

"Look!" she whispered to her friend. Lavender turned her head, and her eyes widened.

There lay Harry and Hermione wrapped up in her blankets; their faces displaying a look of complete and utter contentment. Hermione had her head on his shoulder, and Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around her. The sheets came up to just below Hermione's shoulders, and Harry's chest was partially bare. It was quite apparent to the two girls what had happened here tonight.

"They look so cute!" Pavarati giggled.

"Yeah, it's about time," Lavender said with a warm smile.

Harry's head shifted, and his eyes opened halfway. They shot open when he saw the two girls standing there with wide grins on their faces. Raising his eyebrows in question, he merely returned their grin and snapped his fingers. Two curtains magically appeared and slid shut in front of Hermione's bed, effectively barring any prying eyes from peeping in.

"What was that?" a half-awake Hermione asked. Harry kissed her forehead and buried his face in her hair.

"Nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep." She immediately complied, and he couldn't help but join her.


	10. All is Revealed

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Hermione Granger awoke from the best night sleep she'd ever had. Her brown eyes fluttered open, and she snuggled closer to the warmth next to her. It was then that she noticed that someone was in her bed with her, and the only thing she was wearing was the blanket on top of her.

At first, she was apprehensive, but then her memories of the night before kicked in, and a warm smile spread across her lips. Lifting her head, she saw a familiar face tucked into her pillow. Harry was still sleeping, but his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

'Hmm, now how to wake him up.'

Thinking of the perfect idea, Hermione wiggled around until she was lying on top of him. Bending down, she let her lips brush against his, hoping that her Prince Charming would awaken under her kiss.

It took only a moment before Harry responded, and he caught her mouth in a tender kiss. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by two big, brown eyes, and the greatest smile that he'd ever seen.

"G'morning sleepyhead," Hermione giggled.

"Good morning indeed. What a pleasant site to wake up to."

"Smooth talker." She shifted her body again, and Harry sighed as her soft curves brushed against his sensitive skin.

"You're wonderful, sweetheart."

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself." Harry brought her closer to him and kissed her lips gently.

"Want to stay here for the rest of the day?" His eyebrows quirked up seductively, and he grinned wryly.

"Now, that's a serious temptation…especially since you can't move unless I get off you."

"Says who?" Harry sat up, and Hermione ended up sitting astride his lap. She was surprised at his latent strength. He moved back against the headboard and situated her across his legs.

"You're full of surprises," she laughed.

"You have no idea…" His hands began roaming around her body, and Hermione felt the sensations beginning to rekindle inside her. His touch was so gentle…so soothing. His caress was like a whisper in the wind.

"Hermione!" a voice called.

The mood was completely broken, and Hermione's head snapped around in horror. That was Lavender's voice! She calmed down slightly when she saw two large curtains in front of her bed, but how had they gotten there?

"Y-y-yes?" she said hesitantly, hoping that her friend wouldn't open the curtains.

"What's wrong? You sound tired. Did Harry wear you out last night?"

"Lavender!"

"He…he…he…just kidding. I'm going down to the common room to see Ron; I'll be back after lunch okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you then." Hermione's head fell down on Harry's shoulder, and she sulked.

"Oh brother, now everyone in Hogwarts will know that you're here."

"No, they won't."

"But how can you be sure?" Hermione asked looking at him worriedly. Harry just gave her a goofy smile.

"Remember that spell that I cast last night?"

"Yes, why?"

"When I sealed the room, I put a special sanction on my lock. The door could only be opened by either you, me, or someone who would not disclose what they saw."

"But…does that mean that Lavender saw us…" Hermione's face nearly turned purple.

"Relax Herm, she and Pavarati walked in after we'd fallen asleep. They woke me up, and I put those curtains up to keep out their prying eyes."

"You're a genius, Harry!" and she hugged him tightly. His kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I am in love with the smartest girl at Hogwarts."

As happy as Hermione was, she could feel something nagging at her brain. She knew that Harry couldn't stay here indefinitely.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked while drawing designs on his chest.

"In a few hours. I need to go before someone finds me. I could just imagine what would happen if Malfoy or Snape found me here."

"I don't want you to go!" Hermione gasped and hugged him tightly. Harry was surprised at her sudden outburst but clutched her tightly.

"Sweetheart, I'm never far away from you. I know that this is hard; it's hard for me too. I hope that this will be over soon, but until then, we both have to persevere."

After holding each other for another hour, Harry and Hermione got out of bed and dressed. Harry gathered his few belongings and picked up his Invisibility Cloak off the floor.

"Do me a favor? Say goodbye to Ron for me?"

"Sure, but I know that he'd want to tell you goodbye too."

"I should go before everyone gets out of lunch; it'll be easier to slip out." Hermione buried herself in his arms.

"Tell me that I'll see you again…soon."

"I can't make any guarantees, sweetheart, but I promise you this 'You will always be a part of me'."

"And you a part of me." Hermione knew how true that was – especially after their actions the night before. A part of Harry would always be inside her. He drew her close, and their lips touched in the most romantic of kisses.

"I love you."

"I love you." Reluctantly, Harry let her go and grabbed his cloak. "Goodbye for now," and he quietly slipped out the door.

"Until the next time, my love."

Springtime around Hogwarts meant several things: trees and plants growing back after a long winter's rest, warmer weather returning to the castle, and for sixth and seventh year students, the N.E.W.T.S. had arrived. They were every Hogwarts' student nightmare, but they were required for graduation. The sixth years took it as a practice, but the seventh years were for real.

Spring was also a time of romance at Hogwarts. Ron and Lavender had become an item over the passed several months. Helping out Harry and Hermione so much had led to their own kindling romance.

Meanwhile…in a darkened house on the far side of Britain, a hooded figure approached its master.

"My lord?"

"What is it, Wormtail, I'm busy right now." Wormtail, better known as Peter Pettigrew, cowered under the burning red eyes of his master.

"Sir, our informants have completed their intelligence; the rumors were true."

Lord Voldemort stood up from the large chair that he was in and let out a sadistic laugh. His ghostly white skin and bald head made him looked like a zombie.

"When Lucius told me that he had gotten Harry Potter expelled from Hogwarts, I couldn't believe it. I was sure that Dumbledore or Fudge had some plan behind all this. Are you certain that it is true?"

"Yes, my lord, Lucius has spoken with his son many times over the passed few months, and Harry Potter has not been seen at Hogwarts once since just after the New Year."

"Something just doesn't add up about this. What's our status on our plans?"

"My lord, your followers are poised to raid Azkaban within the next week. We have received no word from the giants however. The trolls will be easy enough to control, but the centaurs will not cooperate with us."

"No matter, neither the giants nor the centaurs would dare to openly oppose me; they're not strong enough." Voldemort smiled an evil grin.

"So…Harry Potter was kicked out of Hogwarts. Well then, I guess I could kill him the easy way or the hard way."

"What do mean, master?" Wormtail asked.

"It's quite simple. If Potter is no longer at Hogwarts, then he is no longer under Dumbledore's protection. That old goat has been a thorn in my side long enough. We could hunt the boy down and kill him, but it would take a good number of our resources. On the other hand, we could make him come to us by taking away what he loves most."

"Sir? You don't mean…"

"Avery…Crab…Goyle!" Voldemort shouted, and three men appeared at his command.

"Listen carefully, all of you. If Hogwarts' tradition hasn't changed, the entire Ministry of Magic attends their graduations. It would be a perfect target for us."

"But, my lord, if I may, what does this have to do with Potter?" Avery asked.

"You imbecile, don't you see. That boy loves Hogwarts. If it is danger, he will come back to help; it's in his nature. Yes, I can kill two birds with one stone. Potter won't be able to resist coming to save his friends. I can kill him in front of the entire Ministry of Magic; that will be the end of their insolence."

"An excellent plan, master," Wormtail quickly agreed.

"Shut-up, you pathetic excuse for a man. Avery, contact Lucius and inform him of our plans. Crab, Goyle, summon my followers. Our time has finally come."

Hermione sat beside Ron in Advanced Transfiguration. They were supposed to turn the pillow in front of them into a cat or some other type of small animal. She was trying her best, but every time, the cat came out with either no legs or only one or two.

"Dammit, why can't I do this?" she hissed. Ron was taken aback; Hermione never swore.

"Relax Herm, it's just practice okay. Take a deep breath and calm down. Come on, you can do this stuff in your sleep."

"Sorry Ron, I'm just a little on edge right now." The red-haired young man cracked a small grin at her.

"Don't mention it…" he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "…I miss him too." Hermione perked up and smiled brightly. She picked up her wand and went back to transfiguring her cat/pillow.

The door to the classroom opened and in walked Professor Dumbledore himself. The old man pushed his glasses up on his nose and smiled at the class.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall, could I see Miss Granger please?" Hermione almost swallowed her tongue. Had she just heard what she thought she heard?

"Certainly, Professor," replied Minerva McGonagall who had a surprised look on her face as well. Hermione gathered her things and followed the headmaster out of the room.

"Come with me," he merely said and led the young woman down the hall.

Hermione remained silent as she followed Dumbledore down the various hallways and passages. Finally arriving at a large gargoyle statue, he whispered 'lemon drop', and the statue moved aside.

"Come inside, Miss Granger." Hermione had always wondered what his office had looked like, and she readily followed.

Harry had told her a few times what Dumbledore had in his office, but she was still stunned by the beautiful collection of paintings and trinkets around the large room.

"What did you want to see me about, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Relax, my dear, you're not in trouble; I merely brought you here to talk that is all." She visibly relaxed.

"What do wish to know?"

"Ah, I believe that is the question that you have for me?" he said with a toothy grin. "You have a great many questions, child, now you may ask them."

"Well…I…" Hermione looked down at her hands. There were so many things buzzing through her mind that she couldn't decide.

"Perhaps I should start by telling what I told Harry so long ago. The true reason why he survived Voldemort's attack all those years ago." The young woman's jaw dropped.

"Sir…why would you tell me this?" His smile only widened.

"I sense a growing sadness within you, Hermione. It has been there since Harry left here, and it has affected both you and your performance since. Tell me, why do you miss him so much?"

"Because…I…I love him, professor. And he loves me as well. We both tried to ignore it for so long, but when he was hurt, I couldn't stand not telling him anymore. We tried to keep our feelings private, but I'm sure that you know that didn't exactly happen." Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

"You two remind of James and Lily during their sixth year. That was when their relationship became serious, but it wasn't nearly as unusual."

"Hermione, listen to me carefully, I am going to tell you the same thing that I told Harry, but I must ask you not to tell anyone about it. I held him to the same promise, and he kept it."

"I promise, sir," she replied.

"Very well." Dumbledore proceeded to tell Hermione what had happened to Harry the night that Voldemort attacked his home – why he really survived, what happened with Gemstar, and why his power was growing so rapidly.

Hermione could only listen in wonder as Dumbledore continued with his story. She'd always associated the unbelievable with Harry Potter, but this was well beyond that.

"So, Harry's abilities will continue to increase as he ages?"

"Yes, but they will climax on the day he matures. I knew that it would be only a matter of time before Voldemort returned to kill Harry so he and I agreed to a plan."

"What do mean 'a plan'?" Hermione asked with a concerned look.

"Let me explain…"

*Flashback to Harry and Dumbledore's first meeting*

"Harry, listen to me carefully. The plan that I have in mind will put you at great risk, but it is the only alternative that we have left. I intend to draw Voldemort out of hiding."

"How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"We must give him a ripe target; it must either you or Hogwarts. But if we gave him both, he can't resist. Harry…that is why I must ask you…to leave Hogwarts."

"Leave! But this is the closest I've ever had to a home." Dumbledore hated having to ask him this, but he had no other choice.

"Harry, listen carefully, if you were to leave, I know that Voldemort would get word of it. He would attack Hogwarts because he knows that you would come back to protect your friends. That way, he can destroy both you and the school at once. After that whole fiasco with the TriWizard Tournament and what you told me about him, Voldemort believes that you are no threat to him, but you are still a nuisance regardless."

Harry sat staring at his hands. Professor Dumbledore was asking him to give up the one thing that made him proud of who he was. But at the same time, he felt responsible for Voldemort's actions. He would die if the evil wizard destroyed Hogwarts.

"All right, sir, what do want me to do?"

"Good, my boy, you've grown in a man."

"I don't want to leave here, professor, but if helps to stop Voldemort, I'll do it."

"I'm glad to here that, but there is more to my plan. You cannot just disappear from Hogwarts; Voldemort would recognize my actions in an instant. The only other option is for you to be forcibly removed from here."

"You mean expelled!"

"Exactly. If you were expelled from Hogwarts, not only would Voldemort's lackeys carry it back to him, but they would probably legitimize it even more. The only thing is, I'm not quite sure how to go about it. Minister Fudge won't allow you to be simply 'thrown out' – not with your reputation. It would have to be for something incontrovertible."

"Well, I won't kill anybody if that's what you mean." Dumbledore chuckled at his comment.

"Don't worry, Harry, I would never ask that of you, and frankly, I doubt you'd do it anyway."

"What should we do then?"

"We will bide our time for the moment. As I told you, I believe that Voldemort will not attack until the summertime. But we must act by Christmas, or there won't be enough time."

"Listen Harry, while you are gone, I'm going to arrange for you to continue learning magic. You must be trained to duel and learn to defend yourself properly against high-level magic. I could be fired for even suggesting this, but I trust your judgment. I know that you will learn to control your power."

"Professor Dumbledore…I know that I haven't always followed the rules, but I try to respect what you've built here at Hogwarts. I know that the Ministry of Magic doesn't always like me, but I…"

"It's all right, Harry, I understand. I know that you act on your instincts; it is a quality that few wizards possess at such a young age."

"Sir, if I may ask, why am I being ask to do this? I mean, I know I was given a gift and so forth, but aren't you strong enough to defeat Voldemort? Haven't the two of you always equaled each other?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and removed his glasses. He had hoped that Harry wouldn't have asked that question.

"To be frank, my boy, the answer is no. In my prime, yes, Voldemort and I were equals in abilities and power. He chose to learn spells and curses that I did not, but I was still able to counteract him. Now however, I've grown much older, and from what you've told me, that evil wizard has been reborn to the height of his power."

"You mean you can't beat him!" Harry gasped hardly believing his mentor's words.

"I can slow him down, but I cannot defeat him. That is the only reason why I have asked this of you. I wouldn't dare putting you in danger if could take Voldemort out myself. I and the other professors can protect Hogwarts and the students, but if he shows his true power there is nothing that I can do. My only hope is that you can realize the true potential that resides in you."

Harry Potter sat there stunned speechless. Not even Dumbledore, the greatest good wizard that the world knew was not capable of destroying the Dark Lord. It was all up to him. The young man sat there feeling numb. His hands were trembling, and he crossed his arms as his mind raced with images. Once again, he would have to face the dark wizard himself.

*End flashback*

Hermione's jaw was stuck to the floor by the time Dumbledore finished his explanation. She'd always thought that no matter what Harry was destined to become that Dumbledore would be there to protect him. Now, she realized that the headmaster could no longer shield her lover from the darkness that wanted to destroy him.

"Professor Dumbledore, what should we do now? Shouldn't Hogwarts be evacuated?"

"We cannot make any sudden moves, or Voldemort will not attack. When the time comes, the students will be safe that I promise you, but for now, things must remain normal."

"Sir, if I may ask, just where is Harry right now? He hasn't told me in any of his letters."

"As well he should in case Voldemort's followers intercepted Hedwig. He is somewhere safe – not even the Dark Lord can find out where he is. Harry is preparing himself for the challenge ahead; that is all I can say."

"You mean he's…"

"Yes, Harry will be returning to Hogwarts shortly…as will Voldemort. My guess is that his target will be our graduation ceremony."

"Of course, the entire Ministry of Magic attends it," Hermione gasped.

"Well done, Hermione, I see you understand."

"Professor, why did you tell me all this?"

"Because I felt that you deserved to know. I could tell that it was killing Harry to hide something from you so I decided to let you know. Do not tell him that you know his secret, Hermione."

"But why sir?"

"Harry is under tremendous pressure right now. If you told him what you know now, he would put himself under even more stress, and he wouldn't be able to concentrate. He needs to remain focused, but he'll become distracted if he feels that you're worrying about him."

"I…I understand. I won't tell him then."

"I know this is hard, Hermione, but you must understand. Right now, Harry Potter may be the only hope that the world of magic has left. Myself and other professors can support him, but he is the one who must make the choice. It is up to him to decide how far his magic goes."

"Professor Dumbledore, thank you for trusting me with this; I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thank you, Miss Granger, you may go now."

"Yes sir." 

Hermione walked out of Dumbledore's office and felt her chest tighten. Why…why did Harry always have to face the deadliest wizard of all time?

'Because he's Harry Potter!' her own mind screamed back at her.

"Harry…" she whispered out and felt her heart tense, "…please, my love, come back to me soon."

Meanwhile, at the house of Albus Dumbledore, Harry's training was entering its final level.

"All right, Harry, go!" Sirius shouted at him.

Harry Potter was seated on his Firebolt waiting for the order. He shot up into the air while his three trainers attacked him from both above and below. His task was to dodge their attacks and curses without any counter magic.

"Okay, boy, here we go!" Moody's wand emitted a pillar of fire, and Harry rolled over on his broom to avoid it.

Lupin and Sirius joined in, and the three men held nothing back as they attacked the young wizard.

Harry barrel-rolled, banked, and swerved in and out as he ducked a lightning bolt, then a giant boulder, then a magically created cyclone, and lastly a combined attack consisting of a tidal wave barreling through a wind tunnel.

"The boy can fly!" Remus said admirably as Harry avoided the attacks.

It began again, but this time, Remus and Moody levitated into the air. Harry stopped moving and hovered about fifty feet above the ground.

"You shouldn't have stopped moving boy!" Moody shouted as he launched a fireball at Harry. Lupin launched a fury of razor-sharp icicles at him from the other side.

'Come on…come on…a little closer…' Harry murmured to himself. He was deliberately waiting.

At the last moment, Harry propelled himself off his broom and into midair. The Firebolt then moved out of the way. The two spells hit and cancelled each other out.

"Accio Firebolt!" The broom came at its master's summons, and Harry remounted it.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry disarmed his two aggressors then zoomed down to where Sirius was waiting on the ground.

'The boy never learns; you never attack head-on!' Sirius groaned as he saw Harry heading right for him. 'Very well, if I must.'

Harry continued to advance, and he carefully watched the older man's movements.

'Easy, Harry, wait for him to make the first move.' The minute he saw Sirius' wand raise he knew what was coming.

"Exploda!" Sirius shouted. The spot where Harry Potter sat on his broom exploded in a fury of flames.

"Sorry, my boy, but I've told you not to do that," Sirius said with a shake of his head. Suddenly, a small pop was heard.

"I remember!" Sirius snapped around at the sound of Harry's voice. The sly dog, he'd disapparated. "Petrificas Totales!" It was too late. Sirius' body came to a halt, and he hit the ground with thud.

"That was a little too close," Harry sighed and took a deep breath. He waved his hand, and Sirius' body was released.

"Well done, Harry, excellent misdirection." Remus stated as he and Moody walked up to the pair.

"Blimey, I'd say the boy's finally getting it!" Moody grinned and let out a drunken laugh.

Harry smiled in appreciation, but he knew that his time was running out. It was only a few more weeks until it was time. Time for him to return to Hogwarts. Time for him to face Voldemort one last time.


	11. Jailbreak

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

The Great Hall was usually a bustling place at breakfast, but this morning, the place was almost dead silent.  Everyone had their faces stuffed into newspapers; their eyes being caught by the front-page headlines:

Jailbreak at Azkaban.  All Prisoners escaped.

Now this was enough to make anyone cringe, but what really made their skin crawl was the picture from the wizard prison.  Because…above the broken stonewalls, floating in the sky like a demon, was the Dark Mark.  Only one person used that mark – Voldemort.

"I don't believe it.  How could anyone break into Azkaban?" shouted a sixth year Hufflepuff.

"Why is that ugly skull up in the sky?" a second year Ravenclaw asked fearfully.

"Is Voldemort really alive?" a fifth year Slytherin gasped.  Several students cringed at the use of the dark wizard's name.

"Dammit!" Ron Weasley groaned and slammed down the newspaper he was reading. "How could this happen?  That place is supposed to be impenetrable!"

"And it's guarded by those dementor things too isn't it?" Lavender stated with a shiver.

Hermione brushed some of her hair out of her face.  Her eyes never left the picture of the Dark Mark.  She'd seen that hideous thing before and had no call to see it again.

"Harry was right…he his alive.  Think about it, You-Know-Who can offer the dementors anything they want.  They feed off people's happy thoughts and emotions.  He could give them a buffet of helpless victims just waiting to be sucked dry."

"Jeez Herm, did you have to be so blunt?" Ron gulped.

"Your attention please!" It was Professor McGonagall.  All eyes turned towards the long table at the front of the hall.  Professor Dumbledore stood from his chair.

"I ask that all of you try to remain calm.  Yes, this incident is very serious, but you all must remain strong.  The term will be over in few days, and each of you will be returning home.  We have taken special measures to ensure your safety so do not be frightened."

You could have heard Draco Malfoy snickering from a mile away.

"In regards to graduation, it will still take place.  It has been a tradition at Hogwarts that the Ministry of Magic be in attendance for the ceremony, but recent events have made that quite impossible.  However, Minister Fudge has promised me that he himself will be here to congratulate our finishing students.  I wish the sixth and seventh year students well on their exams.  That is all."

After Dumbledore finished talking, most of the students calmed down, but everyone was still a little on edge.

That night, Hermione wrote a letter to Harry telling him the news about Azkaban.  Telling him to be careful, she strapped it to Hedwig's leg, and the snowy owl flew out into the night.

Harry already knew about the events at Azkaban as Dumbledore had sent a message to Sirius and Lupin not more than five minutes after he himself had found out.  Upon showing it to Moody, the three men increased the intensity of Harry's training a hundred-fold.  By the end of each day, all four of them were exhausted, yet they got up and did it again the following morning.

At last, the final day of training had arrived.

Harry was locked into an all-out battle with his three friends.  They didn't give him an inch and attacked with everything they had.  Between shielding fireballs and thunderbolts from Remus and Moody, Harry was very busy.  Add to the fact that Sirius was making the entire ground shake made it nearly impossible.

Giving up was not in his nature, and Harry set about eliminating his adversaries.  First, he pointed his wand at the ground, and what seemed like a mole digging through the earth shot its way towards Sirius.  Upon reaching his feet, the spell exploded upwards and flung the man back onto the grass.

Harry's next target was Remus.  Swinging his wand in overhead arch, Harry shot a stream off water out of the fountain in the courtyard and proceeded to douse his former teacher with about a hundred gallons of water.  By soaking his opponent's wand, it made it almost impossible for him to cast a good fire spell.

The final opponent was Moody, and he was the trickiest of all, but Harry had a little trick of his own planned.  Waiting for the old man to attack, he reached into his robes for something.  Moody threw a thunderbolt at him, and Harry pulled out a small piece of wire, which had a leather handle.

"What are you doing boy?" Moody demanded.

"Winning," and Harry blasted him with a wind spell, throwing him back into a nearby bush.  The young man stopped to catch his breath.  He looked to see his robes tattered and slightly charred, but he was alive – that was the important thing.

"Well, that's just about everything," Remus Lupin coughed as he tried to dry himself off.

"Good work, Harry, that's all we can teach you," Sirius said as he walked up.

"Blimey, ya dun good, Potter!" Moody laughed. "What did you use on me anyway?"

"Oh, just this," and he handed the wire to the old man.

"Wait a minute, is this a…"

"A lightning rod," Harry finished for him. "The leather handle kept me insulated."

"You mean I got beat by a Muggle invention!" Moody nearly shouted.

"Yes, my friend, you did," Remus laughed.

Harry put away his wand and cracked his neck; he was as stiff as a board.  Man, what he wouldn't give for one of Hermione's massages.  She had the best hands.

'Whoa, easy Potter, save it for another time,' he warned himself.  Meanwhile, Sirius came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

Harry was tempted to say 'As ready as I'll ever be', but that wasn't something he wanted to say.  For the first time in his life, Harry wasn't afraid of facing Voldemort.  Sure he respected the dark wizard's abilities, but the old fear and apprehension that went along with fighting him was gone.  Harry looked at his three trainers and said something that made them smile.

"I've been ready for this my whole life."


	12. Graduation Day

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Graduation day at Hogwarts was a very important day. The graduates were all getting fitted for their gowns – each of them wearing their house's colors. It was also the second to last day for continuing students.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall anxiously awaiting a letter from Harry. They hadn't heard from him since Hermione's letter, but it usually took Hedwig a few days each way. Hermione was a nervous wreck because she knew something no other student knew and what this day was going to bring.

"Hey Herm, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just relieved that the year's over." Ron grinned at her.

"Aw, you just wanna see Harry again!" he teased.

"Well…yeah, I do. He is my boyfriend," she retorted. 'And so much more,' she added silently.

The main gates of Hogwarts castle opened to welcome their guests for the day. Various reporters were there from several wizard papers, and Minister Fudge entered with two of his aids at his side.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore greeted and shook his friend's hand. The minister had a fake smile on his face.

"Normally Albus, I'd be happy to see you and to be here, but the last few days have been a nightmare."

"What's the latest news?" the headmaster asked as the two headed into a side passage.

"We know that You-Know-Who is gathering his followers, but we don't know where he is going to strike."

"Why not here?" Dumbledore asked making his colleague gasp. "Think about it, why wouldn't he attack Hogwarts today. He knows that important people show up."

"That's not funny, Albus. I'm here to show that the ministry is not afraid of dark magic or threats. And personally, I still don't believe that You-Know-Who is still alive." Dumbledore wanted to scream.

"Cornelius, you can be serious. Do you really think that anyone aside from Voldemort could raid Azkaban successfully? Or are you still refusing to accept the truth?"

"Mind your words, my friend, we have no proof that he was behind this. True, the Dark Mark was conjured, but it does not mean You-Know-Who is behind it. His followers are just trying to stir up trouble."

"This is going to come back to bite you," Dumbledore muttered under his breath.

"It's too bad that Potter couldn't be here to finish his schooling. He would have made a fine graduate," Fudge stated changing the subject.

"Then that is something that we both agree on, Cornelius."

After spending twenty annoying minutes with the Minister of Magic, Dumbledore headed back to his office. Upon entering the walkway, he saw his fellow professors waiting for him.

"Good, I'm glad that you're all here."

"Professor Dumbledore, do you really believe that You-Know-Who will attack the ceremony?" Professor Flitwick asked rubbing his long nose.

"Yes, my friend, I believe he will. I assume that each of you has done as I asked," he said looking at his colleagues.

"Of course, Albus, we each did our part," Professor McGonagall answered.

"Thank you. I pray that I am wrong about this."

"What happens if he does show up?" Snape asked, his eyes narrowing. Dumbledore looked at the Potions teacher.

"Then God help us."

"I see today as day when much blood shall be shed," Professor Trelawney said softly.

"I hope you are wrong about that."

"My visions always hold some truth, Professor Dumbledore."

"Hagrid?"

"Yes sir?" the half giant stated.

"Prepare the grounds for the ceremony. It is time to begin."

The student body of Hogwarts gathered outside the main gates where rows of chairs magically appeared, and the first through sixth years were seated. The faculty took their seats in front of the students, and Dumbledore and Minister Fudge stood up to address the crowd.

"Welcome students, faculty, and journalists. Another year has gone by, and another class has completed Hogwarts training. Each of them has done well, and it is time for them to receive their certification as full-fledged wizards and witches," Dumbledore began. The old man could feel the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. He could feel something, and his gaze glanced in the direction of the Dark Forest. The trees were rustling, and a slight breeze was coming from its depths.

"I congratulate each student on their fine work and look forward to each of yours success in the future," Fudge added. "Now, if everything is in order, we would like to call up the students to receive their diplomas."

A slight shadow fell over the crowd, and everyone looked up to see black clouds rolling in from the direction of the Dark Forest.

"That was quick for rain clouds; I thought it was supposed to be sunny today," one of the students stated.

"Those are no rain clouds," Dumbledore said as his tone became serious.

The clouds formed into a blanket until it looked like a sheet of tar was covering the sky. It enveloped the sunlight and brought an eerie darkness over the castle. Lightning crackled, and thunder rumbled from the heavens, but no rain came down. Several of the younger students began trembling.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as the wind picked up. "I've never seen a storm move in so fast."

"This is no ordinary storm!" Hermione shouted over the howling of the wind. That was when she saw it. It was just for a second, but she swore that she sawing figures illuminated among the trees.

"Ron look!" she shouted and pointed towards the Dark Forest. Her comment made several other students follow her line of sight.

"What's going on here?" Minister Fudge gasped. Dumbledore could only shake his head.

"It's just as I feared."

From the depths of the Dark Forest appeared a hoard of black-cloaked figures. Surrounding them was a good number of werewolves and mountain trolls. They advanced on the crowd of students and teachers almost slithering across the grass.

"Minerva, get them inside now!" Dumbledore shouted.

"All students follow me!" Professor McGonagall ordered. They readily followed her back towards the castle.

However, just as they reached the gate, the mighty wooden doors slammed in their faces, and three cloaked figures stood before them.

"We cannot allow to escape so easily," one of them sneered. McGonagall held out her arms in defense of the students behind her.

The first years were trembling and tried to stay close to upper classmen that they knew. Ron's head kept snapping back and forth between the closed gate and the approaching figures from the forest.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"Dear God, it's happening," Hermione gasped, and her hands began to shake.

"What's happening?" Ron inquired.

"Those are…those are Death Eaters."

"Wait a minute, you mean those are You-Know-Who's…"

"Exactly." Ron gulped at her confirmation.

Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore had moved to place himself between the students and the Death Eaters. Minister Fudge came to his side and look on with growing apprehension.

"I don't believe this."

As the mob of cloaked figures approached, the minions of werewolves and trolls moved to surround the students and teachers.

"Go back at once!" Dumbledore ordered. The werewolves and trolls merely snarled and continued advancing.

"Professor Sprout." At the headmaster's direction, the Herbology teacher took out a pouch of seeds and flung them into the mob of beasts.

Upon hitting the ground, the seeds erupted into enormous black vines and wrapped themselves around the dark creatures. As they struggled, the vines merely tightened, choking the life out of them.

"What is that stuff?" Ron gasped.

"Instant Devil's Snare," Hermione answered.

"I don't get it. I thought trolls were too stupid to purposely attack anyone."

"Not if they're controlled by the Imperious Curse."

"Well done, Professor," Fudge praised.

But the Devil's Snare had only taken care of part of the problem. Most of the wolves and trolls had escaped, and they didn't look very pleased.

"Professor Flitwick, Severus, you know what to do!" Dumbledore ordered.

"What are you doing?" Fudge demanded.

"Since you wouldn't heed my warning, Cornelius, I decided to take special measures to protect the students and Hogwarts."

Professor Flitwick took out his wand and levitated several of trolls into the air. He then slammed them into one another or used them like as flying projectiles and threw down on other trolls.

Snape, meanwhile, called up several sixth and seven year Slytherins who timidly came forward.

"Listen to me, all of you…" He hand them each three vials filled with a blood-red liquid, "…when I tell you, throw this at those wolves. And you better not miss."

"Yes sir!" they all said at the same time. Severus turned towards the oncoming werewolves and waited until they were within about fifty feet.

"NOW!" At his command, they flung the vials at the wolves like baseballs. When the glass shattered, the potion created a bright red mist.

Howls of pain roared from the suffering werewolves. It had been a blinding potion and packed a punch a hundred times more powerful than mace. The whining animals clawed helplessly at anything near them and ended up killing one another.

Back at the gate, Professor McGonagall continued to stare down the three Death Eaters blocking her path. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a giant three-headed dog burst from the trees, and each of its heads latched onto one of the cloaked men. They wailed helplessly as the dog's mighty jaws shredded them in a matter of seconds. The students gagged at the sight until Hagrid appeared behind the beast.

"All right, Fluffy, that's enough!" The dog complied and threw the three bodies out of its mouth and into the foliage.

"Hagrid?" McGonagall gasped in astonishment. "Thank goodness."

"No time to talk, professor, it'd be best if we get them kids inside." Minerva immediately complied.

"Students, follow me!" Hagrid pushed open the wooden doors, and the student body hurried into the courtyard.

Ron and Hermione stayed behind to help everyone through the doors, but they did not follow the others.

"What are you two doing?" Hagrid demanded.

"We want to help," Ron shouted. The giant man shook his head.

"Not this time, laddies, you're in way over your head."

"Hagrid, we need all the good wizards we can get," Hermione challenged.

"I said no!" But before he could force them inside, the two teenagers ducked under his arms and ran outside.

Dumbledore watched the scene, and a small smile came across his face. Good, that part was done. The trolls had stopped advancing and what was left of the werewolves were snarling at the defiant humans.

"Well Dumbledore, I see you've been expecting me," a voice sneered. The sound of that voice made everyone within earshot freeze.

The Death Eaters parted like the Red Sea, and one of them stepped forward. He had a twenty-foot long snake following him. He lifted his hood slightly, and Dumbledore saw his eyes – crimson red.

"No, it can't be!" Minister Fudge cringed. The cloaked figure laughed sadistically.

"You always were a pathetic wheezing coward, Cornelius." The man pushed his hood off to reveal a bald head and skin as white as chalk.

"He can't be alive!" Fudge said as his bottom lip trembled. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you're looking well…Voldomort." 

The two wizards stared one another down. Neither one displayed any signs of backing down.

"I see that you still teach your students parlor tricks, Albus. A shame they never learn real magic."

"You mean how to use magic to kill and use people as if they were puppets."

Ron and Hermione reached the other professors and took out their wands. They didn't know attack spells, but they could slow down the trolls.

"Hermione, look out!" The young woman jumped out of the way just as a large club came down on her.

"Cyclonus!" The troll was thrown a good fifty feet into the air and slammed into a tree. Ron and Hermione turned to see Remus Lupin behind them.

"Professor Lupin? What are you doing here?"

"The same as you two, stubborn kids." Hermione looked up to see no other than Sirius and Mad-Eye Moody land next to them.

"Sirius!" she said happily, and the man smiled at her.

"So Albus, I see you brought the whole gang together," Voldomort sneered.

"You will not win here today," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Oh really…" The dark wizard raised his wand, and a fireball lit on the end of it. It grew bigger and bigger until it was almost thirty feet in diameter. "…Tell me old man, with all of you out here, who is watching your bratty kids."

"Don't!" But it was too late. Voldomort launched the fireball over the archway, and Dumbledore had no time to cast a barrier over the school.

As if the ball was listening to Dumbledore, it rose back out of the courtyard – held at the end of another wand. The barer floated over the wall bringing the fireball with him – still unexploded.

"What is this?" Voldomort hissed.

"I believe this belongs to you!" a familiar stated and raised his wand into the air. The fireball shot straight up and exploded harmlessly in midair. "But I guess you won't be needing it anymore."

"Who are you?" the dark wizard demanded. As the smoke cleared, the Dark Lord saw a pair of green eyes gazing at him with a stare that would melt lead.

"Ah, if it isn't the star of the show? Welcome…Harry Potter."


	13. Battle of Hogwarts

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

"It's Harry!" Hermione gasped, and her eyes lit up. She wanted to run to him and throw her arms around his neck when Ron took her shoulder.

"Herm, hold it a second."

"What? Let me go."

"No…wait, don't go to him."

"Why not?" she asked pulling out of his grasp.

"Look at his eyes, Hermione…" She did as Ron asked and noticed the look of cold concentration burning in his emerald depths. Never had she seen Harry so serious or so focused.

The young man walked towards the group of Death Eaters; his face as unexpressive as stone. Gone was the carefree, young man – at least for now; he had been training for this day; and now, it was time to get to work.

"Ron…Hermione…leave now." His tone wasn't angry or hateful but rather commanding and authoritive.

"Harry, we won't leave you out here alone," His girlfriend said with a will of iron. For the first time that day, Harry smiled. His eyes roamed from Lupin then to Sirius, and they both nodded.

"We'll take care of them," Sirius confirmed.

Harry resumed his course to where Dumbledore and Minister Fudge were standing.

"What is he doing here," Fudge demanded. "I could have you arrested for this, Potter."

"Cornelius, shut-up!" Dumbledore snapped. "Harry has just as much right to be here at you."

The young wizard walked passed the two older men and faced his mortal enemy.

"So Voldomort, I see coming back from the dead didn't make you look any better."

"Cute Potter, but insults are nothing but words. You're nothing to me, boy; so don't try to put yourself in the same category as me. You'll never come close to matching my power so why don't you leave now."

"I never abandon my friends; you should know that by now."

"Compassion is a merit of the weak, Harry. People are inherently greedy and shallow; they only want to please themselves. Those who believe in friendship and love are nothing more than pathetic fools."

"I pity you, Voldomort, to have lost such hope in people. Is that what Tom Riddle taught you?" That struck a nerve.

"Don't you dare use that bastard's name!" The Dark Lord shouted. "He deserved to die like the dog that he was. You can save your pity for when you're begging for mercy down on your knees."

"Or perhaps…" An evil smile curved across his lips, "…we should make your fellow students beg for mercy."

Voldomort raised his wand, and another hoard of trolls emerged from the trees surrounding Hogwarts. These were almost twice the size of the first, and their clubs were lined with spikes. The trolls rushed the front of the school and began pounding on the walls like giant battering rams. The ground shook with the force of their blows, and Harry stumbled to get his footing.

"Tell me, Potter, who should I 'talk' to first…" The wizard's eyes fell upon Ron and Hermione. "…Ah, those two…they are your friends are they not."

"Ron…Hermione!" Harry shouted.

Two trolls caught Sirius and Lupin off guard and knocked them to the ground. Ron jumped out of the way as a large hand made a grab for him, but Hermione wasn't so lucky. Her foot tripped on a stone, and she stumbled to the ground. One of the trolls grabbed her and squeezed until her bones began to creak.

"Harry!" Her scream tore at the young man's heart, and his eyes bore into Voldomort's head.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch!"

"Or what, boy, you gonna cry!"

"Ahhhhh!!!" Hermione's screeched was Harry's final straw.

With a small pop, he disapparated from in front of the Death Eaters. Voldomort looked quite surprised at this since no one was supposed to be able the apparate or disapparate around Hogwarts. Harry apparated next to the troll that was holding Hermione captive.

"Expelliarmus!" A stinging pain shot through both its large hands, and the troll dropped the young woman. 

Harry caught her in his arms, and she clung to him desperately. By now though, the troll had regained its lost club, and its companion turned on Harry as well. The trolls raised their clubs to deal a fatal blow to the couple, but it never happened. The green beasts exploded in flames and grunted in agony as they fell to the ground. A glow was emanating from the end of Dumbledore's wand, and Harry nodded in gratitude at the elder man.

"Hermione…come on, sweetheart, wake up," he whispered and kissed her lips. Her brown eyes slowly opened, and she groaned as her body ached.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah Herm, it's me, don't worry, you're safe now."

"Harry!" Ron gasped, "You two okay?"

"Yeah, she's just a little banged up. What about Sirius and Lupin?"

"Right here, Harry, sorry about that. Damn trolls got the drop on us."

"It's okay, just take cover," he answered as he set Hermione back down on her feet.

"What are you going to do?" his girlfriend asked. Harry didn't answer – just gave her over to Ron and Sirius.

Harry glared daggers across the field at a grinning Voldomort. That evil smirk was making him mad.

"Well done, Potter, so you've managed to learn a few things."

"That's enough!" Harry growled and put his wand back into his robes.

"Ah, giving up so early, I had expected more of the 'great Harry Potter'," Voldomort mocked. A smirk only crossed the young wizard's lips.

Kneeling down on one knee, Harry put his right hand to the ground.

"Earth below me, submit to my will!"

All around Hogwarts, the ground rumbled as if an earthquake was taking place. The trolls stopped their pounding on the walls of the castle, and their bodies began trembling under the force of the vibrations.

"What's going on here?" Fudge gasped as he tried to stay on his feet. A small smile was on Dumbledore's face as his eyes watched Harry. He knew what the young man was doing.

"So, he has learned."

"Learned what?"

"Just watch, Cornelius, and see."

Harry closed his eyes to concentrate his spell and what he wanted it to do.

"Terranus Spiconus!" 

At his command, stone spikes erupted out of the ground. They impaled each of the trolls surrounding Hogwarts, and the creatures wailed in horror as they found ten-foot slabs of rock speared through them. They disappeared in a blast of smoke never to return. Stone spikes also impaled the trolls surrounding the professors as well as Dumbledore and Fudge. Harry's next targets were the werewolves.

"Pyros!"

Underneath each of the mutant wolves, a pillar of fire exploded out of the ground. It melted through their flesh like a hot knife through butter, and a howl was all that was that heard before they were roasted within the fire.

Several of the Death Eaters became quite apprehensive after they saw such incredible magic performed. Voldomort glared at the wizards in front of them. Who could have done such powerful spells – Dumbledore…yes, Fudge…maybe, Sirius and Lupin… probably not, Moody…yes, Potter…not by a long shot…or could he? What made the spell so difficult was controlling it enough to take out your opponents while not harming your friends or comrades. Not one of them had been hurt the spikes or blasts.

"My lord, what was that?" A frightened voice said softly as it cringed in the background.

"It's seems, Wormtail, that this day will be much more entertaining than I had hoped."

"Lord Voldomort, who cast that powerful spell?" The dark wizard turned to see a familiar face behind him.

"Ah Lucius, glad you could make it. I believe that Dumbledore could have cast that spell, but I'm not so sure about the others. I hardly think that Potter could have pulled off such a feet, but…"

"…tell me, Lucius, where has that boy been since he was expelled?"

"I…I…I don't really know; no one does. He didn't return home; he merely disappeared."

"Interesting…perhaps Harry Potter has learned new magic while he was away? Hmm, that's just makes this all the more fulfilling."

"My lord, what about the trolls and werewolves? That was the last of them?" one of the Death Eaters stated.

"No matter, we didn't need them anyway, or have my followers become scared of a few opponents to battle?" Voldomort hissed, glaring at the cloaked figures.

"No master, not at all!" They all said at once.

Harry stood back up off his knees and brushed himself off. Ron and Hermione's jaws were on the ground, and Sirius and Lupin were looking at him quite astonished. Even Moody had a problem keeping a straight face.

"Well done, Harry, well done," Moody said with a toothy grin.

"Harry did that!" Ron gasped.

"Incredible!" Hermione added.

"All of you, get inside the main gates, now."

"But Harry?" Hermione protested.

"I said now!" he snapped. His eyes left no room for argument.

"C'mon, you two, do as he says," Sirius prodded. "There is nothing you can do to help out here." The three men led Harry's friends away, and the young wizard headed back towards where Dumbledore and Fudge stood.

"Quite a display, Harry, I see the training paid off," Dumbledore smiled.

"You mean he did that!" Fudge said in astonishment. "What has he been doing?"

"He's been preparing, Cornelius, preparing for Voldomort to return, and now, it's time to finish this battle." Harry drew out his wand again.

"Potter!" It was Snape's voice this time, "Well done, boy, but don't let it go to your head." His voice was still cold, but Harry could sense an underlying praise in it.

"Flitwick, Sprout, it is time for you to leave my friends. Help Minerva with the students. I'm sure they're all very nervous on what's going on out here."

"Of course, good luck, Albus," Professor Sprout stated, and the two men quickly headed for the gate.

"Now…there's only four of us, but numbers aren't everything. Think before you act and watch each other's backs," Dumbledore ordered.

Harry stepped ahead of the three men, and his eyes once again locked on Voldomort.

"Voldomort, this will be the last time that we meet," his green eyes flaring up.

"For once, Harry Potter, we agree on something, but be warned, you will not leave here alive."

"We'll see about that. Shall we begin?" The evil wizard merely laughed.

"Boy, do you think that I will just fight you because you ask me to? I'm not going to soil my hands with fighting you. I could kill you if I wanted, but I want to see you suffer first. So, I'll let my followers play with you first…before you die."

"My lord, allow me that pleasure…" Lucius Malfoy pulled off his hood, "…I have a score to settle with that brat."

"Lucius, you two-timing son of a…" Fudge hissed, "…I trusted you!"

"Shut-up, you stupid fool, when will you learn that I can do whatever I want? Not even you or the Ministry of Magic can do anything to me; I own half of them anyway."

"Well Lucius, since you gave me the pleasure of seeing Harry Potter thrown out of Hogwarts, I will bestow the honor on you, but do not kill him. I want to be the last thing he sees before he dies."

"Of course."

The other twelve Death Eaters look anxiously at Dumbledore, Fudge, and Snape.

"The rest of you…do as you like with the others but kill Dumbledore last. I want him to watch his precious Harry be taken apart."

"Yes master…yes, my lord…as you wish…" Came the answers.

The four wizards readied themselves as the swarm of Death Eaters began to surround them, and they readied themselves for the final battle to begin.


	14. Potter vs Malfoy

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Harry Potter stood firm as the group of Death Eaters surrounded himself, Dumbledore, Fudge, and Snape. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward pointing his wand at Harry.

"All right, boy, it's time for you to learn your lesson. Now, you will learn why no one challenges me."

"Save the insults, or are you planning to talk all day?" Harry snapped at him.

"So, you have some backbone do you, Potter? Well then, let's see what happens when I have you begging for mercy."

Lucius raised his wand, and shards of fire shot out towards Harry. He rolled out of the way, but his loose robes were nicked slightly, and the cloth ignited. Quickly dowsing the flames, Harry looked around for his opponent.

"Looking for me…" a voice came from behind. Harry suddenly found himself pinned to the ground by a powerful spell. It was like lying in the middle of wind tunnel as blast after blast of wind beat his body into the ground.

"…I told you, boy; you should not have underestimated me."

"Who said I was underestimating you?" Harry rolled over and glared up at his attacker.

Lucius Malfoy was stunned to see the young wizard rise to his feet without much difficulty even though he was still being hit by the wind spell. Malfoy wasn't afraid and increased the power of the wind currents. It looked like Harry was standing in the middle of a tornado. His robes were flapping widely, and his hair was flaring out every which way, yet he remained in place. Harry raised his wand and pointed it towards Malfoy.

"Disperse!" At his command, the winds stopped, and the tornado immediately disappeared.

"Well, you do have a few tricks up your sleeve," Lucius sneered. "So tell me, Potter, just what can you do? What did old Dumbledore teach you anyway? I know, why not give us all a demonstration; I'm sure we'd all love to see it."

"You never learn do you?" Harry growled. "Why do you persist in thinking that your family is so great?"

"Enough, you whining child, just show me what you can really do!"

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he lowered his wand. Very well, if Lucius Malfoy wanted to see his power, then so be it. Snapping his head around, Harry looked at the Death Eaters surrounding Dumbledore, Fudge, and Snape. All he did was twitch his eyebrows, and the cloaked figures were hurled into the air.

Harry twirled them around like tops, and they screeched trying to stop him. He then slammed six of them against one another – knocking them out cold. Using his wand to materialize a rope, he quickly tied them up, and then did the same with the other six Death Eaters. Harry dropped the unconscious figures onto the ground in a heap.

"How was that?" he asked and glared at Lucius Malfoy. The older man's eyes were wide with astonishment, but a smirk still crossed his face.

"Very cute, but that is nothing. I will show you real magic!" Malfoy raised his wand and directed it towards the dark clouds overhead.

"Ramus Striconus!" 

All around Hogwarts, lightning crackled across the sky. The bolts of energy came together directly over where Harry was standing. More and more lightning was gathered, and it formed in a massive electric ball.

"Take this!" Lucius aimed his wand at Harry, and a beam of electricity shot out from the ball. It had to hold at least 100,000 volts of power.

"No, you don't!" Harry raised his hand and faced his palm up towards the approaching attack, "Barrias Erecte!"

The lightning blast slammed into Harry, and it enveloped him a bright, white light.

"Harry!" Fudge gasped, and Dumbledore looked on worriedly. Snape just stood by with a dark glare in his eyes.

"I warned you, Potter, you're no challenge for you," Malfoy laughed.

"Are you so sure?" a voice said from within the light.

"It can't be!"

The light died down, and Harry was still there. His hand was raised, and the electrical energy was dispersing around him.

"You forgot one key part, Lucius. The Earth is a natural lightning rod, and the ground naturally absorbs electrical energy. That attack can be defended easily if you know what you're doing!" Harry explained.

"Why you little…"

"However, I couldn't waste this gift from mother nature…" Another ball of electricity formed in front of Harry, "…so I felt that you should have it back."

A surge of lightning lurched towards Lucius Malfoy, and the wizard screamed as it caught him off guard. More and more electrical power poured into his body, and his own robes became charred and sizzled. He'd created his own personal electric chair.

"All right, Harry, that's enough," Dumbledore stated.

Nodding his head, the young man lowered his wand, and the last of the lightning fizzled out in the air. Lucius Malfoy collapsed to his knees. His skin was a charred brown, and his hair had been sizzled. The pompous wizard fell flat onto his face.

"Why is it that some people never understand?" Harry sighed.

"My…my…my…you've improved, Harry Potter. You've improved tremendously – well done. I didn't think you could stand a chance against Lucius," Voldomort said with an evil smile.

"It's your turn!" Harry stated and turned towards the Dark Lord.

"So it's a fight you want; well then, I shall oblige you. Be warned, it will be your last. I would have thought Dumbledore would be the one to fight me, but I guess I can take care of him next."

"Wrong Voldomort, there won't be anyone else. This is between you and me."

"Very true, my boy. So be it, you shall be my next victim, Harry Potter."

"This is the last time that you will hurt anyone ever again!" Harry raised his wand, and his eyes narrowed.

"It's best if we leave…now!" Dumbledore stated, looking at the two wizards facing off.

"Are you nuts? Potter can't beat him!" Snape hissed.

"Severus, I don't have time to argue. If you don't want to get caught in the crossfire, I suggest we all return inside the main gates."

"Albus, you can't be serious about leaving that boy out here all alone," Fudge gasped.

"This is his destiny, Cornelius. Now, he must fulfill it. Both of you…come!"

"Fine, but if he dies, it's his own fault," Snape growled.

Back inside the main archway, Ron and Hermione were watching the battle progress. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were next to them to prevent any Death Eaters from entering the school.

Hermione watched in awe as Harry killed the trolls and werewolves without a hitch then defeated twelve Death Eaters in a matter of seconds. Then, he'd matched wands with Lucius Malfoy and won!

'My gosh Harry, what's happening to you? Are you really the same person?' 

She remembered the way he'd held her in his arms, and the soft kiss that he'd given her. Yes, it was him; he was still her Harry. But now, he was just focused on his goal and ending the pain that Voldomort had caused.

"Man, Harry's kicking some serious butt out there," Ron gasped and shook his head. "I can't believe he actually beat Lucius Malfoy."

"You're lying, Weasley." Ron and Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy behind them. "No one can beat my father – least of all Potter!"

"Oh really, why don't you see for yourself?" Ron pointed to the charred figure lying face down on the ground a few feet from where Harry was standing.

Draco's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it! Just couldn't believe it! How could Harry Potter beat his father? It wasn't conceivable; no one had ever beating Lucius Malfoy at anything. And from the looks of things, Potter didn't have a scratch on him. What the hell had happened out there?

"Look…Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Minister Fudge are heading this way," Hermione stated. The three men arrived about ten seconds later.

"Professor McGonagall, are the students all right?"

"Yes Albus, no one was hurt. Harry prevented that fireball from doing major damage. But how is he doing this?"

"It's just as thought; his power is approaching its true potential," Dumbledore stated.

"What do you mean true potential?" Snape asked with a hint of wonder.

"What I mean, Severus, is that Harry is just warming up. His true test will come against Voldomort. He's far more powerful than Lucius Malfoy, but it will be a difficult fight for him to win."

"Wait a minute, professor, aren't you going to help him?" Ron gasped.

"There is nothing that I can do for him, Ron. Harry must do this on his own. He has the strength to do it. The only question now is…can he realize that."

"But you can't leave out there alone," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Do not worry, Miss Granger, Harry knows what he's doing. He knows what's at stake, and I believe that he will win this battle. If we believe in him, that is all the help he will need," Dumbledore answered with a warm smile. The young woman looked out at the blackened grass field to where her lover was facing off with the darkest wizard of all time.

'I do believe in you, Harry. I love you, now and always. So be that jerk once and for all and come to me in one piece.'

As if reading her thoughts, Harry heard Hermione's words inside his head, and his heart began to burn brightly.

'I'm coming back to you, Herm, I swear it!'

"Voldomort!" Harry roared. "Our time has come. This ends now." The Dark Lord snickered and drew his wand out of his black robes.

"Well then…let's begin."


	15. Harry vs Voldemort

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Harry and Voldemort stared one another down, each trying to look for hesitation in their opponent's eyes. A cruel smile crossed the dark wizard's lips, and he laughed sadistically.

"I've got to hand it to you, Harry Potter, you have exceeded my expectations. I was just planning to kill you and be done with it, but now…now, I'll be able to enjoy it."

"I'm at your service, Tom." Voldemort's eyes turned bloody red.

"Don't you dare call me that name!"

"Why not? It's your true name. If you're ashamed of it, that's your problem!"

"You're too cocky, my boy, it will be your undoing." Harry shook his head, and his eyes took on a hint of sadness.

"Know something, in a way, I pity you, Voldemort." That got a rise out of the Dark Lord.

"You what? Pity me? What kind of nonsense are you speaking?"

"I feel sorry that your father abandoned you; I feel sorry that he treated you so badly; and I feel sorry that he rejected you as his son. No child should be subjected to that," Harry answered.

"Well aren't you the amateur psychiatrist? Is that supposed to make me feel all warm inside?"

"No, I'm just saying that I sympathize with what happened you. That's why I don't hate you – even though you killed my parents."

"What the hell are you doing?" Voldemort growled, sounding quite flustered.

"I'm trying to tell you that even if I have to kill you, I won't hate you."

"You're pathetic, Potter, I'd expected more from you. Yet here you are with your words of sympathy. Give me a break. You're kindness is what makes you weak. Your parents were weak, and they paid the price for it. I especially liked how loud your mother screamed; it was a rarity indeed."

"Don't you dare talk about her!" Harry said angrily.

"Temper…temper…what happened to not hating me? You're a hypocrite, Potter, all humans are. They act kind and compassionate to one another, but what they really care about is themselves? All humankind is greedy and selfish; it's in our nature to be that way."

"It's sad that you believe that, Voldemort, but I guess that's all you know. I, on the other hand, believe that humanity is generous and kind. Only when we let ourselves be influenced by evil, do we become evil."

"Ah, and where does evil come from, Harry Potter?"

"All of us have negative feelings or emotions, but that's why we have friends and loved ones to help us through the dark times. You, however, have pushed everyone away and made them believe that you are all-powerful and cannot be stopped."

"How true, boy, I am untouchable. You should know that by now."

"We shall see about that. I see now that Tom Riddle is dead, and all that remains is Lord Voldemort."

"For once, Harry, we agree on something."

"Perhaps, but it just reminds me that I'm not killing a human being; I'm killing a monster."

"Not if I kill you first!"

"Take your best shot, but remember what happened last time we fought. Our wands won't work on one another."

"True, but I don't need a wand to kill you." Voldemort raised his hand and directed it at the ground.

"Terranes Exploda!"

Harry just barely rolled out of the way before the ground beneath him exploded upwards. Voldemort recast the spell, and Harry jumped back and forth dodging the attacks as they came.

"You're quite agile, Harry Potter, but you can't runaway forever."

A smile came across the dark wizard's face. The boy was playing right into his hands. He continued pelting Harry with the exploding spells and waited for the young man to come back towards him.

"My turn, Voldemort…Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Oh, how threatening," he laughed as Harry levitated him off the ground.

"Cyclonus!"

Voldemort suddenly understood, but it was too late. The tornado hit him full on, and he was thrown onto his back. By lifting him off the ground, Harry had achieved maximum contact with his spell. But that was not the end of the fight by a long shot.

"Clever, Harry Potter, very clever," Voldemort laughed as he picked himself up, "but now this fight is mine."

"Hey!" Before Harry could move, a giant snake wrapped around him. He tried to break free, but the snake only tightened its grip on him.

"Ha…ha…ha…well done, Nagini, he looks tasty doesn't he." The giant snake thrust out its tongue and hissed at its victim.

"You may be clever, Harry, but you're also ignorant. My attacks were merely a distraction so that Nagini could capture you, and it worked to perfection."

Harry suddenly felt very cold, and he felt like his blood was turning to ice.

"Ah, are you cold? Nagini's skin is quite special. She can freeze any object in a shell of ice. That way, if she only eats half of her catch, it won't spoil before she can finish it," Voldemort laughed.

"Professor Dumbledore, we have to help him!" Hermione nearly shouted. When she saw that massive snake wrap around Harry, her heart had nearly stopped.

"She's right, we can't leave Harry out there helpless like that!" Ron said angrily.

"They may be right, Albus, the boy cannot fight alone," Professor Lupin stated.

"Damn Voldemort, he just had to bring his pet snake!" Moody growled, and his magical eye twitched.

"Snake…snake…that's it!" Hermione gasped.

"What's it?" Ron asked confused.

"Harry can talk to snakes. Remember back in second year, he talked to the big snake that was going to eat Seamus and Neville. Why can't he talk to this one and tell it to let him go?"

"That's quite an idea, Hermione," Sirius stated, "and it just might work."

"We need to tell him!"

"Hold it, young lady!" McGonagall grabbed her arm, "You're not going anywhere."

"Let go of me, Harry needs me!" Hermione ripped her arm out of her teacher's grasp and ran towards her lover.

"Come back Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Damn that girl!" Dumbledore followed after her with Lupin and Sirius hot on his heels.

Meanwhile, Harry felt like he'd been sitting in a freezer for the last ten hours. His robes had icicles hanging off them, and his sweat had caused frost to form on his skin.

"Soon, Harry Potter, you'll be nothing but a big icecube," Voldemort laughed.

"Errrrr…I won't be beaten by a cheater like you," Harry spat at him, and his breath came out as a puff of smoke.

"Harry!" a familiar voice called as she ran up. The young man forced his neck to turn and saw Hermione running towards him with Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin just behind her.

"Hermione…no…stay back!" But she didn't listen to him.

"Harry, talk to it…tell it to let you go. You can talk to snakes…remember?" Hermione screamed out of breath.

'Of course, I forgot! I can speak Parseltongue!' Harry said to himself. Gazing down at the big snake, he looked it right in the eyes.

"Release me at once." His voice came out as a series of hisses, and the snake seemed rather confused. It loosened its grip and stopped freezing him.

"No Nagini!" Voldemort shouted, "Do not listen to him, he is trying to trick you. Kill him now!" The snake quickly followed his orders.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Harry shouted as the coils tightened around him again.

"Harry!" Hermione cried and ran to him. "Let him go!" she shouted at the snake.

The serpent turned its head towards her and lashed out. Hermione was just saved from being bitten by Sirius who pulled her back.

"Away with you all!" Voldemort shouted and blasted them a good twenty feet away.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he saw her fly through the air and land hard on the unforgiving ground. He felt a fiery rage beginning to burn inside his heart, and his eyes fixed on Voldemort.

"You bastard!" he growled. The dark wizard merely sneered happily.

"Ah, she's special to you…is she? Well too bad that you won't be around to see her much longer. Nagini, finish him now!"

The snake crushed Harry in its coils, and he cried out in pain. He could feel his bones creaking from the tremendous pressure, and his skin was ice-cold from the freezing effect of her scales.

Hermione and the others had managed to get back up, and they saw Harry writhing in pain under the snake's torture.

"Harry, no! Fight it!" Hermione shouted, and tears came to her eyes.

"Ah, so you care for him do you?" Hermione could feel a pair of crimson eyes upon her, and she turned to see Voldemort gazing at her intently.

"Tell me, my dear, does it hurt you to watch him die? Well don't worry, you'll be next!" he laughed. Sirius quickly stepped in front of Hermione to act as a shield.

Harry had heard every word, and it had pushed his fury to the breaking point. There was no way in hell that Voldemort was going to lay a finger on Hermione. The ground began to shake beneath him, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"INNNNNN…FERRRRRR…NASSSSSS!!!"

A giant fireball erupted around Harry's body, and the snake wailed in agony as the fire tore through its skin. It recoiled from around his body and was thrown in Voldemort's direction as the spell exploded around Harry.

Hermione screamed in horror when she saw his body engulfed in flames, and the tears poured down her cheeks.

"I'm not done yet, Voldemort."

From within the fireball, they could all see a familiar shape; it was Harry. The young man lowered his wand, and the fire went out. The charred remains of the massive snake lay scorched at the feet of his enemy, and the Dark Lord looked quite amazed at what he had just seen. Harry's eyes never left him, and they continued to burn with raw fury.

"You're not touching, my girl, you bastard."

"Well…well…well, you're just full of surprises aren't you, Potter." The wizard's eyes darted between Harry and Hermione, and an evil plan formulated in his mind.

"So, Harry Potter, she's yours is she? Why didn't you tell me?"

Voldemort laughed sadistically and raised his wand. Harry quickly raised his and readied himself for an attack.

"As much as I would love to just kill you right now, I'd prefer to see you suffer first…"

"Blackest of all magic…darkest of all night…consume that which is his…and destroy all that is bright…SOUL EATER!!!"

A black mist formed at the end of Voldemort's wand, and a stream of black energy surged towards Hermione.

"Look out!"

Hermione watched in horror as the attack came at her. At the last instant however, Sirius pushed her out of the way. He screamed as the spell hit his chest, and he wailed in agony as he felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted and ran for him.

His godfather dropped to his knees, and his body was contorting in pain as the spell continued to torture him.

"What have you done?" Harry growled, glaring at Voldemort.

"Ah, have you never seen a Soul Eater performed before? As it's name says, the spell literally drains the life energy out of a person – slowly and painfully. Too bad, it was intended for that stupid girl, but I guess Black will have to do."

"You son of a…" Remus said angrily. Dumbledore quickly approached Sirius' squirming body and knelt down next to him. There was a large black spot on his chest, and it was getting larger at it drained his life away.

"Don't even think about it, Albus, there's no counterspell to save him. You'll just have to sit there and watch him die."

"Voldemort, this is beneath even you," the headmaster of Hogwarts snapped and placed his hands on Sirius' head.

Closing his eyes, Dumbledore concentrated all of his power and knowledge. His hands glowed slightly, and before long, sweat was appearing on his brow.

"Professor?" Harry gasped as he saw the strain that the old man was putting on himself.

"Do not touch him!" Remus ordered. "You'll only break his concentration."

The tar-like burn on Sirius' chest began to get smaller and smaller, and it soon disappeared all together. Dumbledore collapsed face first on to the ground.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked in horror.

"I…I'm not quite sure…" Remus stated, "…but I think that Professor Dumbledore cancelled out the spell. The Soul Eater sucks up a person's entire life force, but I believe that Albus gave it some of his own to stop it from draining Sirius. However, it may very well have killed him in the process."

"No, it can't be!" Harry cried.

"The stubborn, old fool, he never knew when to leave well enough alone, but oh well, that's just one more thorn out of my side," Voldemort laughed.

Harry turned towards him with hate burning in his eyes.

"You just made me mad!"

"I'm so scared of you, boy."

"Harry…" a choppy voice stuttered. It was Dumbledore's voice, and the young man quickly went to his mentor's side.

"Professor, stay still." The old man's eyes opened slightly, and he cracked a small smile.

"Harry…listen to me, you must unleash your true power. Only then, will you be able to defeat Voldemort."

"But sir, I don't know how. What am I supposed to do?"

"Look within yourself, my boy, the knowledge is there. Now trust yourself." Those were Dumbledore's final words before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Rising to his feet, the young man raised his head, and his green eyes fixed on his mortal enemy. Pulling off his shredded robe, Harry tossed it to the ground and walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione, take this," he stated and handed her his wand.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Listen carefully, if Voldemort's attacks you, cast a spell on him – any spell. My wand and his came from the same phoenix; they cannot affect one another. That will give you a defense mechanism."

"But what about you?" Harry's eyes narrowed, and his head turned to face the dark wizard.

"I'll be just fine. Professor Lupin, take Hermione, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore back inside Hogwarts," he stated.

"We won't leave you out here alone," his girlfriend said defiantly.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted at her. His tone was commanding, but it wasn't cruel. "Do as I say and leave!"

"Listen to him, Hermione, he knows what he's doing," Remus stated.

"Don't you dare get killed on me, Potter!" she said with a smile.

"Not a chance, now go!"

With some help from Hermione, Remus levitated Sirius and Dumbledore's bodies into the air and guided them back towards the main gate.

"Did I say anyone could leave?" a voice interjected.

Hermione suddenly lifted off the ground, and her arms and legs flailed about as she tried to get her bearings back. Harry's head snapped around to see Voldemort smiling cruelly.

"Release her now!"

"Now, why would I do that? It was a big mistake to show me your weakness, Harry Potter. You will watch her die right now!"

Voldemort spun Hermione around in the air twisting and spinning her around until she was almost green. Lowering his wand, he slammed the young woman into the ground, and she cried out as several of her ribs broke from the impact.

Harry was at her side in an instant, and he rolled her over. Blood was trailing out of her mouth, and he knew that she had to have severe internal injuries.

"Not bad, but she didn't bounce very well did she?" Voldemort's sadistic laughter permeated the air, and it made Harry's skin crawl.

"I guess I'll just have to keep trying then," the dark wizard raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione. Harry made a dash for his wand, but it was too late.

"Crucio!"

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Hermione wailed in pure agony. 

It felt like her skin was on fire, and her bones were cracking into small pieces. Every muscle in her body convulsed with pain, and she screamed to high heaven. Her cries echoed in Harry's ears, and he clenched his fists in frustration and anger.

'Dammit, what do I do?' he shouted at himself.

'Call upon your power,' a silent voice answered him.

"What was that?" Harry said out loud.

'Listen son, you have the strength to beat Voldemort; all you must do is ask for it,' the voice answered.

Harry swore that he recognized the voice, but from where…

'Your father is right, Harry, now is the time to unleash your true magic,' another voice stated – this one female. Suddenly, the young wizard understood.

'Mother…father…is that you?'

'Yes son, it is us. We knew what Gemstar did to you that day when you were a child, and what it meant for you. You carry a sleeping power within you; now just bring it out.'

"But I don't know how?"

"What are you babbling about, boy?" Voldemort hissed.

'Listen to your heart, Harry, and trust it to give you the words,' his parents said in unison.

Hermione's cries continued to ring in Harry's ears, and the young man rose to his feet once again - his eyes burning with rage and righteous anger.

"Let her go, Voldemort, or die where you stand!" Harry roared.

"You never learn, Potter, there is nothing that you can do to stop me!"

The dark lord recast his spell on Hermione, and she cried out as her pain intensified. That was the last straw. Harry would take no more! Quieting his fury, he could hear soft words being whispered in the back of his mind. It was like something was writing a spell directly into his memory. Then Harry realized, it was Gemstar; she was giving him the spell. Her spirit was giving him the spell to unlock his power.

"Voldemort, I have only one thing to say to you."

"And what is that, Harry Potter?" The young man's eyes looked directly at the dark wizard, and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Bird of fire…hear my plight…come to me upon this night…draw your power from light…" Harry extended his hands skyward.

"…and within my hands…your power ignite…PHOENIX!!!"

What happened next would be remembered at Hogwarts for ages to come. Fire blazed in Harry Potter's eyes, and you could hear a roar like a tiger's as his power erupted. For the first time, a look of fear crossed the face of Lord Voldemort.

"No…it…it can't be!"


	16. Phoenix Rising

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

From inside their dormitories, the students of Hogwarts watched in astonishment as pillars of fire exploded out of Harry Potter's hands. The flames surrounded the young wizard, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Ron, what's going on out there? What is Harry doing?" Lavender gasped trying not to gawk.

"I…I don't know…I've never seen anything like this!" the red-haired young man answered. He watched his best friend in awe wondering how he could be doing this.

"What in blazes is Harry trying to do?" Hagrid shouted as he saw the fireball engulf his long-time friend.

"Hagrid!" Remus called to him, "Give me a hand!" The half-giant looked at the elder man carrying a limp Professor Dumbledore and Sirius over his shoulder.

"Is he all right?" Professor McGonagall asked as she knelt down to check on the headmaster.

"I think so, but it's gonna take a long time before his strength comes back."

Dumbledore's eyes opened slightly, and McGonagall gazed down at him.

"Albus, stay still, you need to rest." The elder man turned his head, and he smiled when he saw the fire surrounding Harry.

"At last, he's found it!"

"Found what, Professor?" five different people asked at once – Professor McGonagall, Snape, Fudge, Hagrid, and Remus.

"Harry's power is awakening. Now, it is time to see what he can really do."

Back outside, Harry opened his eyes and looked directly at Voldemort. He could feel his power inside him; it was his for the taking.

A loud screech could be heard all around Hogwarts; it sounded like a large bird. Harry stretched out his arms, and the fire surrounding him exploded outwards. The pillars from each of his arms formed into wings, and the fire above him formed into a head with a long tuft at one end and a long beak at the other.

"AWWWWWKKKKKK!!!" the mighty bird called as its mouth opened in a loud cry.

Voldemort could only stand and stare as he watched a phoenix take shape around Harry Potter's body.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"Now Voldemort, we end this once and for all," Harry nearly growled. The phoenix screeched, and its flaming eyes bore into the Dark Lord's face.

"You will not defeat me, boy. I enjoyed the fireworks show, but it can easily be extinguished."

Voldemort raised his wand and directed it towards the lake near Hagrid's shack.

"Aquas Tidales!"

The water in the lake exploded upwards and surged towards Harry like a giant tidal wave. He showed no signs of backing down, and Voldemort directed the wall of water directly onto him.

Harry crossed his arms in front of him, and the phoenix closed its wings around he and Hermione.

"That won't help you, Harry Potter!" Voldemort laughed as the tidal wave slammed into the firebird.

Water sprayed everywhere upon impact, but it merely evaporated into the air. The phoenix reopened its wings, and Harry shook his head.

"You're finished, Voldemort!"

The Dark Lord's eyes burned with hatred, but they fell upon the limp figure lying next to Harry on the ground. Aiming his wand directly at Hermione, he snarled evilly.

"No more games, Potter, you will now watch your 'girlfriend' die in your arms!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry grabbed Hermione just in time as the puff of green smoke appeared. She coughed raggedly as he held her in his arms, and blood splattered on his sweater. He knew that she was in bad shape.

He put her back down on the ground and picked up her left hand. The ring that he had given her was still on her finger, and it glistened slightly from the flames around them.

"Hogwarts Main Gate," Harry stated and cast a spell on the ring.

Hermione disappeared in a flash. He'd made her ring into a portkey, and Remus could remove the spell once she was back inside.

Hermione emerged in the middle of a very surprised crowd of people. Ron and Lavender immediately went to her side, and Professor McGonagall checked her injuries. The older woman's face turned grim.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Ron asked worriedly.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing. Hagrid?" The half-giant nodded and picked up the young woman easily. With Ron and Lavender in tow, he headed for Madam Pomfrey's ward.

Harry Potter could not remember ever being angry with too many people – the Dursleys…yes, Draco Malfoy…on occasion. But he had never felt such a surge of raw fury as he did at that moment.

"Voldemort!" he roared so loud the earth almost shook. The dark wizard almost gulped.

"Many people have tried to kill me, Harry Potter, and they have all failed – so will you."

The phoenix surrounding Harry's body diminished in size until it disappeared completely. Harry stood back up to his feet and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at his opponent, a stream of ice arrows shot out front his wand.

Voldemort levitated up into the air to avoid the attack, and Harry was waiting for that.

"What's the matter, boy, your fire burn out?"

"I'm not going to waste the phoenix on you!"

"A bit overconfident aren't we?"

"No, I just finally understand who am I."

"And who are you, Harry Potter?" The young man's eyes narrowed, and his expression hardened into a look of cold determination.

"Your devise!"

Voldemort raised his wand, and a spark ignited at the end of it. The wizard launched his attack at Harry, but it exploded several feet before it reached him. The brightest of the explosion forced the young man to cover his eyes, and that's what Voldemort was waiting. He disapparated from where he was and apparated right in front of Harry.

"Uh!" He suddenly felt a cold hand wrap around his throat.

"Now Harry Potter, you will die by my own hand." Voldemort squeezed, and Harry began to gag.

"Be a good boy and die!" The Dark Lord tightened his grip, and Harry could feel consciousness slipping from him.

"No!" he shouted, "I won't let this happen!"

Harry grabbed the hand around his throat. As of a sudden, Voldemort's skin began to sizzle. He felt a hideous burning sensation on his hand.

"What is this? I'm immune to your stupid protection!"

"Wrong, you bastard, you may have used my blood to revive yourself, but you'll never be like me!"

Harry felt Voldemort's hand melting in his grasp, and the evil wizard drew back from him sharply.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry quickly put his hands on his face, and Voldemort howled in pain.

"This can't be! I cannot be beaten by you!"

Harry pressed his hands harder against his face, and his skin began to disintegrate just as Professor Quirl's had so long ago. Voldemort's body turned to dust, and his robe floated back down to the ground. Harry floated back down to the ground, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"It's over."

Brushing the sweat from his brow, Harry turned around to hear cheering coming from every window in Hogwarts. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, the young man headed back to the main gate.

Remus was waiting for him, and a semi-conscious Sirius was standing next to him with his arm over his shoulder. Professor Dumbledore was back on his feet as well with a little help from Professor McGonagall.

"Well done, Harry, well done," Dumbledore said proudly. All of the boy's mentors were smiling at him, and the young man flushed slightly.

Despite his friends' cheers, Harry felt uneasy. Something wasn't right about this. He turned around, and his eyes fell upon the place where Voldemort's former body had fallen.

Back out in the field, something stirred from within Voldemort's robes. A small dust cloud appeared from inside and floated up outside the cloth. An angry voice growled with hatred. Harry Potter would not beat him so easily, but he needed a body or a host in order to maintain himself. His eyes fell upon the charred body of his pet snake Nagini.

'No Harry Potter, it's not over yet.'


	17. The Final Strike

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Harry felt the hairs of the back of his neck tingle, and his scar burned intensely. He turned away from his friends, and his eyes gazed out towards the battlefield.

"Harry, what is it?" Sirius asked. 

That was when they all saw it - the form of a huge snake rising off the ground. It had grown to almost forty feet long, and when it opened its eyes, they were crimson red.

"Voldemort," Harry stated, and his teeth clenched.

"But I thought he was dead," Remus said in shock.

"It appears that his essence has possessed the body of that snake," Dumbledore explained.

"Harry…Potter…ssss…" The snake's eyes glowed bright red, and it hissed at the young wizard menacingly.

"That does it!" Harry clenched his fists in anger. "This is the last time."

"Harry, take this." Dumbledore reached into his robes and drew out a gold-hilted broadsword. "I thought you might need this."

The young man took the sword from his mentor and grasped it firmly in his hand. Harry knew this sword; it was the sword that belonged to Godric Gryffindor. He'd used this same weapon back in second year against that horrible basilisk.

'It doesn't matter. The snake's just twice as big this time,' Harry thought to himself. The blade glinted from the now afternoon sun, and the rubies engraved in the hilt glittered with subtle power.

Stepping back outside the archway, Harry clasped his sword in his right hand. He extended his left hand out towards a grove of trees.

"Accio Firebolt!"

Harry's broomstick shot out of the trees and came to his side at his command. He took the Firebolt in his hand and turned back to his friends and teachers.

"No one follow me." It was not a suggestion but an order.

Mounting his broom, he gripped the handle with his left hand and the sword in his right. Harry kicked off the ground and flew off the face his enemy.

The mighty snake hissed appealingly when it saw who was approaching it.

"Harry…ssss…Potter…ssss…"

"Voldemort, you're going to stay dead this time!"

Harry was floating on his broom directly in front of the snake's head. The serpent's eyes shown with utter disdain. Opening its mouth, the snake revealed two huge razor-sharp fangs ready to sink into Harry's body. The young wizard barely moved out of the way when Voldemort lunged to take a bite of him.

"You're quite fast I sssseeee."

"I'm just getting started. Care to try again?" Harry taunted.

Voldemort hissed angrily and went after him with a vengeance.

Inside Hogwarts' medical wing, Madam Pomfrey was tending to Hermione's wounds. Ron and Lavender were by her side, waiting to hear the news.

"Will she be all right?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Eventually…yes, but she's gonna need about a week to recover. She sustained a lot of damage to her internal organs, and she's lost a lot of blood. I'd hate to think what would've happened if she hadn't been brought here sooner."

"I hate to think what Harry would've done!" Lavender said with a smile.

"Harry!" Ron gasped. In his rush to help Hermione, he'd completely forgotten.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," his girlfriend replied and squeezed his hand. It was then that two heard a loud hissing noise coming from outside.

Rushing to the window, Ron pushed it open, and his eyes near bulged out of his head.

"What in bloody hell?"

"It's a giant snake!" Lavender gulped. "And look who's flying around it."

They both watched at Harry ducked and dove around the snake's head, several times nearly avoiding being chomped by its massive fangs.

"I don't get it. Where's You-Know-Who?" Lavender asked, "I thought Harry was fighting him."

It was then that Ron saw the serpent's eyes – their blood-red shade.

"I…I…I think that snake is You-Know-Who!"

Harry swerved out of the way as Voldemort took another swipe at him. What was he supposed to do? Trying to run through plans of attack while dodging a giant snake was not that easy.

'Come on, Potter, think! Use your brain for once – just like Hermione taught you.'

Then, it clicked – Hermione! Before he'd left, there was an assignment in Potions involving poisonous snakes. He and Ron had hated the work as usual, but Hermione had been patient and showed them what the method was for neutralizing and if possible killing a venomous serpent.

'Dammit, I should have paid more attention to her!'

Harry rolled over to avoid Voldemort's latest attack and continued his brainstorm.

'What was it she said? A snake's most vulnerable spot is…is…it's head…no…' Harry was getting frustrated, '…wait a minute, the base of the head!' Now, he had a plan.

Voldemort was getting aggravated at missing Harry time after time, and his hissed angrily at the young wizard.

"This is the end for you, Potter!"

Harry banked to the side and avoided the attack. He flew up into the air and circled around for his own attack. He couldn't just fly right in, or he'd be chomped for sure. No, he needed a distraction. Flying over Hogwarts one last time, Harry lined himself up for his attack. He had an idea, but there was a price to pay – his Firebolt.

'I'm sorry, old friend, but I don't see any other way.'

Harry dove towards the mighty snake and readied his sword.

"Yessssss, Harry Potter, come…come to your death…ssss…"

Harry crossed his knees under his broomstick to steady it and extended his left hand. He saw the snake opening its mouth ready to eat him alive. Just a little closer…

"INFLAMARE!"

Fire erupted under the serpent's belly, and Voldemort wailed in pain. His eyes closed momentarily, and when he felt something hit his jaw, he bit down and swallowed. The fire had burned his outer scales, but it hadn't done that much damage.

"Say goodbye, Harry Potter!" The snake laughed triumphantly.

What Voldemort couldn't see was that Harry had apparated off his broomstick and onto the top of the snake's head. Clutching the sword of Gryffindor with both hands, he raised it above his head.

"Goodbye!" he shouted.

Voldemort only had time to gasp before Harry drove the sword into the base of the snake's head. The Dark Lord howled in agony and immediately tried to throw off his attacker.

Harry was being jerked around wildly, but he held onto the sword and pushed it further and further into the serpent's head.

"Die, you bastard!" and he rammed it all the way inside.

The serpent wailed and hissed, and its head snapped from side to side as it tried to helplessly dislodge the sword. Harry was flung into the air, and he hit the ground with a hard thud.

The snake collapsed to the ground twitching wildly and gasping its last breaths. At last, the mighty head hit the earth for the last time. Upon its death, the body shriveled up and shrunk down to a pile of scales and molted skin.

Harry slowly stood to his feet, holding his side. He felt like hell and had a headache the size of a dragon. However, he could still feel the presence of evil magic and remembered what had happened when Voldemort's body had turned to ash.

Just as he predicted, Harry could see a dusk cloud rising from the corpse of the great serpent. Voldemort was trying to escape – not this time.

"Voldemort!" Harry roared at the top of his lungs.

Using every bit of strength he had left, Harry extended his arms, and the phoenix exploded out of his body. The young wizard rose into the air, and he raised his hands to the sky.

The dusk cloud howled in disgust and scurried towards the Dark Forest, but Harry was not going to be denied any longer.

"I've had it with you, Voldemort, it's over!" Harry thrust his hands forward.

"PHOENIX FLARE!!!"

When the words left Harry's mouth, the phoenix separated from his body and dove toward the escaping dust cloud. You could hear the once great Dark Lord Voldemort screaming in fear as he tried to flee from the firebird's pursuit, but it was to no avail. The phoenix caught the evil wizard's essence, and it erupted into a sphere of white-hot fire.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!"

You could hear the demonic wail of the evil wizard echo through all of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and perhaps even the entire planet. The fire continued to burn, consuming all that was Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Riddle, as he was condemned to his own personal hell on Earth!

Harry watched the fire consume his mortal enemy, knowing that it was over at last. He remained in the air until the flames had consumed the last of the Dark Lord's essence. The phoenix returned to Harry once it had finished its duty, and the firebird disappeared back into the young wizard's body. His task accomplished, Harry allowed himself to give into the pain and soreness that his body was feeling, and he collapsed to the ground.

Back inside the main gate, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Fudge, and even Snape stood dumbstruck at what they had just seen Harry do. Even Dumbledore was beside himself. He'd never thought that Harry Potter carried such incredible power inside him. Their silent gawking was only broken when they saw the young man's body give out.

They all rushed to help him, which was quite difficult for Sirius and Dumbledore since they were both still banged up from their earlier injuries. Minister Fudge was the first to reach him, and he carefully rolled Harry onto his back. 

The young wizard groaned in pain, and his eyes opened slightly. He saw himself surrounded by his trainers, teachers, and occasional adversaries, but they were all his friends – one way or the other.

"You okay, Harry?" Sirius asked as he leaned on Remus for support. He only got a nod for an answer.

"You're parents would be proud of you," Dumbledore said with a warm smile. Harry cracked a small smile at them.

"The nightmare is over." Those were his last words before unconsciousness claimed him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes; he felt like bloody hell! Letting out a rather loud yawn, he rubbed his eyelids and heard someone laughing next to his bed. His senses told him that he was in the medical wing inside Hogwarts.

"Well…well…the dead have arisen," a familiar voice teased.

"Shut-up Ron!" Harry groaned and rubbed his head. His best friend calmed down and put a serious look on his face.

"You okay?"

"I think so…" Harry was cut short by an intense soreness in his left side, "…course, I could be wrong."

"Ron, where's Hermione?" he asked; his voice dripping with worry.

"There," his friend pointed, indicating the bed next his, "She's pretty banged up, but Madam Pomfrey said she'll make it."

Ignoring his body's plea to stay put, Harry pulled off his blankets and stood up, steadying himself with the bedpost.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked rather annoyed.

"I want to see her," Harry said stubbornly.

Forcing his legs to move, he walked around the curtain separating their beds and saw her. Hermione lay motionless on her back. Harry could tell she was asleep and carefully sat down by her bedside. Her hands were wrapped in light gauze, and Harry could see a large bandage wrapped around her midsection. There was a large bruise on her forehead and several scrapes on her face. Picking up her small hand, he gently kissed her fingertips, and it caused her to stir slightly.

Harry couldn't resist as his hand came us to caress her cheek. Even though she was bruised and beaten up, her skin was still as soft as a feather.

Hermione slowly awakened to feel someone touching her face lovingly. Only one person knew how she liked to be touched – Harry. Opening her eyes, she found his beautiful, emerald pools shining down at her.

"Hey," he said with a small smile.

"Hey."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Harry said, and he cupped her cheek.

"No Harry, it wasn't your fault," Hermione sighed and nuzzled his hand. Ron picked this as an opportune time to leave them be.

"Hermione…" Harry's arms came around her, and he hugged her softly.

"Ouch!" they both said at the same time.

"I should let you go."

"No!" she objected, "Please don't."

"But I'm hurting you, Hermione."

"I don't care, Harry, just hold me. I've missed being in your arms." He couldn't say no to her.

Harry clutched her to his chest and buried his face in her brown curls.

"I love you so much," he said almost desperately. She cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you too." She looked into his eyes and saw them moisten.

"Harry, you're crying!" A single tear slid down his cheek…and then other and other.

"I know, I'm just…"

"But you never cry," she interrupted. Harry finally broke down, and the floodgates opened.

"I'm sorry, Herm, it's just that…when I saw you get hurt…and then cry out in pain…I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I made a promise to myself and to you. I swore that I wouldn't let you get hurt, but you did anyway."

"Oh Harry, nobody's perfect, we're together now. That's all that matters." He clutched her in his arms, and she buried her face in his chest.

"Voldemort is finished, Hermione, he'll never hurt us or anyone ever again."

"I know, my love, I know."

Harry lifted her chin and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione could taste the salt of his tears on his lips, but it didn't matter to her. She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. The pain that was in her muscles and bones began to disappear, and she could sense magic in the air.

"Harry, what did you just do?"

"I didn't do anything. Why?"

"My pain is almost gone," Hermione said in astonishment. She wiped the tearstains from his cheeks, and something clicked in her mind.

"That's it – your tears."

"What about them?"

"Don't you remember, Harry, a phoenix's tears contain great healing power?"

"Oh yeah, you're right…hey, wait a minute!" Harry gulped. Had he just heard her mention the phoenix?

"Hermione, what did you just say?" She smiled at him tenderly.

"Harry, I know…about Gemstar… and the power you possess. Professor Dumbledore told me a few months after you left. He felt that I deserved to know."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Herm, but I made him a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone. It was part of our plan. Forgive me?"

"Kiss me again, and I'll think about it."

"With pleasure, sweetheart." Harry took her mouth greedily, and their tongues fought a long awaited duel with one another.

Hermione groaned slightly, and Harry let her go. Healing magic or no healing magic, their bodies still needed time to recuperate.

"We better get some rest, Herm."

"Stay with me?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

"You know I can't say no to you when you look at me like that!" That brought a wide grin to Hermione's lips.

"I know, Harry, I know." She giggled softly and moved over.

Harry slipped under the covers, and Hermione practically fell into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed contently. His fingers combed through her long, brown locks, and Hermione purred softly.

"Sweet dreams, Harry." He chuckled at her choice of words and kissed her head.

"I plan to have very sweet dreams…of you," he teased, and she smacked his chest playfully.

"Well then, I guess you won't mind if I dream of you too."

"Not at all, Herm. Who knows? Maybe we'll have the same dream?"

"Goodnight, my love." Hermione snuggled into his warmth, and Harry clutched her tightly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Their eyes slowly closed eyes, and the two teenagers were asleep within the next five minutes.


	18. Reinstatement

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Harry yawned softly and groggily opened his eyes. Yawning once more, he looked down beside him to see that Hermione was still asleep on his chest. Smiling warmly, he ran his fingers over her delicate cheek, and she turned into his palm. Let out a soft sigh, Hermione smiled and settled back to sleep. With great reluctance, Harry unwrapped his arms from his lover, and he slid out of bed. His legs were still a little stiff, but it was easier to walk this morning. The door opened, and Ron and Lavender entered quietly.

"Harry!" Ron said quite loudly, and Lavender shushed him.

"Quiet you!"

"Hi guys." Harry padded over to them, and Ron practically squeezed the life out of him.

"Welcome back!" he shouted in a whisper. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm okay – just a little sore from the battle and everything."

"Damn Harry, you rocked out there! I don't know what in bloody hell you did, but you kicked Voldemort's scaly butt!"

"Is Hermione up yet?" Lavender inquired looking around for her roommate.

"No, she's still asleep; it's the best thing for her right now."

"All right, these are for her." Lavender handed her a pile of clothes. "I figured she'd want some fresh clothes later on."

"Thanks Lavender, I know she'll appreciate this," Harry answered with a warm smile.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, Harry, your things…" It was then that Harry Potter finally realized that he was in fact only wearing a hospital gown.

"My clothes!"

"Don't worry, you'll be all right. They were pretty torn up so Dobby volunteered to fix them for you; they should be done in about an hour."

"Tell him thanks for me."

Just then…

"Harry?" a soft voice called out. Walking back to the bed, Harry sat down next to a just-awakening Hermione.

"Good morning," Harry whispered and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hi," she answered quietly.

"Hey Herm!" Ron called and popped out from behind a nearby curtain.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Lavender added as her head jutted out from around Ron's right shoulder. Hermione smiled at her friends.

"Hi guys, I'm glad to see you."

"So are we. We were worried about you; you were really banged up yesterday!"

"I know, I've got the bruises to prove it!" Harry moved onto the bed and wrapped her in his arms. 

"But then again, I've got the best cure for aches and pains right here," and she nuzzled Harry's neck playfully. He chuckled lightly, and Ron grinned wryly at the two of them.

"Jeez, you two, not even twenty-four hours and you're already making out!"

"I beg your pardon!" Harry interjected, "This is not making out…this is called tender loving care!"

"And I love it!" Hermione cooed happily and put her head on his chest.

"You two will never change!" Lavender giggled.

"Am I interrupting?" Dumbledore interjected. All four teenagers gasped in shock.

"Professor?" Ron gulped audibly.

"Sir, are you feeling better?" Harry asked worriedly. Dumbledore smiled a toothy grin at him.

"Come now, my boy, I may be old, but I've still got my spunk! I see that you're doing better as well, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I think I'll be well in time for final exams."

"Relax, my dear, don't push yourself. You were hurt very badly; you should let your body recuperate. In the meantime, Harry?"

"Yes sir?"

"If you feel up to it, Minister Fudge wishes to speak with you – privately." Harry felt his mouth turn dry.

"I'll be ready in an hour, professor."

"Very well, come to my office when you're ready." With that, the wise, old wizard left the hospital wing.

"Harry, are you nuts? Do you remember what Fudge did to you last time?" Ron shouted.

"Of course, I do, but I can't just blow him off."

"Maybe he'll congratulate you for destroying Voldemort!" Lavender piped up.

"Yeah right, Fudge will properly come up with a story for the Daily Prophet saying that it wasn't really You-Know-Who who attacked Hogwarts, and that a Ministry task force of Aurors defeated the last remnants of the Death Eaters."

"I highly doubt that, Ron," Hermione interjected, "It'd be impossible for him to prove it."

"What do you mean?"

"There were over a thousand witnesses that saw Harry fight him, right?"

"That's right, Herm, Lavender and I saw the whole thing. You should have seen it! This giant firebird exploded from Harry's body and fried the bastard to a cinder."

"Giant firebird?" Hermione gasped, staring up at her boyfriend. She knew about Harry's secret, but she'd never actually seen his power.

"I'll explain later, okay?" Harry pleaded.

"Come on, pal, how'd you do it?" Ron prodded.

"I don't know, really! I just felt these words inside my head and said them. Next minute…bam!"

"Jeez Harry, remind me never to get you angry!" Lavender chuckled.

Harry's sharp eyes picked up movement in the corner of the room. Draco Malfoy stood with a scowl on his face. He was standing next to a bed, and the occupant was heavily bandaged. Suddenly, Harry realized that it was in fact Lucius Malfoy.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron growled.

"Leave him alone," Harry stated. His friends looked at him in shock. "He may be a pain, but his father's hurt right now so let him deal with it in his own way."

Surprising everyone, Harry got up out of bed and slowly walked over to where Draco Malfoy stood.

"What do you want, Potter?" the blonde, young man hissed menacingly.

"I wanted to apologize!" That made everyone gasp.

"For what?" Harry took a deep breath.

"I should've stopped your father without hurting him this much. I was just so angry that I lost control. Look, I know that we'll never be friends, but I don't want to be enemies all the time either. You probably hate me right now, but at least know that I never wanted to hurt you or your father."

"It doesn't matter what you think, Potter, you just got lucky. My father got caught off guard – nothing more."

Harry shook his head in resignation; sometimes it was just impossible to reason with people. Malfoy was still too proud and arrogant to accept the fact that his family had lost so decisively. 

The young wizard returned to his friends, and Ron looked at him like he was completely nuts. Even Hermione had a hard time not trying to stare at him strangely.

"Harry, why in bloody hell did you apologize to him?" Ron groaned and crossed his arms. His best friend sat back down on the bed next to Hermione.

"Look Ron, Malfoy's an arrogant jerk; I won't argue with you on that. But…regardless of how he acts, no one should be forced to see their parents like that. I never knew my parents, and even if Draco's father is a hundred times worse than he is, Lucius is still his father. I didn't apologize for fighting his father; I apologized for losing control of my temper."

"You're too noble for your own good," Hermione teased and clutched his hand. She pecked him on the cheek, and Harry blushed slightly. He wrapped his arms around her once again and cradled her in his lap.

Dobby came by the infirmary a little over an hour later with Harry's clothes.

"Here you are, Harry Potter, Dobby and Winky fix your clothes in record time!"

"Thanks a lot, tell Winky I said hi," Harry said with a smile.

"Of course, I go help prepare dinner now. Goodbye!" The little, house elf disappeared out the door.

Harry quickly dressed and gave Hermione a soft kiss before heading for the headmaster's office.

Harry Potter walked past the gargoyle and into Dumbledore's office. Seated inside were, Remus, Moody, Sirius, Dumbledore at his desk, and Minister Fudge.

"Ah Harry, you're looking better I see," Dumbledore stated with a small smile.

"Blimey, ya dun good, my boy!" Moody laughed drunkenly.

"Harry Potter…" It was Fudge who spoke this time, "…you could be imprisoned for what you have learned and so could everyone else here for allowing you to learn such powerful magic at your age. However, I see that you have mastered your skills quite well so I will not take action concerning that."

"Thank you, sir," Harry answered with a sigh.

"The only other remaining matter is that you violated your expulsion by returning to Hogwarts. You defied a direct order from the Ministry of Magic!"

"Minister Fudge, I came back here to help my friends. Voldemort existed because of me, and it was my responsibility to see that he was destroyed…once and for all."

"I see, and are you prepared to accept the consequences of your actions?" Cornelius asked with a slight glare.

"If helping those in need and protecting the ones you love is a crime, then yes, I am guilty." Fudge's glare turned into a wide grin.

"Albus was right, Harry, you have grown into quite a man. However, I still see that you are quite wild and need to be taught a bit more discipline. Therefore, the ministry has unanimously decreed that you will be allowed to return to Hogwarts for your seventh year. During that time, I expect you to learn some respect. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, are you serious? Am I really allowed to come back?" Dumbledore stepped in.

"Yes, Harry, your reinstatement is effective immediately, and your marks for your current term will be based on the work that you did prior to your departure. The only thing left for you to do before this term ends is to take the N. E. W. T. S, and I trust that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley can help with that."

"Yes sir!" Harry nearly shouted.

"Harry…" Fudge spoke up once again, "…in addition to your reinstatement, the Ministry of Magic is also awarding you the Order of Merlin for you courage and efforts."

"I cannot accept that, Minister Fudge." Everyone in the room gawked at him.

"Harry, what are you saying?" Sirius gasped.

"Are you mad, boy?" Moody chimed in.

"How can you refuse that?" Remus added.

Cornelius Fudge just stood there in shock. He was bestowing a great honor on the young wizard, but he had declined it. Why?

"If I may…" Harry interrupted, "…I don't deserve to receive that commendation. Too many people helped me win this battle. Nothing that I've achieved could have been done alone. Even my magical power was enhanced by Professor Dumbledore's phoenix. I can't take credit for other people's work."

"Do you understand what you're saying, young Potter?" Fudge asked incredulously.

"Yes sir, I do. What I suggest is that if you truly want to award it to me then wait. Wait several years and judge my merit on things that have nothing to do with Voldemort. My reputation and fame is based solely on the fact that I stopped the Dark Lord. I don't want to be known for that; I want to start fresh and build my own life."

"Well, if that is your wish, then I will not deny it." Cornelius was at a loss for words; this young man was truly amazing. Now, he finally understood why Harry Potter was so special; his soul was pure.

"If that is all, Cornelius, I suggest we allow Harry to go so that he can begin studying. Your things should have been returned to your room by now so you may go now, Harry," Dumbledore said with a crooked grin.

"Thank you, professor." 

Harry had to stop himself from running out of the room. He couldn't believe it; he was allowed to come back to Hogwarts! It was too good to be true. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione. After everything that had happened lately, she could use some good news.


	19. Love Heals All Wounds

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Harry bolted down to the hospital wing and nearly threw the door off its hinges. Madam Pomfrey scowled at him as he raced in, but he just ignored her.

"Where'd Hermione go?" he gasped, noting that her bed was empty, and her things were gone.

"That stubborn girl! She insisted on leaving; there was nothing that I could do."

"Sounds like Herm, thanks!" Harry flew back out the door.

Harry raced up to the Gryffindor tower and nearly ran over several students on his way up to the dormitories. He burst into Hermione's room, and she snapped around with a screech.

"Harry, don't you knock!" she gasped. 

It happened that she was in the middle of changing, and all that covered her body was just a button-down shirt and her lingerie. Before she could object, he slammed the door and swept her off her feet. Harry was laughing his head off, and Hermione was getting dizzy.

"Put me down, you dope!"

"Sorry, but I'm just happy!" he piped up.

"I can see that; now tell me why?"

"I'm back, Herm, I'm back to stay!" Harry said with a huge smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Minister Fudge reinstated me at Hogwarts!" The smile on Hermione's face could have outshone a star.

"Harry!" she cried and threw her arms around him, "You're really back to stay!"

"Yup, you're stuck with me, sweetheart."

"You'll have to work really hard to be ready for exams, but I'll help you study."

At that moment, Harry's eyes darkened, and Hermione felt herself melting under his intense gaze. She knew this look from him; she'd seen it several times during the night they'd spent together.

"Hermione, I see something that I want to study right now." He cupped her cheek in his hand and bent down to kiss her lips.

Within a second, her arms were around his neck, and she was lost in his arms. Hermione pressed up against him, and they both groaned as their injuries interrupted their intimacy.

"Oh Harry, we can't do this now; I look horrible!"

"Hush," he quieted, "you're beautiful, my Hermione."

Without hesitation, Harry picked her up and laid her down on her bed. With a snap of his fingers, the door locked and was sealed magically. No one was going to walk in on them this time.

Harry claimed her mouth in a heated kiss; he'd waited ages to kiss her like this again. Hermione was powerless under his spell and clung to him desperately. His tongue swarmed around her mouth, dueling with hers in a lovers' dance, and his fingers began undoing her shirt. Unfortunately, Harry let a little too much of his weight down on her, and Hermione let out a groan of pain.

"Um…" Harry immediately broke away, and he saw her close her mouth trying not to moan in agony. It was then that he decided.

"Sweetheart, we need to stop; I can't do this to you. I know you want to, but you're hurt badly." He moved off of her body and lay down next to her.

Hermione turned towards him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm sorry that we can't be together."

"Hush, my love, there's no need to apologize. Don't worry, our time will come; I promise you."

Harry gently wrapped his arms around her, and Hermione carefully settled herself into his embrace. She situated herself so that her ribs wouldn't hurt and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Herm, anything." She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes.

"Well, I was wondering…would you like to come to my house for the summer?"

"You mean stay with your family?"

"That would be implied, yes," Hermione giggled.

"Hmm," Harry's eyebrows crooked up as he thought about it, "I'd love to – if your parents wouldn't mind."

"I don't think they would. I'd already sent a letter to my mom asking if a friend could stay with us for the summer. When she'd agreed, I'd admitted that it was guy not a girl, and she'd immediately asked if it was a boyfriend."

"What'd you say?"

"I told her that it was my boyfriend, and I felt that she and my dad should meet him. The next thing I know, my mom says yes. So, you can come if you want. You think your aunt and uncle will let you?"

"Are you nuts? Do you how happy they'll be to be rid of me for the summer? I can go to their house for the first couple of days, then you and your parents can pick me up."

"That sounds great. I know that my parents will love you – just like I do." Hermione nuzzled his neck playfully.

"I hope not like you, or I'll be in serious trouble!" Harry chuckled.

"Hey!" she gasped, and her head popped up, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter!"

"Yes mom."

"Don't start with me, love, you know you can't win an argument with me."

"Sure, I can, I just have to shut you up." Before Hermione could say anything, Harry covered her mouth with his. He caressed her cheek while drinking from her sweet lips.

"Harry…" Hermione sighed as he kissed her neck, "…I'm gonna regret saying this, but I need to get dressed. We have a lot of work to do if you're gonna be ready for final exams." The young man lifted his head from her neck and smiled tenderly.

"Okay sweetheart," Harry gave her one last kiss and helped her to sit up, "I wait for you down in the common room."

He reluctantly let Hermione go and unlocked the door. Giving her a soft smile, Harry exited her room and headed down the stairs. 

Hermione took a deep breath to clear her head then dug through her drawers looking for a skirt to wear to dinner. She quickly finished dressed and grabbed her Gryffindor robes off her chair. Nearly bouncing down the stairs, Hermione headed for the common room to meet up with Harry.

"Thank God that's over!" Ron groaned as he, Harry, and Hermione exited Snape's dungeon. They'd just finished their last exam – Potions. It had been brutal this time and had bordered on cruel and unusual punishment.

"Oh c'mon, Ron, it wasn't that bad. I actually found it rather easy," Hermione said with smile.

"You would, Herm, your brain's a bottomless pit when it comes to information. Us normal people ain't so lucky."

"At least, we're done with exams, Ron."

"Harry's right! Besides, aren't you forgetting the special ball we're having tonight?" Ron perked up at Hermione's reminder.

"No, I didn't forget. Guess I was just preoccupied. Besides, I haven't seen Lavender all day anyway."

As if fate could hear his words, Lavender came out of the door leading to the astronomy tower, and she smiled brightly at seeing her friends.

"Hi handsome," she cooed softly and pecked Ron on the lips. The young man blushed slightly as Harry and Hermione tried to keep a straight face.

"I missed you," Ron whispered in her ear. Lavender giggled happily and nuzzled his neck.

"Jeez Ron, and you complain about Herm and I," Harry mock groaned and smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Buzz off, Potter, I'm busy right now!" his best friend said with a sarcastic tone.

"All right, you two, enough squabbling. So Lavender, did you find a dress for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I found one when we went to Hogsmeade a few days ago. How 'bout you?"

"I'm all set. I never got a chance to wear mine yet." Hermione's eyes turned towards Harry, and he knew what she was talking about.

'Oh man, if she's talking about the dress I'm thinking about, this is gonna be a great night.' Harry smiled slyly, and his girlfriend winked at him.

"Okay, what gives? Why are you two grinning like Cheshire cats?" Ron asked with his arms crossed.

"Just a personal joke," they both said at the same time.

The whole wizarding was in an uproar when news of Voldemort's demise circulated throughout the world. There had been celebrating, celebrating, and more celebrating. It had been going on for a week now, and it seemed to not have even gotten started yet.

At Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore had arranged a ball for the students and professors. It was to celebrate the ending of the Dark Lord's reign, a way to make up to the seventh year students for ruining their graduation, and unofficially, to welcome Harry Potter back to Hogwarts.

When Minister Fudge had wanted to publicly thank him for defeating Voldemort once and for all, Harry had immediately declined it. He didn't want to make a spectacle of himself in front of all the students. He was modest by nature, and the last thing he wanted was for everyone to think he was a snob.

Although they weren't used to such a large venture this late in the year, the house elves did not complain and immediately went to work preparing the lavish meal for the party.

Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for their dates to come down the stairs. Harry had chosen a pair of black dress slacks, black leather shoes with a white trim along the sides, a black turtleneck, and a green sweater. He'd also put in his contacts for the evening so his green eyes shown brilliantly in the firelight. His dress robes hung loosely around his shoulders as he leaned up against the wall. Ron decided to go with a pair of dark khaki pants, brown boat shoes, a white button-down dress shirt, and a black vest. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs drew the young men's attention, and Lavender entered the room.

"Wow!" Ron's jaw hit the floor.

She was dressed in a slinky, red dress that could match Ron's hair color exactly. She had on red high heels and a dark shade of red lipstick that made her lips look quite enticing to a certain young Weasley.

"Hey you," Lavender teased and shut his mouth for him.

"Uh…uh…hi…gosh…you look…I don't know what to say!"

"Then you like it?" Ron's eyes glittered mischievously.

"I love it, and I love you." He caught her lips with a soft kiss, and Lavender wrapped her arms his neck.

"Hmm, that was nice, but we'd better wipe your mouth off," she laughed, noting that Ron's lips were now quite red with her lipstick.

"You look great, Lavender," Harry said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," she replied and blushed.

"Anybody miss me?" Harry's eyes lit up when he recognized the voice, and he turned his head towards the stairs.

There stood Hermione in that same tight, black dress. She was supposed to have worn it to the Winter Ball, but she and Harry decided to stay in that night. She gracefully descended the stairs, and Harry extended his arm.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Her cheeks flushed slightly, and Hermione kissed him lightly.

"Thank you, you look quite dashing yourself – and Ron too."

"Damn Herm, is that really you?" Ron gawked. He'd never seen Hermione in a skirt that was less than knee-length before.

Hermione had straightened her hair so it ran down to her waist. A slight amount of blush adorned her face, she had on a soft, pink lip-gloss, and her dress robes hung around her shoulders. By now, the bruises on her face and arms had healed – thanks to Madam Pomfrey -, but she still had a small black and blue mark on her left ribs.

"Hey Hermione, I thought you were wearing heels with that dress?" Lavender asked.

"I decided not to; I don't dance well in heels." Instead, she'd gone with a pair of black flats to go with her dress. Her eyes turned towards Harry.

"You will dance with me won't you?"

"Of course, I will. I don't know how good I'll be, but I'll try." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, love, you'll do fine. C'mon let's go."

Linking her arm through his, the couple headed out the portrait hole with Ron and Lavender right behind them.

Just as they exited the portrait hole, they ran into Lupin and Sirius.

"Hello Harry," the two men greeted.

"We brought you something." Reaching into his robes, Sirius pulled out a familiar item and tossed it towards Harry.

"My broom!" he gasped and clutched his Firebolt tightly. "But how?"

"After the battle, we found it among the snake's remains. It had a few smoke marks on it, but it wasn't damaged."

"We also found your sword, Harry," Remus added.

"My sword?" he asked confused. "You mean Godric's sword; it made it too!"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore put it back in his office for safe keeping."

"This is great!" Harry said happily.

"Well, we'll see all of you downstairs then." The two men headed down towards the Great Hall, and Harry turned towards his friends.

"Hang on, I'll be right back."

He raced up to his room and put his Firebolt underneath bed, smiling brightly at him it back when he'd thought he'd lost it for good. Nearly flying back down the stairs, he found Hermione waiting him and took her hand. Together, they followed Ron and Lavender down to the ball.

The quartet approached the Great Hall to hear the party had already started. The tables had been removed to make room for the students to dance, and instead, they ran along the side walls for students to sit down at. Once again, the Weird Sisters had been invited to play at the ball, and everyone was enjoying the music.

Harry escorted Hermione to the Gryffindor section of seats and held out her chair for her. Smiling warmly, she took her seat, and Harry dropped into the chair beside her. Ron and Lavender immediately headed for the dance floor, and Hermione poked Harry in the side.

"Hey, wanna dance?"

"Sure." Harry stood up and extended his hand.

"Miss Granger, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"It would be an honor, Mr. Potter."

The two entered the fray of students dancing just as a fast rock piece was coming to an end. The next song was slow and soothing, and Harry silently thanked the band for helping him out.

Without hesitation, Hermione stepped into her lover's arms, and she felt him wrap her in his embrace. They would not be separated tonight. Her arms came up around his neck, and she laid her head on his chest.

Harry could feel several pairs of eyes on them. Hermione had left her dress robes on her chair, and he could see quite a few guys eyeing her with lustful eyes.

"What is it?" Hermione asked softly as they begun to sway around the floor.

"Nothing. Just every guy I see seems to be undressing you with their eyes." She could feel him tense and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Relax Harry, don't worry about it. Besides, you're the only one who has permission to undress me," she cooed.

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart, it's gonna be hell just getting through tonight. Between you and how you look in that dress and how much I've missed you, it'll be a miracle if I survive this." Hermione giggled into his chest.

"I'll make you a promise, love. If you can last for half the ball, I'll give you something special."

"Why only half?" She lifted her head, and Harry groaned at the desire burning in her brown eyes.

"Cause that's all patience I have left."

"Well, for now, let's just enjoy this."

Harry buried his face in her hair, and Hermione rested her face in the crook of his neck.

At the front of the Great Hall, the professors sat at their customary long table. Professor Dumbledore had a small smile on his face as he looked at the crowd of students dancing and celebrating. His sharp eyes easily picked out Harry and Hermione. They weren't that hard to miss; they were emitting a powerful aura; and it had nothing to do with magical powers. 

Everything was back to normal – as it should be. Harry had finally found himself in all this turmoil, and in the process, fallen in love with a wonderful girl. It was indeed a joyous night. Deciding that he could use a little fun himself, Dumbledore rose to his feet attracting his colleagues' attention.

"Minerva, would you like to dance?" Professor McGonagall stared at him like he was out of his mind.

"Are you serious, Albus?" she gasped.

"Certainly. I may be old, but I can still cut a mean rug. Shall we?"

"Well…I…I guess it couldn't hurt."

The students were quite surprised to see the headmaster on the dance floor, but they parted and allowed the professors to dance.

Harry was trying hard to keep a straight face, but his chest rumbled with unreleased laughter. Hermione opened her eyes, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"What's so funny?"

"Turn around, Herm."

Hermione turned her head to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall swirling around the Great Hall. She too had a hard time controlling her laughter.

"Now, there's something you don't see everyday!" Ron chirped as he and Lavender approached.

"Yeah, now I know that Dumbledore's in a good mood," Harry laughed.

The ball was indeed wonderful. Halfway through the evening's festivities, fireworks lit up the night sky, and everyone watched them through the transparent ceiling. While everyone was occupied with the light show, Harry and Hermione slipped out of the Great Hall and towards Gryffindor Tower.

By the time they made it through the portrait hole, it was nearly impossible for them to keep their hands off each other. Hermione's hands were buried in Harry's wild, brown hair, and his arms were stroking her sides while his lips dueled hungrily with hers.

"Na uh!" Hermione danced out of his arms and turned around to face him. Her eyes were blazing with desire, and her lips curved into a seductive smile.

"Come on."

She led him up the staircase to her room and pressed herself up against the door. She beckoned him to her, and Harry followed like a lost puppy. Hermione dropped her dress robes on the floor, and Harry slammed the door shut.

"Lochanus!" At his command, the doorway was once again sealed with a magical lock. Taking one long stride, he enveloped his lover in his arms.

"Hermione, you're breathtaking."

"This is our night, my love. Make me yours again, Harry."

Groggily, Harry lifted his head from her neck and huffed into the pillow, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at Hermione underneath him. Her eyes were still closed, and sweat gleamed on her skin. He brushed a few stray locks out of her face and brushed her lips with his.

"Hmm," Hermione sighed and slowly cracked open her eyelids. She found herself staring into the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes in the world. Draping her arms around his neck, she giggled at his messed up hair.

"We're getting good at making up for lost time, aren't we?"

"The longer we wait, the sweeter it is." He kissed her softly once again.

"Well…" Hermione curled a lock of his hair around her finger, "…I'd say we've waited long enough don't you?" His eyes lit up with a passionate hunger.

"Absolutely." Harry began caressing her, starting another round of lovemaking, when Hermione suddenly flipped him over.

"Uh uh…this time…I'm on top." Her wicked smile and nude body made Harry's mind swim with countless images of what she could do to him.

Hermione's smile widened when she felt him regaining his hardness inside her. Good, his fire was just as hot as hers. Using her calf muscles, she pushed herself up then used her weight to drive back down onto him.

"Oh Hermione…you're so good," he groaned as she slowly began to ride him.

"It's my turn to please you, my hero." Harry watched her with lust-laden eyes as Hermione carried them off into oblivion once again.


	20. Goodbye for Now

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.  They are the property of   J. K. Rowling.

Everyone at Hogwarts slept in the following morning as they'd all been up so late celebrating anyway. Today was their last day at school; it was time to return home for the summer.

Harry and Ron were busy packing their things, when something fell out of one of Harry's pants pocket.

"Hey, what's this?" Ron asked as he picked up a small, square, velvet case.

"Don't!" Harry gasped and made a grab for it.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Ron danced away from him and popped open the lid. His mouth dropped open when he saw a gorgeous ring inside. It was solid gold, and it had what appeared to a firebird carved into it. Two small diamonds provided its eyes, and Harry grabbed the box out of his best friend's hand.

"What is that?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah right. Come on, Harry, that looks like an engagement ring to me." That was when it clicked.

"No way! Are you gonna to ask Herm to marry you?"

"Shut-up Ron!" Harry growled and closed the box.

"You are…aren't you?" Ron asked with a very annoying smile. "Come on, you know that I'll nag you until you answer me anyway."

"All right…all right…yes, it is an engagement ring. But don't you dare tell Hermione about this. I'm going to her house this summer, and I'll meet her parents so I don't you blabbing about this on the train ride home."

"Fine Harry, but when are you gonna ask her?" Ron asked with excitement in his voice.

"None of your business! Look, I want to make a good impression on her parents and actually talk to them about Herm and I. Yes, I want to marry her, but I think that it'd be best if we finished school first. There's no reason for us to rush anyway."

"Ah, but Harry, then you won't be able to see her 'au natural'," Ron laughed, but he froze when he saw his best friend trying not to grin.

"Bloody hell! Don't me that you two…that you…no way!"

"Yes way!" Harry answered with a sly smile.

"Well, I'll be a two-headed gnome! So that's why you both disappeared last night. You skipped the ball in favor of doing the horizontal polka."

"Maybe…maybe not." Harry loved this; he actually had Ron on edge for once.

"So, come on, spill it. What's she like?"

"Don't even think about it, Weasley. I'm not telling you anything! Hermione's my big secret, and that's the way it stays!"

"Ah, so she is good," Ron laughed evilly.

"Let me put it this way. Your wildest imagination doesn't even come close to reality so don't try to use it." That left the young Weasley gawking at his best friend.

"You're cruel, Potter, that was low."

"Oh, come on, don't start with me. I know for a fact that you're not a virgin so don't start sulking."

"Yeah, but I've never been in a relationship as perfect as yours and Hermione's is."

"Ron, you'll find your girl, and when you do, it'll be incredible. I promise you that. Who knows…maybe it'll be you and Lavender."

"I actually hope you're right, Harry. I love being with her. She's fun; she makes me laugh; and she's incredibly sweet. And damn, can she kiss!" Harry started laughing, and Ron joined in.

"We better finish up, or we'll miss the train!" 

To emphasize how short on time they were, Hedwig arrived at the window, and Harry quickly put her into her cage.

"Bloody hell, I didn't realize how late it was!" Ron groaned as he threw his stuff into his trunk. "We gotta hurry."

Despite Ron's hysterical behavior, he and Harry made to the Hogwarts Express with time to spare. Hagrid was there to say goodbye, and they both shook his hand saying that they'll see him in a few months.

The two found Hermione waiting for them on board, and she crossed her arms when they joined her in the cabin.

"And where have you two been? Honestly, the least you could do is be on time."

Harry sat down next to her and slid his arms around her. Hermione melted under the warm gaze of his green eyes, and he advanced on her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I overslept. You wore me out last night," he teased.

"Harry!" she gasped and blushed, noting that Ron was looking at them quite intently.

"Care to elaborate, my friend." Harry turned towards him, and Hermione turned ghostly white.

"I told you, Ron, I don't love and tell." He turned back to his girlfriend. "Do I, Hermione?"

"No, you don't," she sighed and nuzzled his neck. Just then, Lavender popped her head into the compartment.

"Well…I see you two got comfortable," she teased, indicating Hermione wrapped in Harry's arms.

"Man, I'm glad to see you," Ron sighed as she sat down next to him.

"Are you now?" she cooed and smiled warmly. "Did you miss me?"

"Hell yes, with those two around, I feel like I'm living in a mushy romance novel."

"Oh really, and that's why we spend half our time together snogging?"

"Lavender!" Ron gawked at her boldness, and Harry and Hermione started laughing.

"What? So what if they know? I don't care." She snuggled against him, and Ron blushed but put his arm around her shoulders.

The train lurched, and they slowly began moving.

The two couples dropped the topics of their 'personal' lives and talked about their times at Hogwarts and what they'd be doing over the summer. Harry had kept Hermione in his lap, and Ron kept Lavender in his embrace. They didn't mind acting like this with their friends, considering that they both knew how serious their relationships actually were.

The trip to London never flew by so fast, and the four of them exited their compartment. They stepped down onto Platform 9 ¾ and headed for the barrier. Wheeling their belongings ahead of them, they each went one at a time through the entryway and emerged into King's Cross Station.

"Well guys, I guess I'll see you in few months," Harry said sadly.

"Hey, it ain't that long!" Ron laughed as he hugged his best friend goodbye. Hermione hugged him goodbye as well.

"Ron…" Lavender sighed as tears appeared in her eyes, "…I'm gonna miss you, sweetie." He took her in his arms.

"I'll miss you too, beautiful." He planted a soft kiss on her lips and squeezed her tightly.

Reluctantly withdrawing from his arms, Lavender smiled at him one last time.

"Send me an owl, okay?"

"Count on it!" Ron answered as she headed off to find her parents. He then turned to his two best friends.

"Well, I see my mom heading up this way so I better go. See ya in few months!" He headed up the corridor where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for him.

Now, it was just Harry and Hermione. She stepped into his arms and held on tight.

"Hopefully, I'll see you in a few days."

"That'll be too long," she pouted.

"I know, but we'll make it." Bending down, he kissed her long and deep. Hermione didn't want to let him go, but she knew that she had to.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"And I love you," he whispered into hers.

Stepping back from him, Hermione gave him one last peck on the lips and smiled lovingly at him.

"My parents and I will come get you in a few days, okay?"

"I'll be waiting. Trust me."

"Bye for now." Their fingers slowly separated, and Hermione gathered her things together. Giving him one last smile, she headed down the platform to find her parents.

Although Harry was sad to see her go, he knew that it was only temporary. Hedwig screeched in her cage, breaking Harry out of his reverie. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his trolley ahead, keeping an eye out for his Uncle Vernon.

Author's Notes: And so the adventure ends. The characters in this story are the exclusive property of J.K. Rollin. Make sure that you watch for the sequel called 'Meet The Parents'.


End file.
